<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Молодое зло by MrPavlin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542402">Молодое зло</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrPavlin/pseuds/MrPavlin'>MrPavlin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Age Difference, Alternate Ending, Blood and Injury, Character Death Fix, Character Study, Consensual Underage Sex, Demon Deals, Drama, Drama &amp; Romance, Guilt, Heavy Angst, Hero to Antihero, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Near Death Experiences, Reverse roles, Sacrifice, Self-Sacrifice, Soul Selling, Space Opera, Underage Kissing, Villains to Heroes, Violence, demon Albert, human Count</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:48:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrPavlin/pseuds/MrPavlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Альтернативное продолжение. Чтобы спасти жизнь графа, Альбер заключает сделку с Ганкуцуо.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edmond Dantès/Albert de Morcerf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Любимые работы</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. О, жестокая тьма, обними меня</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ранее публиковалось на многострадальном фикбуке.<br/>https://ficbook.net/readfic/8882704</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>And if I only could, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'd make a deal with God, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I'd get him to swap our places </em>
</p><p>      Момент пробуждения взвивается короткой вспышкой и тут же растворяется во тьме, тягучей, ощутимо плотной и невыносимо приторной, как лакрица из допотопного магазина сладостей на окраине Марселя. Странное сравнение маякнуло золотой монетой на мутном дне памяти. Господь всемогущий, та лакрица была такой мерзкой на вкус, что после первого же кусочка возникало невыносимое желание вывернуть себя наизнанку, только бы выкинуть эту чёрную, как сгусток запекшейся крови, дрянь из тела. У отца никогда не было денег на другие сладости, но всегда было желание порадовать единственного сына хоть чем-то, и вот теперь спустя полвека его проклятый сын утопает в липкой лакричной мгле.  </p><p>      Горло сжимает удушливый рвотный спазм, так явственно отпечатался фантомный вкус из прошлого на высохшем языке.</p><p>       Эдмон Дантес, самозваный граф Монте-Кристо, рывком приподнимается на чужой (осознание этого бессмысленной помаркой возникает в его одурманенном разуме) кровати и заходится в сухом изматывающем кашле. Ему кажется, он сейчас выплюнет свои лёгкие по кускам, черт подери, изо рта его действительно вылетают какие-то колкие чёрные сгустки. Тупая огненная боль разрывает его грудь, перевязанную бинтами до треска в ребрах, и на глазах вдруг выступает влага.</p><p>      Неповоротливой, словно набитой свалявшейся ватой, рукой Эдмон с трудом касается лица. И перестает верить в своё пробуждение. Из его глаз, неожиданно подслеповатых, действительно текут слёзы, но не те тяжелые редкие капли, порожденные библейскими муками и отчаянием на грани самоубийства, а самые обычные механические слёзы, естественные и такие… человеческие. И текут они не по хладной бесчувственной плоти, а по теплой, чуть загрубевшей коже. <em>       Его тело вот уже двенадцать лет как утратило всякий намёк на тепло. Что же это? Предсмертный лихорадочный бред?</em></p><p>      Темнота продолжает держать его в плотном мутном коконе, в котором невозможно разглядеть даже поднесенные прямо к глазам ладони. Чуть сереет контур одеяла, но, чтобы различить его среди расплывчатых волнистых теней, приходится напрягать зрение до появления призрачных песчинок, уже сквозь которые, больше интуитивно, можно увидеть широкие мазки светлой ткани. </p><p><em>     Он привык видеть во тьме так же ясно, как днём, если не лучше, ведь Повелителю Пещер куда роднее беспросветный сумрак подземелий, нежели залитые летним солнцем Елисейские Поля.</em>    </p><p>   Вдруг тьма, почувствовав его пробуждение, вздрагивает, замирает в оцепенении застигнутым вором, собирается, сжимается в углу окольцованной антрацитовой коброй, бесшумно, не выдавая себя ни единым скрипом старых половиц, приближается. Сладковато-сырое дыхание смерти — первое, что осознает Эдмон. Оно промозглым туманом опадает на его обнаженные плечи, смешивается с терпким обильным потом, проникает под кожу и отравлено пропитывает всё тело до самых костей необъяснимым иррациональным ужасом, от которого хочется вжаться в спинку кровати, схватить первое, что попадется под руку (книгу, кинжал, распятие — неважно), и молиться пока не отнимется язык. </p><p><em>   Ужас, который он лишь раз испытал в ныне разрушенных застенках замка Иф.</em>   </p><p>    Следующее, что Эдмон различает во мраке — по-кошачьи горящие гетерохромные глаза. Вернее, сначала он принимает их за демонические огоньки, обман больного воображения, ведь к нему будто приближаются две крошечные звезды: одна — ядовитого фосфорно-зелёного цвета, вторая — алчуще-алая, как только выброшенный из костра уголёк. И всё же это глаза, и Эдмон знает их, хоть и не может узнать. Его память, его измученное сознание не торопятся скинуть свинцовые оковы долгого забытья и принять бесповоротно паршивую правду.</p><p><em>      Это не может быть правдой, он спит, он мертв, это последние мгновения его агонии, это что угодно, только не правда.</em>       Тьма смотрит на Эдмона Дантеса, на печально известного графа Монте-Кристо с невыразимой, отчаянной влюбленностью смертельно больного, которому не суждено увидеть новый рассвет. Тьма уменьшается, стягивается в невысокий образ с растрепанными волосами и ссутуленными плечами. Тьма робко тянет к нему тонкие, почти неразличимые в этом непроницаемом чернильном океане руки. Лицо Эдмона обжигает могильным холодом. Так жалил разгоряченные щетинистые щеки сырой февральский снег его последней марсельской зимы. Так на долю мгновения его голодно-острых скул коснулся плененный демон, прежде чем заполнить всё его существо отравленным всесилием.</p><p><em>       Острый укол льда, белая вспышка электричества сквозь спутанные тернии нервов к вечному сиянию чистого разума, ослепляющий взрыв и озарение.</em>  </p><p>      — Аль…бер… — Эдмон с трудом заставляет язык ворочаться, а пустынно иссушенную гортань издавать звуки. Он ощущает себя дикарем, впервые постигающим речь. Он оглушен своим отчаянным бессилием, ведь прочитав столько книг на разных языках, он не находит ни единого слова, способного выразить то, что он чувствует в этот страшный, переполненный темнотой и смертью миг, когда юный Альбер де Морсер иступлено гладит его лицо своими ледяными бескровными руками и неотрывно смотрит в его слезящиеся подслеповатые глаза такими яркими, но бесчувственными демоническими глазами.</p><p>       Тьма с телом и голосом Альбера обнимает его, вжимается в его измученное болью и лихорадкой тело, жадно, жаждуще пытаясь перехватить хоть крупицу тепла.</p><p><em>        Он больше никогда не сможет по-настоящему согреться: языки адского огня покажутся ему чуть теплее собачьих.</em>   </p><p>    Слух не сразу улавливает сдавленный шепот безумца, а затем он превращается в едва ощутимую вибрацию в его плече.</p><p>      -…. живы… вы живы, вы живы, вы живы…  </p><p>     Лишь в этом тихом, переполненном юношеским жаром голосе Эдмон узнает преданного ему и им мальчика, но, о господи, как невыносимо холодны его руки, его лицо, да всё его мягкое юное тело. Эдмону кажется, что его обнимает покойник. И лучше бы его действительно обнимал призрак убитого им Альбера. Что угодно сейчас лучше реальности.</p><p>      Эдмон не может найти в себе сил прикоснуться к этому несчастному созданию, ему не хватает сил даже чтобы приподнять руку.</p><p>       — Что ты наделал? — каждое слово дается Эдмону с титаническим трудом. Он говорит так тихо, что легчайший шорох занавесок способен заглушить его, но слух Альбера, <em>того, кем стал Альбер</em>, остро реагирует на каждый его вдох, на каждый удар вновь полнокровного человеческого сердца.  </p><p>      — Пожалуйста, не будем сейчас об этом, — с усталым спокойствием отвечает Альбер, очевидно, уже не раз слышавший это вопрос за… а сколько времени вообще прошло с того момента, как улыбаясь самой ласковой из своих улыбок граф Монте-Кристо направил пистолет на сына своего друга-предателя, на шестнадцатилетнего подростка, который так отчаянно силился спасти его давно несуществующую душу? День? Два? Несколько недель? </p><p>
  <em>     Есть ли вообще течение времени в этой бесконечной тьме?</em>
</p><p>      — Ты хоть понимаешь… понимаешь, что ты… — Эдмон не успевает договорить, горло сжимает когтистой рукой новый приступ кашля. Каждая мышца его тела вспыхивает жаркой болью, словно всё тело его вмиг оказалось объято огнём. Он задыхается, в его груди не осталось ни капли спасительного кислорода, а чёрные сгустки (теперь он отчетливо видит их на своей смуглой ладони) вырываются удушливым пеплом.</p><p>      Альбер исчезает во мраке в мгновение ока, и на долю секунды, в краткий миг без боли, Эдмон Дантес надеется, что Альбер никогда и не появлялся здесь. Пусть это будет морок, пусть это будет злая шутка дьявола, пусть… Но юноша возвращается также быстро, как исчез. Теперь, когда его лицо оказывается так близко, что видно даже расплывчатую точку родинки под левым, отравлено-зелёным глазом, сомнений не остается никаких.</p><p>      — Осторожно, выпейте. Это поможет вам уснуть, — быстро шепчет Альбер, настойчиво заставляет его взять какой-то стакан. Руки Эдмона дрожат, жидкость переливается с краев, растекается по сжатой ладони живительной прохладой, которую вдруг перебивает холод чужой ладони.</p><p>      — Выпейте, вам станет легче. Утром придет доктор, и всё будет хорошо.</p><p>      — Ты сам-то в это веришь? — неожиданно даже для себя отчетливо произносит Эдмон и вглядывается в юные демонические глаза.</p><p>      Альбер отводит взгляд.</p><p>       — Пожалуйста, просто выпейте это, — глухо повторяет он.</p><p>       Эдмон страстно хочет возразить, разум его, отрезвленный болью, наконец-то начал осознавать весь ужас происходящего, с глаз спала пелена дурмана, но в груди уже возникает мерзкое свербящее предчувствие нового приступа. Эдмон крепче сжимает стакан и выпивает его до дна единым порывом. Лекарство, будто сделанное для детей, отдает отвратительным приторным привкусом лакрицы, да, черт подери, лакрицы.</p><p>       — Какая глупость… какая страшная глупость… — закрыв глаза, с бредовой улыбкой на устах шепчет Эдмон. Одеяло тьмы накрывает его с головой, тяжело давит на грудь и веки. Как жаль, что теперь нет смысла молиться, чтобы этот сон оказался вечным.</p><p>       — Ваша правда. Это всё страшная глупость, — на грани слышимого говорит тьма, прежде чем все звуки снова меркнут.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Граф, принцесса, виконт</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>Mesdames, messieurs, bonsoir. Мой друг наконец-то узрел воочию плоды своих деяний, и даже тьма, наша верная спутница, не скрыла макабрической красоты картины. Мой друг вожделел этот миг, отчего же он убоялся?</i>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Утро тощей бездомной кошкой проскользнуло сквозь открытое окно на лаково блестящий пол темно-шоколадного дерева. Бархатные синие занавески лениво трепал легкий ветер, и они мерно раскачивались морскими волнами. Приглушенно гудела улица, но, сколько не вслушивайся, ни единого слова нельзя было разобрать.</p><p>      Свершись переворот генерала Морсера удачно, вряд ли бы в одиннадцатом часу в самом центре Парижа стояла бы такая благостная воскресная тишь. Об этом в первую очередь подумал Эдмон Дантес, сонно приподнявшись на кровати. Вглядываясь в окно сквозь подслеповатый прищур, он не сразу заметил, что его пробуждения терпеливо дожидались и теперь смотрели на него, как на второе пришествие Христа. Тот же иступленный шок, тот же сакральный ужас и восторг, и всё это на прекрасном бледном мадонновом лике.</p><p>      — Доброе утро, Гайде. Надеюсь, я не заставил тебя ждать слишком долго, — ласково прохрипел Эдмон. Горло ещё саднило, будто его изнутри драли когтями, но желание выплевать собственные лёгкие не свербело в нём, да и связки не ощущались расстроенными струнами, каждый звук с которых извлекается с трудом и звучит невыносимо фальшиво. Жизнь неспешно, шаг за шагом, возвращалась в это искалеченное стигматизированное тело.</p><p>      Гайде чуть наклонила голову и расплылась в нежной улыбке. Солнечный свет влажно заблестел в её тёмных глазах, снизу поддернутых бессонной сурьмой. Дыхание ветра вырвало прядку из её просто убранных волос и бросило росчерком туши на лоб. Если не смотреть на причудливое иноземное платье, то Гайде была похожа на обычную человеческую девушку, разве что излишне бледную, даже острые эльфийские уши, извечно выдававшие в ней инопланетянку, скрывались под волосами. И это обманчивое видение так успокаивало, после того страшного ночного визита на грани сна и яви.</p><p>      — Всего лишь пять дней, граф, всего лишь, — певуче ответила Гайде и взяла его за руку, спокойно, бездумно, как, верно, делала всё то время, что он провел в беспамятстве. Пальцы её были тонкие, чуть шершавые на крайних подушечках (прекрасная музыка требует мук и мозолей, она часто повторяла это) и невесомо тёплые. Эдмон осторожно сжал её ладонь в своей. Нет, Гайде осталась неизменной, по крайней мере, телом, кто ведает, как переменилось её сердце после пройденного ада.</p><p>      Они некоторое время сидели в спокойном, привычном для них молчании, слушали шепот чуждого им обоим города и тонкую песнь остывающего летнего ветра.</p><p>      <em>Он снова человек</em>. Мысль эта бессмысленным текстом застыла в разуме, будто на экране зависшего компьютера. Он человек, в его перебинтованной груди тяжело и медленно сокращается измученное сердце, его кожа темна, а не призрачно-голубоватого цвета, сквозь неё больше не просвечиваются серые кости. Лишь черные линии стигм въелись вечными чернилами, но даже они будто бы слегка поблекли.</p><p>      Эдмон за малым сдержался, чтобы не взять с прикроватной тумбочки маникюрные ножницы и не вспороть выступающую вену на запястье. Просто чтобы убедиться, что пойдет кровь, багряная и густая, как шоколадный соус.</p><p>      — Вам что-нибудь нужно, граф? — участливо спросила Гайде, заметив его мрачное замешательство, — Завтрак подадут, как только вы скажете. Если вы плохо себя чувствуете, Бертуччо отправится за доктором, он прибудет менее чем через час. Если…</p><p>      — Я хочу увидеть Альбера, — прервал её Эдмон.</p><p>      Гайде странно уставилась на него, страх мелькнул в её взоре, чуть дернулась кукольная голова, словно янинская принцесса лишь в последний миг совладала с желанием обернуться на приоткрытую в коридор дверь.</p><p>      Чего она боялась? Они были в доме Морсеров, в этом сомнения быть не могло, Эдмон сразу вспомнил гостевую комнату, которую ему мельком показал Альбер тем далеким майским днем, безвозвратно растаявшим в темном смоге дальнейших бедствий. Их не охраняли солдаты, полицейские не спешили ворваться с допросом, вся обстановка просто лучилась безопасностью, так кого же здесь могла бояться Гайде? А ведь она явно места себе не находила, расслабленность пропала из её тела, она будто сидела в объятиях «железной девы», готовой сомкнуть на ней иглы в любое мгновение.</p><p>      — Я видел его, Гайде, — вглядываясь в беспокойные глаза девушки, вкрадчиво произнес Эдмон, и сжал её ладонь ещё чуть крепче, — Пусть это было ночью, и я не до конца пришел в себя, но я не тешу себя глупой надеждой, что мне лишь приснился дурной сон, в котором сын Фернана Мондего заключил контракт с дьяволом, чтобы сохранить мою никчемную жизнь. Кстати…</p><p>      Неожиданное воспоминание щелкнуло в разуме, и глаза Эдмона загорелись лихорадочными огнями. Память его последних часов в качестве графа Монте-Кристо рассыпалась хаотичными деталями паззла, попробуй собери.</p><p>       Вот он стоит среди выжженных золотых просторов собственного подземного дворца. Перед ним пал ниц Фернан Мондего, прославленный генерал де Морсер, гордость Франции, и, бесстыдно захлебываясь слезами, умоляет пощадить его единственного сына. Пистолет в его, графа, руке хладнокровно направлен на ошалевшего мальчишку в распахнутой окровавленной рубахе, на мальчишку, который даже не пытается вырваться из рук Бертуччо, держащего револьвер у его взмокшего виска. <em>«Стреляй»</em>. Бертуччо не слышит дважды повторенный приказ своего господина, он дал глупой привязанности пойти наперекор долгу и клятвам в верности. <em>Люди так слабы, верно, mon ami? Но твоя воля крепче их, ты сдержишь слово.</em> И палец графа спокойно надавливает на курок. Выстрелишь в сердце сына — убьешь отца. Простая беспощадная истина.</p><p>       — Я ведь не убил его, не так ли? — тряхнув потяжелевшей головой, спросил Эдмон у безмолвствующей Гайде, — Фернана, я имею в виду. Где он?</p><p>      Кожа Гайде была светлее свежей кости и лучшего китайского фарфора, но Эдмон всё равно заметил, как она побледнела до цвета погребального савана. Зрачки её темных оленьих глаз расширились, в них открылась бездна с безликими демонами. Ладонь, покоившаяся в плену его пальцев, мелко задрожала и покрылась липкой холодной испариной.</p><p>      — Он… Альбер не сказал вам? — с трудом вымолвила Гайде и так тихо, что Эдмон не сразу поверил, что она действительно что-то сказала.</p><p>      — О чем? — нахмурившись, уточнил он.</p><p>      Губы Гайде вздрогнули, на них застыли какие-то ещё слова, но она так и не позволила им сорваться. Тягостное молчание гудело многоголосием несказанных слов, отчего воздух, столь свежий и лёгкий, вдруг стал спертым и сухим, как перед грозой, когда сердце, измученное ожиданием, уже молит о первом раскате грома, о первой вспышке молнии. Об острой чистоте разряженного озона.</p><p>      — Гайде, говори. Я порядком устал от своего неведения.</p><p>      — Альбер убил его.</p><p>      Короткий хриплый смех вороньим карканьем пророкотал в тишине.</p><p>      — Что? О чем ты говоришь? Альбер убил своего отца? — с дикой безумной улыбкой, болезненно застывшей на лице против воли, переспросил Эдмон. Он не до конца понимал своих слов, они жили на полшага впереди его сознания, но уже накрывали его мрачными тучами.</p><p>      — Да, — едва слышно ответила Гайде и спустя мгновение зачем-то добавила: — Он свернул ему шею. Как игрушке.</p><p>      Тишина зависла с пронзительным ультразвуковым свистом. Мир вывернулся наизнанку и бесстыдно обнажил уродливые вспоротые швы.</p><p>
  <em>      Эдмон Дантес стал обычным человеком. Альбер де Морсер обратился демоном и убил своего обожаемого отца. Свернул шею, как игрушке. Так сказала Гайде, которая дрожит от страха и прячет складной нож Батистена в кармане шелкового платья.</em>
</p><p>      — Мондего попытался застрелить вас, — глядя куда-то в сторону от лица любимого графа, заговорила Гайде, быстро, бесчувственно, как программа по имитации человеческого голоса, — Он был в отчаянии, хуже, чем в отчаянии. Он так изменился в лице, когда увидел, что стало с Альбером… Нам всем стало не по себе, когда он, Альбер, я имею в виду, посмотрел на нас. У него было шесть глаз, его кожа горела и… он плакал и словно не замечал этого. «Это его последние слёзы», — так почему-то подумала я.</p><p>       Мондего закричал. Это был крик не человека, а зверя, смертельно раненного, но ещё живого. Он перезарядил свой пистолет, не сразу, у него руки дрожали и патроны сыпались из них как монеты из рук пьяницы. Но он всё-таки совладал с собой и уже направил пистолет на вас.</p><p>      «Это всё твоя вина», — так он сказал и уже было нажал на курок, но… Я сама не успела заметить, как Альбер оказался перед ним, ведь он только что стоял возле вас, там расстояние в сотню метров, если не больше. Он прикоснулся к лицу Мондего, очень осторожно, он хотел успокоить его, у него и глаза вдруг стали снова человеческими, насколько это вообще возможно…</p><p>       А потом он одним движением свернул ему шею.</p><p>      Там был такой хруст, и кожа на шее лопнула… Господи, я не могу вам передать, как мне стало страшно! Я прекрасно помнила, как <em>он</em> брал контроль над вами, и даже тогда я не чувствовала того, что испытала, глядя на Альбера! После этого…</p><p>      Гайде запнулась, пытаясь восстановить сбившееся дыхание. Глаза её слепо вперились в стену чуть левее лица Эдмона. Она нервно молчала, нить повествования порвалась, бусины-события рассыпались с мелким треском по углам, затерялись во тьме. Потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы собрать их все.</p><p>
  <em>      Все?</em>
</p><p>      — После этого Бертуччо заслонил меня собой и снял пистолет с предохранителя. Он был готов спустить курок. Вы ведь знаете, как они с Батистеном любили Альбера? Как младшего брата. Я даже немного ревновала… Бертуччо тоже был вне себя от ужаса, он сам сказал мне об этом потом. В тот момент нам всем почему-то казалось, что Альбер может убить любого из нас. Кроме вас, конечно, — быстро поправила себя Гайде и впервые за весь рассказ посмотрела Эдмону прямо в глаза, — Вас он бы ни за что не тронул, это мы тоже чувствовали.</p><p>      Ладонь Гайде выскользнула из его ладони, но Эдмон не заметил этого. Он застыл между реальностью и видением. Янинская принцесса слишком хорошо умела рассказывать истории, и он воочию видел драму, достойную древнегреческих поэтов, словно неким необъяснимым образом вернулся в прошлое и стал его бесплотным созерцателем.</p><p>       Альбер, бледный до голубизны, с дьявольским многоглазым лицом, по которому текут последние капли его человечности, прикасается к своему отцу, как прикасался к нему этой ночью, также ласково, также любовно. Невесть откуда взявшийся ветер взметает его рвано подстриженные волосы, теперь иссиня-черные, несколько прядей падают прямо в глаза, но Альбер не замечает этого. Он не моргает, он неотрывно смотрит в выжжено-серые глаза своего отца. Его ладони крепче сжимаются на смуглом лице генерала Морсера, и тот понимает, что сейчас случится. Понимает и принимает это как должное. И Альбер одним движением сворачивает ему шею.</p><p>      <em>Мягкосердечный, наивный до неприличия, такой трогательно бесхребетный Альбер. Отцеубийца в шестнадцать лет.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Дивный возрожденный мир</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>Mesdames et messieurs, bonsoir. Свет дня обнажил пролитую кровь.<br/>Этой прекрасной девушке хватило воли начать свой страшный рассказ, но осмелится ли она закончить его? Меня завораживает её чистота, столь безупречная, что жестокая.<br/>Пока мой милый спутник остается в закулисной тени, наш общий друг вынужден испытать на себе всю невыносимую тяжесть человеческого бытия. </i>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Возвращение к человеческой жизни шло неловкими шаткими шагами калеки, оставленного без костылей на улице мегаполиса: с трудом переставляло скованные болью ноги, падало на ровном месте, разбивало колени и локти в кровь, вставало само, горделиво игнорируя протянутые руки и почти рыча на любую попытку помочь. Так шло возвращение к жизни, так изо дня в день шел Эдмон Дантес сначала только по своей комнате, затем по коридору и на исходе второй недели — по всему осиротевшему дому Морсеров.</p><p>      Впервые попытавшись подняться, а попытался он сразу же, как шаги Гайде стихли в коридоре, он скоропостижно рухнул на пол старой марионеткой, которой жестокий кукловод одним щелчком ножниц обрезали все нити. Вспышка боли. Судорожный вдох полный подкроватной пыли. Услужливый изощренный разум мгновенно подкинул очевидное, полное отчаянное предположение: он, Эдмон Дантес, граф, черт подери, Монте-Кристо стал инвалидом, и больше никогда не сможет ходить, выстукивая ритм причудливой тростью в такт стремительным шагам. Его ноги, сильные и проворные, как у благородного оленя, едва слушались, мелкая мучительная боль вибрировала в каждой мышце, словно все пять дней, что он провел во сне, его пронзали высоковольтными зарядами тока. Силы в руках осталось едва ли больше, Эдмон даже не смог сам забраться обратно на кровать, только стянул одеяло и сбил с тумбочки пустой стакан.</p><p>      Это были самые тошные минуты в его жизни со времен заключения в замке Иф. Лежать на полу в доме, построенном на деньги человека, укравшего у него жизнь, дышать застаревшей пылью, смотреть на пошлую роскошь интерьера, чувствовать оглушительное бессилие каждой клеткой тела. Жалкий. Слабый. Зависимый. Двенадцать лет, потраченных на то, чтобы стать самым влиятельным среди серого сонма безбожных кардиналов, и все — прахом по ветру. Он снова лишь сломанный человек на грязном полу.</p><p>      Хорошо, что в столь ничтожном положении его застал Бертуччо, тому было не привыкать видеть уязвимость своего господина, но и он поначалу ошеломленно застыл, словно и не ведал о пробуждении графа. Быстро совладав с собой, он помог Эдмону вернуться на кровать, кликнул горничных, чтобы убрали осколки, и, когда те безликим покорными тенями промелькнули да исчезли, выполнив приказание, вкратце рассказал о положении дел.</p><p>       Захлебнувшееся восстание Морсера ещё эхом гремело по всей Вселенной, но восстановленная власть быстро и твердо схватила поводья взбесившейся толпы, хотя по тому же Парижу продолжали гореть очаги волнений. Все время то тут, то там возникали стычки между полицией и агрессивным отребьем, которое особо не задавалось вопросом, отчего вообще поднялась вся шумиха, просто бедные сердца требовали больше насилия, взрывов, битого стекла, легкой наживы и мщения за годы притеснения.</p><p>       Страна официально находилась на военном положении, контакты с Империей только пытались наладить и со дня на день все ожидали появления вражеской армады у рассветающего горизонта. Кто мог — бежали на первых рейсах из столицы так далеко, насколько хватало денег. В этом плане, господин граф мог быть спокоен. Его средства, помимо тех, конечно, что были вложены в банк Данглара, остались в целости, порядочную часть уже удалось снять наличными, на случай, если отправиться им придется нелегальными путями.</p><p>      Дом на Елисейских полях был разрушен до основания, они покинули его за несколько минут до того, как на него скинули бомбу добропорядочные солдаты генерала Морсера, не ведающие, что именно там лежит с вывернутой шеей их бравый командир. По этой причине генерал де Морсер оставался номинально живым и находился в бегах. Дом Морсеров обыскали на второй день после переворота и, убедившись, что тот пуст, перебросили поиски на менее очевидные места. Это обстоятельство оказалось весьма удобным. Никто не заметил, что дом вновь стал обитаем. Прислуге заплатили баснословные суммы за молчание и возвращение к работе.</p><p>      Госпожа де Морсер находилась в больнице под неустанным наблюдением оставшихся врачей, положение её оказалась серьёзнее, чем они изначально предположили, но угроза для жизни оставалась минимальной. Рана Батистена заживала без осложнений, и тот уже рвался вернуться к ним. Гайде отделалась шоком, из-за которого страдала отсутствием аппетита и бессонницей, но постепенно оттаивала, он, Бертуччо, буквально только что застал её за чаепитием в компании Али. В целом, если смотреть на всё произошедшее, они отделались малой кровью.  </p><p>     — Мы сможем отправиться куда вы посчитаете нужным, как только вы достаточно оправитесь, — подытожил Бертуччо свой долгий доклад.</p><p>      Не сдержавшись, Эдмон оскалился, чуть обнажая уже обычные, пусть и несколько более острые клыки.</p><p>      — Ты, кажется, упустил одну деталь в своем рассказе. Одну важную деталь, которая бросает тень на столь благостную картину, нарисованную тобой, мой друг.</p><p>      Бертуччо замялся, и в этом было столько драматичного фарса. Он много раз сообщал графу о смертях, о низменных удачах их мщения, о порочной людской слабости, в которую так приятно будет пришпилить отравленную иглу, при этом он всегда был собран, услужлив, спокоен, как вышколенный кавалерийский конь, невозмутимый даже в хаосе войны. И вот теперь он молчал, не отводя глаз, но глядя слепо в лицо своего господина.</p><p>      — Альбер приходил ко мне ночью, я видел, что с ним стало, — призывая в помощь всю свою сдержанность, спокойно сказал Эдмон, но в дыхании его всё равно слышался драконий рокот раздражения, — Я хочу знать, насколько тяжело его состояние, и что он думает делать дальше.</p><p>      — Не знаю, господин.</p><p>      — Что именно ты не знаешь? — уже откровенно зло бросил Эдмон. Он устал от этих нелепых тайн, умолчаний, взглядов в пустоту, трагичных асбестовых масок вместо лиц. Если бы не эти бездвижные ноги, он бы вскочил и отправился за ответами к самому Альберу, в какой бы из бесчисленных комнат этого огромного особняка он ни скрывался, но, увы, сейчас добраться до него он сможет разве что ползком, а чем появляться в столь унизительном положении, так лучше уж никогда больше не встречаться.</p><p>      — Я не знаю, насколько тяжело состояние господина Альбера и что он думает делать дальше, — ответил Бертуччо, — Ни я, ни Гайде, ни слуги не видели его с тех пор, как мы оказались здесь.</p><p> </p><p>      — Чудное дело, живете в доме, не видя его хозяина, — усмехнулся в сторону Эдмон и вновь обратился к Бертуччо, — А тогда? Как он выглядел, когда вы в последний раз видели его?</p><p>      — Сложно описать, господин, — тяжело выдохнул слуга. Он замолчал, но теперь Эдмон действительно видел, что он силится подобрать слова и тоже обнаруживает себя хуже бессловесной твари, когда разговор заходит о <em>демоне, созданном из вселенской тьмы и мёртвых звёзд</em>.</p><p>      — Когда он находился рядом с вами, я видел Альбера, которого знали мы все. Но, когда он смотрел на нас, на меня, на Гайде, на Мондего, когда говорил с нами, это был не человек и даже не тень человека. Это было что-то намного хуже вас.</p><p>      <em> Даже не тень человека. Что-то намного хуже вас.</em></p><p>      Столь расплывчатые слова, и столь ясно Эдмон видел их воплощение. Конечно, это не тень. Это тьма, заключенная в нежную оболочку плоти, это сила, способная лишь разрушать, сдерживаемая только той эфемерной сущностью, которую зовут душой. Да долго ли сможет сопротивляться этому древнему, как сам космос, злу избалованный мягкотелый мальчишка?</p><p>      Будто услышав его мысли, Бертуччо добавил:</p><p>      — Мне кажется, <em>он</em> возьмет над ним власть много скорее, чем над вами.</p><p>      — Он правда убил Фернана? — едва слышно спросил Эдмон и с ужасом понял, что малодушно хочет услышать, что ненавистный до бешенной дрожи Фернан Мондего жив, а бедняжка Гайде спутала свой ночной кошмар с реальностью.</p><p>      Но с хладнокровием судьи, отдающего приказ палачу, Бертуччо кивнул.</p><p>      — Ясно, — сухое, свистящее пустотой слово, а следом за ним вдруг живой до неестественного вопрос, — Ты связался с тем лекарем, который делал для меня лекарство?</p><p>      — Нет, господин, прошу меня простить, я не подумал об этом.</p><p>      — Немедленно напиши ему, пусть сделает новую дозу до конца этой недели и пришлет на этот адрес. Пообещай ему любые деньги за срочность и за возможные сложности при доставке. Скажи, что я совсем плох, этот наследник дела Борджиа точно не захочет потерять столь щедрого клиента. Также узнай, в каком состоянии мои корабли, если необходимо, перепиши их на подложные имена и переведи в другой космопорт, можно в другом городе, это неважно. Свяжись с правительством Янины, кажется, они хотели войти в контакт с Гайде. Перевези Батистена сюда, раз ему не по нраву больничный покой. Организуй достойный уход за госпожой де Морсер, задержи лучших врачей, которые остались в городе, любыми деньгами. Ах да, и прежде всего этого прикажи подать мне завтрак и раздобыть трость.</p><p>      На последних словах Бертуччо улыбнулся. Наконец-то он увидел в этом незнакомом смуглом мужчине со спутавшимися темно-каштановыми волосами и поблекшими, как предзакатное море, синими глазами всесильного графа Монте-Кристо, которому поклялся в верности.</p><p>      — Будет исполнено, мой господин, — не скрывая довольства в голосе, поклонился Бертуччо, — Что-нибудь ещё?</p><p>      Проблеск властной улыбки, на миг озарившей исхудавшее до бритвенной остроты лицо Эдмона, угас под ветреным порывом мрачной мысли.</p><p>      — Скажи Альберу, что я бы хотел поговорить с ним.</p><p>      Бертуччо покорно кивнул и вышел из комнаты. Спустя пару минут подали завтрак, из которого Эдмон съел чуть больше трети. Вкус еды, добротной, но без изысков, казался ему слишком насыщенным, словно на вкусовые рецепторы вылили кислоту с дешевыми вкусозаменителями. Поверить только, это была первая еда за двадцать пять лет, вкус которой он именно чувствовал, а не додумывал, как это было с той марсельской ухой или с извечным вином, которое он пил вместо воды, так как не мог опьянеть. Теперь же он ощущал голод, пока ещё приглушенный долгим воздержанием, но постепенно нарастающий. Если бы вкус пищи не казался ему столь чрезмерным, верно, он бы съел всё подчистую, однако здравомыслие быстро вернулось к нему. Пережившие голод, как известно, часто не переживают свою первую трапезу. Что-то, а умереть от заворота кишок после всего случившегося Эдмон не планировал.</p><p>      После обеда, к которому он тоже подошел с осторожностью, вновь пришла Гайде и предложила расчесать ему волосы. По правде, ощупав свалявшиеся до состояния дредов колтуны, Эдмон подумал, что куда проще было бы остричь всё и не мучиться лишний раз, но Гайде уже держала в руках искусно сделанный костяной гребень. Она едва скрывала, насколько отчаянно ей не хотелось оставаться одной в неприветливом, переполненном тенями доме. Эдмон благодушно кивнул ей и подвинулся, уступая место на кровати подле себя. Несколько прядей действительно пришлось отрезать, даже острый гребень из кости инопланетного чудовища не смог продраться сквозь них. В мягкой тишине хищно, как железная цапля, щелкнули ножницы. Перебирая локон за локоном, Гайде расчесывала непривычно мягкие, пусть и чуть сальные волосы, губы её шевелились в безмолвной эльфийской песне. Эдмон смотрел перед собой, не видя ничего, кроме своих мыслей. Мерно плавало умиротворяющее молчание, свойственно только им двоим.</p><p>      Трость принесли ближе к вечеру, и с её помощью Эдмон наконец-то смог встать в полный рост и сделать первый полноценный шаг, пусть мгновение спустя ему спешно пришлось сесть обратно на кровать. Ноги по-прежнему сковывали незримые кандалы. «Ничего, я поднялся после замка Иф, поднимусь и сейчас», — с мрачным упорством подумал Эдмон, сжимая набалдашник трости так, что побелели костяшки и тугими шнурами вздулись вены на тыльной стороне ладони.</p><p>      Бертуччо вернулся перед ужином и отчитался о проделанной работе. Ему удалось разобраться со всем, кроме самого простого и главного: передать Альберу его просьбу. Он честно обошел в тщетных поисках мальчишки весь дом, по крайней мере те комнаты, что остались открыты. После скандала на дебатах Морсеры сократили штат прислуги и закрыли больше половины помещений за ненадобностью. Ключи от них, видимо, Альбер забрал себе и теперь мог с равным успехом находиться за любой запертой дверью.</p><p>      — Ему следовало стать хозяином, а он предпочел участь призрака. Что за дешевый драматизм, — покачал головой Эдмон. Он искренне надеялся, что злая насмешка в его голосе скроет то тупое необъяснимое чувство тревоги, сжимающее грудь до удушья.</p><p>
  <em>      Глупый мальчишка, ты ведь и не думал, что настолько тяжело будет лишиться человечности? Ты смотрел на мою лживую безмятежность, омрачённую лишь редкими приступами «болезни» да видом прекрасного покойника, ты восхищался моей силой, ты был одурманен. Но ты не предполагал, каково это: жить в этой мёртвой коже, не чувствовать ничего, будто в глубокой анестезии, ежесекундно сомневаться в том, чей голос сейчас шепчет в темных палатах твоего разума: твой собственный или чужой.</em>
</p><p>      — Если вдруг ты увидишь его…</p><p>      — Обязательно, господин, — не дожидаясь конца фразы, кивнул Бертуччо. Эдмон одарил его вымученной благодарной улыбкой. Позже Бертуччо помог ему принять ванну. Горячая, окутанная молочной парно́й дымкой вода неожиданно смягчила боль в мышцах, казалось, она проникала в каждую клетку, пропитывая всё тело дурманяще-домашним теплом, пахнущим сладкими травами. Откинувшись на бортик ванны, Эдмон в блаженстве закрыл глаза и шумно вдохнул густой влажный воздух. Впервые с момента пробуждения он почувствовал хоть мимолетную радость от своего нового состояния. Мягкий текучий жар окутывал его, расплавлял муки в прозрачной лаве, очищал его подобно таинству крещения.</p><p>      Он живой. Действительно живой.</p><p>
  <em>      В отличие от мальчика, принесшего ему эту весть.</em>
</p><p>      Ночной образ возник на закрытых, подсвеченных оранжевым светом веках. Вот он, робкий и нелепый, как бесёнок, стоит на расстоянии вытянутой руки, только потянись и легко прикоснешься, по-детски потянешь его за рукав рубашки (господи, уж не той ли окровавленной рубашки, в которой он был тогда?), притянешь его ближе, он покорно опустится на кровать, посмотрит блестящими преданными щенячьими глазами, и ты уже нашепчешь в его заострившееся эльфийское ушко привычные лживые слова успокоения.</p><p>      Да толку-то, если прозорливый демон услужливо растолкует всё своему новому компаньону?</p><p>      Холодное прикосновение обожгло горячее распаренное плечо Эдмона. Он судорожно обернулся, но лишь Бертуччо стоял рядом и протягивал ему полотенце.</p><p>      На ночь Гайде ещё раз расчесала Эдмону волосы и заплела нетугую косу, попыталась было завести разговор, но Эдмон мягко оборвал его, сославшись на усталость. Гайде покорно покинула его, он погасил свет, но не позволил сну овладеть им, хотя голова тяжело кренилась к взбитой подушке, веки слипались как створки раковины, а разнеженное ванной тело потеряло всякую подвижность. Эдмон забивал разум вопросами и задачами, не позволяя коварно тихим сновидениям пробраться в него, до боли в глазах всматривался в темноту, особенно в непроницаемо чёрный прямоугольник дверного проема.</p><p>      Но Альбер не пришел к нему ни той ночью, ни последующими. На исходе первой недели Эдмон оставил свои надежды, предпочтя здоровый сон изматывающему ожиданию до самого восхода солнца, после которого он разрешал себе упасть подбитой птицей в царствие Морфея. Бессонница усложняла и без того тяжелые попытки прийти в более-менее сносное состояние, а шаткий мир за пределами дома Морсеров не желал ждать. В любой момент в дверь могли постучаться проблемы. Граф Монте-Кристо должен был вернуться к своей верной свите и вывести её из шторма, как всякий хороший капитан.</p><p>      И он возвращался, медленно, падая, поднимаясь, но не останавливаясь. Каждый день: ещё несколько шагов, ещё несколько физических упражнений, даже если мышцы ноют будто от восточных пыток, ещё порция еды, ещё горсть таблеток, ещё доза пропущенных новостей для размышления о дальнейших действиях.</p><p>      Оставаться в Париже, да и вообще на Земле было бессмысленно и откровенно опасно. Самым разумным было бы отправиться в одну из соседних галактик и переждать некоторое время на небольшой миролюбивой планетке. А дальше… Эдмон пока осторожно строил далеко идущие планы, он и намеком не обмолвился о них ни слугам, ни Гайде, особенно ей. Его главная идея сначала ей очень не понравится, здесь можно и не гадать, но лет через пять она будет ему благодарна, даже если новое положение не позволит ей сказать об этом вслух. Бертуччо, вероятно, догадывался о его замысле касательно принцессы, но он, как обычно, молча выполнял все приказания и, кажется, будто одобрял его идею. Потому что не знал, что для него задумал господин.</p><p>       Батистен не задавал вообще никаких вопросов, однако и без этого шума от него было на весь дом, если не на всю вымершую улицу. Впрочем, Эдмона скорее радовало возвращение этого сорвиголовы. Он не давал заскучать Гайде, постоянно донимая её пустой забавной болтовней, а в отсутствие Бертуччо помогал безмолвному Али справляться с домашними делами и особенно с прислугой. В воздухе, вопреки летнему зною, расцвело ощущение весеннего пробуждения после затяжной угрюмой зимы. Даже прислуга заметно оттаяла по отношению к новым обитателям, на которых сначала смотрела с плохо скрытой враждебностью, как на захватчиков. Дом Морсеров оживал вместе со своими разноликими, разнохарактерными жильцами, но стоило кому-нибудь лишь вспомнить о его юном хозяине, как все остальные, с проницательностью карточных шулеров считав непрошенную горькую мысль, впадали в тягостное холодное оцепенение.</p><p>      Перестав мучить себя ночными бдениями, Эдмон перестал и спрашивать об Альбере, всё равно кроме мрачного молчания он ничего не получал в ответ, но из мыслей его потерянный мальчик не исчезал ни на секунду. И в ночь на пятницу мысли его будто бы материализовались. В час тринадцать минут по полуночи (электронные часы горели крупными алыми цифрами) Эдмон судорожно проснулся, почувствовав на себе пристальный взгляд. В темноте на долю секунду мигнули два крошечных огонька.</p><p>      — Альбер?</p><p>      Но, если юноша и притаился в покровительственном мраке, то, когда Эдмон вырвался из тумана сновидений и выбежал в коридор, рядом уже никого не было. Если бы он тогда только смог обойти коридор, хоть ближние комнаты… Но именно в минувший день он особенно много ходил, и теперь держался на ногах только за счет всплеска адреналина, который, за отсутствием реальной угрозы, стремительно выдыхался из крови. Эдмон вернулся в кровать, и сон его той ночью был рваным и изматывающим, как после пары бутылок крепкого алкоголя, выпитых в угрюмом одиночестве.</p><p>      Однако началась третья неделя его повторной человеческой жизни, он уже мог обойти весь дом, пускай и с остановками, да и в целом выглядел неплохо для того, кто пережил отлучение от демона. Верная свита нервно безмолвствовала в ожидании его приказа. Париж качался в волнениях после известий, что флот Империи занял опасно выгодные позиции и со дня на день мог войти в атмосферу Земли ровно над французской столицей. О результатах переговоров не просочилось ни одной вести.</p><p>      Врачи пророчили Мерседес де Морсер скорое возвращение домой, где её ждал бывший жених со своей пестрой свитой и мрачная тень её единственного сына.       Поэтому, проснувшись в понедельник с первым дыханием осеннего утра, Эдмон Дантес почувствовал: пора.</p><p>      <em>Пора поиграть в прятки-поиски с призраком.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. В поисках утраченного демона</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>Mesdames et messieurs, bonsoir. Наш общий друг был прав, когда говорил, что моему юному спутнику стоило стать хозяином, но он предпочел участь призрака. Избегать солнца, словно оно способно убить одним касанием, смотреть на чужую жизнь сквозь лунный свет, убегать вором, заслышав собственное имя. Патовое положение.<br/> Мой друг, отринь свои страхи и дозволь мне одарить тебя покоем и познанием. Узри во тьме не проклятье, но утешение.</i>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        В половину шестого утра дом Морсеров замер в хрустально-прохладном музейном покое, лишенном звуков, запахов и движений, кроме призрачного вальса ветра. Эдмон чувствовал себя актером, рано пришедшим на съемочную площадку, так неестественно и фанерно выглядели коридоры, переполненные вычурными узорами, мягкими припыленными коврами, миниатюрными столиками с пустыми изящными вазами и широкими окнами, из которых ещё вполсилы светил бледно-желтый софит солнца. Франтовская трость в руке только усиливала ощущение постановочности всего происходящего. И первый её стук по паркету прозвучал резкой охотничьей дробью.</p><p>      <em>Раз, два, три, четыре, пять.</em></p><p>
  <em>       Дьявола идём искать.</em>
</p><p>      Первым делом Эдмон направился в комнату Мерседес, расположенную в соседнем крыле. Он не особо верил, что сентиментальность и беспокойная тоска по матери выманят Альбера из его укромной кроличьей норы. Просто для вскрытия запретных замков Эдмону позарез нужна была шпилька. Конечно, он не практиковался во взломе с тех давних пор, как взял себе графский титул, но, согласно научными еженедельникам, память мышц вернее любой другой.</p><p>      Расстояние было небольшое, однако идти приходилось медленно, выверено ступая мягкими босыми ступнями, не создавая ни единого отзвука, как крадущаяся по джунглям пантера. Гайде спала в двух комнатах от комнаты Мерседес, и сон её всегда был чуток до патологического. Проходя мимо покоев янинской принцессы, Эдмон на мгновение остановился возле приоткрытой двери, вслушался, не проснулась ли она, и лишь затем продолжил путь.</p><p>      Комната Мерседес била по глазам всеми оттенками розового: от цвета крыла раненного фламинго и до бледно-пудрового румянца фарфоровой куклы. Что удивительно, при столь экстравагантном выборе палитры интерьер скорее казался причудливым, нежели вульгарным. В единую гармоничную картину собирались белый с малиновыми вставками мебельный гарнитур, атласные занавески, развевающиеся крупными складками старомодной испанской юбки, тонкий клубнично-кремовый балдахин над двуспальной, неуютно идеально убранной кроватью, зеркало в оправе из розового золота с наивными аметистовыми проблесками, висящее над мраморным туалетным столиком, сплошь заставленном драгоценными флаконами с духами и шкатулками с всевозможными украшениями, часть из которых высыпались на сам столик и беспечно сверкали падшими звёздами.</p><p>      Эдмон замер на пороге, пораженный прозаичным пониманием.</p><p>      Мерседес, его любимая Мерседес, прожившая детство и незрелую юность в простом фанерном однокомнатном доме на окраине Марселя, провела в этой райской комнате-клетке почти все те годы, что он гнил в железных застенках замка Иф и скитался по безжалостным космическим просторам. Здесь она просыпалась одна или с Фернаном, или с маленьким сыном, которого, верно, сначала боялась оставить хоть на мгновение без присмотра. Эти высокие стены слышали её звонкий смех, эти полы знали её танцующие грациозные шаги, это зеркало ревниво хранит её прекрасный образ. И даже воздух здесь, спустя долгие две недели сиротства, переполнен запахом её любимых духов и невыносимо тонким, дорогим до дрожи в сердце — ароматом её тела.</p><p>      Поддавшись слабости, Эдмон закрыл глаза и всего на миг позволил себе всецело отдаться мгновению и просто дышать, <em>дышать</em>. Ничто так не будоражит память, как неприручаемый, неуловимый запах. Призраки ушедших дней окружали его невесомыми объятиями, от которых давно зарубцевавшиеся раны вспыхивали свежей солёной кровью.</p><p>      Эдмон открыл глаза, выдохнул, как пловец за миг до выстрела судьи, и стремительно направился к туалетному столику, цепляясь за стены и мебель, чтобы не стучать лишний раз тростью. Длинные иглы шпилек торчали из небольшого стаканчика в самом углу столика. Вынув одну, Эдмон убедился в её прочности и хотел было уйти, как взгляд его зацепился за собственное отражение.</p><p>      Как зло порой шутят бесхарактерные зеркала.</p><p>      Кроме болезненной худобы лица да блеклых глаз страстотерпца ничто не выдавало в человеке по ту сторону серебряной глади пережитых им кошмаров. В золотом зеркале отражался красивый мужчина с кожей цвета молочного шоколада, длинными каштановыми волосами, собранными в низкий хвост, и щеголеватой острой бородкой.</p><p>       <em>А если…</em> Если вся жизнь, которую он помнил, только приснилась ему? Затянувшийся ночной кошмар, и вот он очнулся. Его зовут Эдмон Дантес, ему сорок пять лет, он выбился из марсельских моряков в ряды самых влиятельных господ на Земле и многих других планетах, ведь честный труд и доброе сердце всегда оказываются вознаграждены. Он женат на любимой женщине и души не чает в единственном сыне. Он никогда не знал неволи и не проклинал никого самыми страшными словами, которые только может породить человеческий разум. Он никогда не заключал контракта с дьяволом. Он никогда не был графом Монте-Кристо.</p><p>      <em>О нет, не пытайся сбежать в свой старый воздушный замок. Твои грехи слишком тяжелы для него.</em></p><p>      Покинув комнату Мерседес, Эдмон отправился на поиски Альбера.</p><p>       В доме Морсеров было три этажа плюс подвал и чердак. Конечно, самым очевидным местом пряток для мальчика-демона казался подвал, да вот только подвал Морсеров был не тем привычным подобием могильника с мутными лампами и склизкими холодными стенами, а на редкость обжитым, светлым подземным помещением, переполненным разнообразной снедью, за который по несколько раз на дню спускались слуги. Если не закопаться в мешках с картошкой и морковью, то долго скрываться там не получится, сколько дьявольских сил ни прилагай. Поэтому Эдмон решил начать с противоположного — с чердака, в который заглядывали раз в год, если не реже.</p><p>      К чердаку вела невзрачная лестница, находящаяся в крыле прислуги. Подниматься по ней приходилось с осторожностью, с какой сапер ступает по минному полю: старые ступени порывались заскрипеть, стоило только занести над ними ногу. Хуже того, в отличие от прочих лестниц, эту давно не ремонтировали, и она в отместку вздыбилась занозами, которые глубоко впивались в босые ступни. Замок оказался под стать всему этом забытому уголку: он заржавел до рыжины и, кажется, обзавелся строптивостью старика. Эдмон провозился с ним с полчаса, если не больше. Пальцы его потеряли былую ловкость, шпилька неловко двигалась в них, норовя выскользнуть и улететь в лестничный пролет. Эдмон нервничал: вся прислуга переместилась на первый этаж, да и в целом не заходила в эту часть без дела, но вдруг кому-то именно сейчас взбредет подняться сюда черт знает зачем.       Наконец покорно щелкнул механизм, и дужка выскочила из ржавого корпуса замка.</p><p>      Поднявшись по ещё одной лестнице, Эдмон оказался в душном, переполненном пылью полумраке, освещаемом лишь парой скошенных окон в крыше. По большей части чердак пустовал, только по углам притаились какие-то неразборчивые угловатые скопления рухляди, в основном сломанная мебель и обреченные на гибель картины.</p><p>      — Альбер? — негромко позвал Эдмон, но чутьё подсказывало ему, что мальчика здесь нет. На всякий случай он всё равно обошел весь чердак, убедился в правильности предчувствия и спустился вниз.</p><p>      На выходе из крыла прислуги, Эдмон задумался, а не осмотреть ли запертые комнаты на этой стороне. Идея сначала показалась ему разумной, под шквалом эмоций Альбер мог запереться хоть в кладовке для хранения садовой утвари, с него станется, однако та же старшая служанка, кажется, хранила дубликаты ключей от всех комнат персонала, и украсть их у неё было всяко сложнее, чем общие ключи. В любом случае, если поиски не увенчаются успехом, он вернется сюда.</p><p>      Следующими Эдмон осмотрел две другие гостевые спальни на третьем этаже, кабинет и библиотеку генерала Морсера, которыми он, судя по излишней аккуратности обстановки, пользовался не особо часто. К концу третьего этажа к пальцам вернулась прежняя ловкость и воровская интуиция. Одно выверенное движение шпилькой как скрипичным смычком, и замок с щелчком поддается, открывая очередную дверь в очередную душную зашторенную комнату с темными углами, в которых притаилась надежда, но не юноша бледный со взором горящим.</p><p>      Столько комнат, столько болезненных замираний сердца, когда первый солнечный луч проникает во мрак золотистой полоской, столько раз прозвучавшее заветное имя и столько горьких мгновений разочарования. Альбера нет нигде.</p><p>       Черт подери, да месяц назад он, гордый граф Монте-Кристо, разразился бы гомерическим хохотом, если бы кто-нибудь осмелился сказать, что он будет брошенной собакой бегать по всему особняку Морсеров в поисках этого бестолкового мальчишки. У жизни очень изощренное чувство юмора, этого у неё нет отнять.</p><p>      С первого этажа начал доноситься обыденный утренний шум, предвещающий скорое приглашение на завтрак. Стоило вернуться в свою комнату до того, как кто-нибудь из слуг отправится к нему, его поиски должны были пока оставаться тайной, ведь как ни посмотри, а взламывать замки в чужом доме, даже с самой благой целью, занятие мало одобряемое.</p><p>      На третьем этаже оставалось всего две непроверенные комнаты, если не осматривать все с тщательностью Шерлока Холмса, как первые, то он вполне укладывается по времени. Очередной замок поддался без проблем, Эдмон и щелчка не смог расслышать, так профессионально всё вышло. Змеем юркнув за приоткрытую дверь и тут же затворив её за собой, он оказался в странном гибриде гостиной и библиотеки.</p><p>      В отличие от предыдущих комнат, эта почему-то не была выдержана в едином стиле, не прослеживалось вообще никакой логики даже в подборе мебели: диван и два кресла из разных комплектов, абсолютно не сочетающихся между собой ни цветом, ни дизайном, журнальный столик с неубранной стопкой книг выглядел чересчур громоздким для столь небольшого помещения, и без того ужатого двумя широкими книжными стеллажами. Ещё и какой-то необъяснимо дурацкий ковер с арабскими мотивами покрывал пол.</p><p>      Не теряя ни секунды, Эдмон прошел через всю комнату, оглядел её со стороны плотно зашторенного окна, не нашел ничего, кроме скопища разнообразных безделиц, и направился обратно к двери. Смутное предчувствие толкало его к последней, самой крайней комнате коридора, а предчувствию граф Монте-Кристо привык доверять порой больше разума.</p><p>      Он уже приоткрыл дверь, как вдруг с той стороны послышался шум шагов и негромкие женские голоса. Эдмон мгновенно отпрянул, отошел обратно к окну, но это имело мало смысла. Если служанки вдруг заметят, что ранее запертая дверь чуть-чуть, буквально на полсантиметра приоткрыта и решат заглянуть, они тут же увидят его, как бы он ни пытался слиться с темнотой. Комната столь мала, что одного узкого луча света хватит, чтобы осветить её целиком.</p><p>      «Что ж, теперь, видимо, моя очередь прятаться», — с нервной усмешкой подумал Эдмон и отодвинул одну занавеску. Даже дети не выбирают столь очевидного укрытия, да только иного выбора у него не осталось, разве что выпрыгнуть в окно.</p><p>      Но за занавесками не оказалось окна.</p><p>      Странная комната неожиданно продолжалась глубоким эркером с просторными панорамными окнами, прикрытыми более тонкими занавесками, нежели те, через которые прошел Эдмон. Всё пространство этого потайного эркера занимала низкая, едва возвышающаяся над полом, широкая софа́, покрытая хаотичной россыпью пестрых подушек и парой покрывал, под которыми лежал расхристанный, ангельски безмятежный Альбер.</p><p>      Робкие солнечные зайчики пятнали его бледные щёки, распадались золотыми нитями по растрепанным иссиня-чёрным волосам. С приоткрытых посиневших губ его тихо срывалось лёгкое, метрономно-размеренное дыхание. Альбер спал, как спят только счастливые дети, пойманные сном во время игры.</p><p>      Силы оставили Эдмона. Его ноги задрожали и опасно подогнулись в коленях. Если бы не трость, он бы рухнул как подстреленная дичь. Собрав всю волю, он медленно опустился на софу рядом с Альбером, отставил трость в сторону (аккуратно, без единого звука), провел ладонью по своему взмокшему лбу, нервно убрал выбившуюся прядь за ухо и вперил ошеломленный взор на юношу, лежащего от него на расстоянии в два дюйма, не более. Он смотрел и не верил своим глазам. Дрожащая рука его уже потянулась, жаждая прикосновения для укрепления веры, как жаждал Фома Неверующий, но остановилась, словно наткнувшись на незримую неодолимую преграду.</p><p>      Нет, он потревожит его покой. Ему ли, жившему проклятой жизнью столько лет, не знать, как тяжело забыться сном, когда в голове твоей постоянно идёт битва и чужеродная сила сводит с ума. Пусть спит, пока может, теперь он будет ждать его пробуждения.</p><p>      <em>Его потерянный мальчик. Его молодое беспечное зло.</em></p><p>      «Теперь в этом доме на одного без вести пропавшего стало больше», — с улыбкой подумал Эдмон и осторожно, стараясь не побеспокоить Альбера случайный касанием, прислонился к стене. В прорези меж занавесок мелькала изумрудная дубовая крона, сквозь которую пробивался новый день. Незаслуженное чувство покоя заполнило Эдмона с головой.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Потерянный мальчик</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i> Mesdames et messieurs, bonsoir. Как бы мой дорогой визави не стремился к уединению, я знал, что нам предстоит снова столкнуться с нашим общим другом. Не в его характере отпускать и забывать. В прежние времена я был бы рад его обществу, его душа - удивительное удовольствие, даже когда ты лишь созерцаешь её со стороны. Но, боюсь, из союзника он обратился в противника.<br/>Ему нужно это юное сердце. Так же как и мне.</i>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Граф?</p><p>      Эдмон вздрогнул всем телом от звуков этого голоса, этого забытого колокольно-звонкого голоса, чуть медлительного спросонья, чудесного ясного юношеского голоса, который он слышал всегда вопреки всем проделкам дьявола. Он обернулся на этот голос с резкостью разбуженного человека, хотя он не спал, а впал в тягучее медитативное состояние, когда весь отдаешься созерцанию чего-то, неважно: неба, листвы, стен, выцарапанных полосок-отметок, сумрака на кончике носа, и перестаешь замечать течение времени. «Маленькая смерть» — так он называл это искусство, постигнутое в замке Иф, где целыми днями он забывался в этом состоянии сомнамбулы и просыпался только когда в вены на шее и руках вонзались змеи-провода, через которые в заключенных поддерживали жизнь, подавая синтетические питательные растворы. Право слово, гнилая телятина и дешевая разваренная каша были бы куда приятнее.</p><p>      Стряхнув с себя мрачные воспоминания и оковы оцепенения, Эдмон ясно посмотрел на Альбера. Тот чуть приподнялся на своей лежанке и по-кошачьи ласково щурил разноцветные глаза, в которых бликовали солнечные лучи. Верно, он тоже не верил, что проснулся и сейчас не смотрит продолжение сладостного сна. Мятая грязная рубашка <em>(да, та же самая, в которой он в последний раз видел его)</em> сползла с его плеч почти до самых локтей, а он и не стремился поправить её.</p><p>      <em>Драгоценный мальчик с кожей цвета чистейшего аквамарина. Сколько бы сейчас он, его погубитель, отдал, чтобы глаза, смотрящие на него, были сапфирово-синими, а не этот кровавый рубиновый и ядовитый нефритовый цвет.</em></p><p>      — Доброе утро, виконт, раз мы обращаемся друг к другу по титулам.</p><p>      Альбер сонно улыбнулся ему, как улыбался в тот сумеречный вечер, когда предназначенный не ему яд со столика голубых роз едва не отправил его в царство мертвых. Одурманенная бледная улыбка, дурманящая невольного созерцателя сильнее опиума и гашиша. И вдруг взгляд Альбера похолодел от осознания, блеснул сталью. Юноша окончательно пробудился, а с ним и бесплотный прозорливый советник за его левым плечом.</p><p>      — Как вы… как вы нашли меня? Я ведь забрал ключи.</p><p>      — Ищите и найдете, стучите и отворят вам, — с деланной серьёзностью продекламировал Эдмон и на последних словах с артистичностью фокусника извлек из ниоткуда тонкую шпильку. С минуту Альбер непонимающе пялился на неё как на последнее достижение далекой инопланетной цивилизации, а затем тихо рассмеялся, прикрыв острозубый рот ладонью.</p><p>      Его смех, его улыбка, его блестящие юные глаза… Во тьме Эдмон не мог увидеть, как много осталось в этом новом создании от Альбера де Морсера, которого он встретил на Луне в разгар разнузданного развеселого карнавала. И вот он, непривычно бледный и осунувшийся, но до боли знакомый смеялся, и ничто, ни единое дыхание не выдавало в нём чудовища.</p><p>      — А вы не солгали, когда говорили, что для вас не существует никаких преград, — успокоившись, сказал Альбер, — Но, пожалуй, талант взломщика я в вас не предполагал.</p><p>      — Ты многого не знаешь обо мне, — ответил Эдмон и тут же пожалел о своих словах, брошенных так необдуманно.</p><p>      Что-то незримо перевернулось в одно мгновение. Будто щелкнул пальцами незримый распорядитель, и сменилась беззвучная музыка, задающая настроение всей сцене. Альбер наклонил голову, непроницаемо-смоляные пряди пали на его глаза. Хищно сверкнул длинными клыками оскал.</p><p>      — Боюсь, я ничего не знаю о вас, — бесцветным голосом сказал юноша и тут же смягчился, — Но я рад, что вы в порядке. Я… я очень боялся, что <em>он</em> солгал мне, и я просто стал для <em>него</em> очередным дурачком, продавшим душу за мираж. Теперь, когда я вижу вас, я спокоен.</p><p>      Столько осмысленной, горькой нежности и пережитого страдания звучало в его речи. Каждое слово вонзалось иголкой под кожу и через сплетение синих вен попадало в беззащитное, невыносимо чувствительное человеческое сердце. Эдмон, впервые за все время их знакомства, не выдержал взгляда Альбера, и опустил глаза.</p><p>      <em>Оставить при себе злую правду, не дать ей быть озвученной и услышанной, сказать то, что измученный проклятый мальчик хочет услышать, окутать его убаюкивающими напевами лжи. Обнять, прошептать фальшивое «всё будет хорошо теперь, когда мы вместе».</em></p><p>      <em>Но разве это спасет его?</em></p><p>      — Ты и есть дурак, продавший душу за мираж, — спокойно и отчетливо сказал Эдмон, взглянув Альберу в глаза, прямо в бездонные точки зрачков, во тьме которых притаился дьявол.</p><p>      Альбер дернулся как от крепкой пощечины наотмашь.</p><p>      — Пожалуйста, не начинайте, — умоляюще прошептал он, слабый, загнанный, всё ещё просто подросток, — То, что было сделано, невозможно отменить или как-то изменить. Я сделал то, что был должен…</p><p>      — Должен? Каждый мой поступок, за который ты мог считать себя моим должником, я сделал ради мести, и ты прекрасно это знаешь.</p><p>      Эдмон говорил без злости или раздражения, голос его звучал ровно, как у учителя, объясняющего отстающему ученику самые очевидные вещи. И всё же это была жестокость. Выверенная жестокость безразличного палача, точно вбивающего гвоздь за гвоздем в тонкие запястья.</p><p>      Каждое его слово — новый раскаленный добела гвоздь.</p><p>      — Хорошо, — покорно кивнул Альбер, — Я сделал то, что хотел.</p><p>      — Если ты хотел убить себя, мог избрать для этого менее изощренный способ, — мрачно улыбнулся Эдмон, но улыбка тут же слетела с его губ, — Ты не понимаешь, насколько неправильно то, что произошло с нами. Я… я даже никогда не думал о своей жизни после отмщения, потому что я должен был умереть, как только последний враг мой выпьет до дна уготованную ему горькую чашу возмездия. Мне не было смысла жить дальше, моё сознание, душа, называй как хочешь, исчезли бы, а тело всецело ушло во власть <em>того, кто дал мне силу</em>. На этом строился наш с <em>ним</em> договор, и я был готов к такому концу. Это ты, а не я, должен был остаться в живых вопреки всему. Ты не должен был жертвовать собой ради меня, пойми это!</p><p>      Он не выдержал и сорвался на приглушенный крик. Их могли услышать… Да и к черту, пусть услышат, пусть найдут, пусть распахнут занавес и озарят светом нового дня правду. Альбер де Морсер продал тело и душу дьяволу ради человека, уничтожившего его безмятежное бытие.</p><p>      Никто не нашел их.</p><p>      — Я ведь сказал вам однажды: «Я не представляю своей жизни без вас». Вы тогда ответили, что мой юношеский жар охладит жестокая реальность*, — незнакомым, ужасно бесчувственным и при этом опасно ломким, как мартовский лёд, голосом сказал Альбер и поднял голову, — Вы ошиблись, граф.</p><p>      Безумная тонкая усмешка изуродовала его бескровные юные губы, обнажая звериные клыки. Глаза его остекленели, превратились в два матовых кристалла, и Эдмон не видел в них ничего живого, кроме своего ошеломленного отражения.</p><p>      <em>Это то, чего испугались Гайде и Бертуччо, многое повидавшие на своем смутном веку. Дьявол, который ради любви пойдёт на любые прегрешения и преступления.</em></p><p>      Холодная мальчишеская ладонь легла на его, Эдмона, ладонь и тут же отпрянула, почувствовав невольную дрожь, пробежавшую под смуглой кожей. Альбер испугался самого себя, сжался, как улитка в раковине.</p><p>      — Простите… Я не так себе представлял наш разговор, — сказал он едва слышно, — Хотя, если честно, я вообще не знал, заговорю ли с вами снова.</p><p>      — Пожертвовал собой, чтобы спасти меня и избегать до конца жизни, прячась в заброшенной комнате? — сухо усмехнулся Эдмон, — Довольно странное решение даже для тебя.</p><p>      Альбер невольно улыбнулся, но улыбка быстро пропиталась полынной горечью.</p><p>      — Мне пришлось так поступить. Я… — он замер в смущении, силясь совладать с мыслями и словами, — Я хотел так много сказать вам той ночью, когда вы проснулись. Все ночи, что вы были без сознания, я ждал вас, сидя возле вашей кровати, и боялся, что вы никогда не проснетесь. Я… Я держал вас за запястье пока моя рука не начинала разрываться от боли. Я просто не мог успокоиться, если не чувствовал ваш пульс. Ох, вы даже не представляете, как я сходил с ума днями, потому что не мог быть рядом… И я был так рад, когда услышал вас, когда вы позвали меня по имени! Я так не хотел уходить тогда, я никогда не хотел уходить от вас! Но я испугался, что вы увидите меня по-настоящему и отшатнетесь, как Гайде и Бертуччо. Лучше уж никогда вам не видеть нового меня, так решил я.</p><p>      Альбер совершенно по-детски подтянул острые колени к груди и, обняв их руками, уткнулся в них лбом.</p><p>      — Господи, я совсем не понимаю, что происходит, — голос его звучал сдавленно и тяжело, будто из-под земли, — Да, я изменился, вот только весь мир вокруг меня изменился ещё сильнее, и теперь мне нет места в нём. Я выбиваюсь, я мешаю всем, я опасен и… Граф! — резко вскинув голову, в отчаянии обратился Альбер к нему, — Я вижу, как все, кто когда-то улыбался мне, кто любил меня или хотя бы говорил, что любит, теперь смотрят на меня с ужасом и пытаются незаметно найти оружие или путь для побега, будто я бешеное животное, способное убить их одним прикосновением. Скажите, что видите вы, что видят они? Ведь это же я, Альбер, Альбер де Морсер, глупый жалкий Альбер…</p><p>      <em>Если бы он заплакал сейчас, если бы только он мог плакать, а не задыхаться в ядовитом дыхании боли, безумно биться в ней, как зверь, запутавшийся в колючей проволоке… Но он не мог заплакать. Ничто не было способно облегчить его страдания.</em></p><p>      — Никто раньше не боялся меня, все лишь смеялись надо мной, как над безобидной собачонкой, даже когда я от всего сердца желал кому-то смерти. А теперь все готовы бежать от меня, просто потому что я существую.</p><p>      В воздухе растекся сырой сумеречный запах подземелья. Кто-нибудь другой решил бы, что это лишь сквозняк прорвался сквозь старую оконную раму, но Эдмон слишком хорошо знал его. Это всегда начиналось с запаха тления, затем возникало странное ощущение, будто кожу твою покрыла ледяная утренняя роса, вот только это был твой лихорадочный липкий пот, мучительная дрожь пробегала электрическим током по мышцам, темный туман застилал разум, и вот в плотной всеобъемлющей тьме ты слышал голос, неожиданно прекрасный мягкий голос, говорящий с тобой на самом чистом поэтичном французском с елейной ласковостью близкого друга.</p><p>      <em>Зачем ты терпишь эти страдания, mon ami, mon cher pauvre ami? Ты держишься за сердце, как утопающий за сломанную доску, но, если ты отпустишь, ты сможешь плыть навстречу заре. Так отпусти. Позволь печали утонуть.</em></p><p>      — Альбер, я здесь, я не бегу от тебя.</p><p>      Заставить себя говорить спокойно и вкрадчиво, когда потусторонний страх захватывает всё твоё жалкое существо, было сложно до одури, но Эдмон приказывал себе, своей хваленной воле держаться и идти сквозь надвигающийся шторм. Он прикоснулся к плечу замершего в оцепенении мальчика, сжал его, крепко, превращая пустые слова в действие. Другой рукой он судорожно пытался достать из кармана простую пластиковую упаковку, дешевую замену тому чудесному изумруду-шкатулке.</p><p>      — Выпей это, тебе станет легче. Это поможет заглушить <em>его</em> голос.</p><p>      Слепым взглядом Альбер уставился на протянутые бело-синие пилюли, но даже не пошевелился. Он слушал не Эдмона, а приятный пряный голос дьявола-утешителя, который никогда не оставлял его в эти темные одинокие дни, который был с ним в этой богом забытой комнате с безвкусной рухлядью и окном в чужую солнечную жизнь.</p><p>      — Альбер, пожалуйста, — голос Эдмона дрогнул под властью волнения. Он видел, как разгораются мальчишеские глаза страшным космическим сиянием, как проступают фиолетовые стигмы на лбу и руках, — Выпей это и тебе станет легче.</p><p>      — <em>Oh, mon cher Edmond, croyez-vous en votre parole?*</em> — спросил его Альбер чужим безупречно певучим голосом. Ни язык, ни приоткрытые губы его при этом не двигались. Голос звучал из самой его груди, по которой расплывалось прозрачное пятно, обнажающее сердце. Резким проворным движением Эдмон прижал ладонь с пилюлями ко рту Альбера и запрокинул ему голову. Мальчишка дернулся, но Эдмон лишь крепче прижал ладонь, будто убийца, лишающий жертву предсмертного крика. Острые клыки змеиным жалом впились в его плоть.</p><p>       От боли, яркой, яростной, бьющей в мозг раскаленной молнией, мужчина хрипло вскрикнул, и всё равно не отпустил бешено бьющегося мальчишку. Свободной рукой он сжал его в насильственных объятиях.</p><p>      <em>Крепче, крепче, пусть холод жжёт его каленным железом, он не отпустит, он не позволит ему опять исчезнуть.</em></p><p>      — Альбер!</p><p>      <em>Сколько раз он повторил его имя, будто оно было способно стать священным заклинанием, изгоняющим дьявола?</em></p><p>      На краткий миг Альбер будто бы успокоился и вынул клыки, но тут же вонзил их ещё глубже со сдавленным звериным рыком. Кровь потекла горячим вином на его язык, и Альбер перестал биться. Стигмы на его полуобнаженном теле вспыхнули холодным аметистовым сиянием. Смертельный ужас пробрал Эдмона до самого позвоночника, сковал его трупным окоченением.</p><p>      Альбер.</p><p>      Альбер пьёт его кровь. С наслаждением, не поддающимся описанию. Кровь течет по его шероховатому языку в сдавленную глотку, кровь переполняет его рот чудесным вкусом морской соли и горького шоколада. Он не замечал голода с того момента, как демон заполнил всё его существо, а теперь он весь обратился в отчаянную, неутолимую жажду.</p><p>      Ещё сильнее вонзить зубы в восхитительно тёплую плоть, выдавить из трепещущих сосудов ещё несколько драгоценных темных капель.</p><p>      Тощее мальчишеское горло содрогнулось. Альбер проглотил лекарство, запив его не водой, а кровью. Кровью своего возлюбленного графа Монте-Кристо.</p><p>      Осознание ударило его точным коротким ударом под дых. В единый миг сияние спало со стигм, а к глазам вернулся прежний цвет. Альбер вынул клыки из ладони Эдмона и обессилено обмяк в его объятьях. Верно, отпусти Эдмон его в этот момент, он бы рухнул на софу жалкой тряпичной куклой. Но Эдмон не отпустил его. Он держал Альбера дрожащими от перенапряжения руками, тяжело дышал, как после битвы с диким зверем, и крупные капли скатывались по его побледневшему лицу.</p><p>      Прошли долгие минуты, прежде чем Эдмон осмелился убрать горящую от боли, кровоточащую ладонь, всё ещё зажимавшую рот Альбера. Мальчик судорожно вздохнул, как утопающий, вырвавшийся из тёмных глубин к свежему до рези в лёгких морскому воздуху.</p><p>      — Я сейчас отпущу тебя, но, если ты попробуешь свернуть мне шею, клянусь, я заставлю тебя проглотить всё оставшееся лекарство, — прохрипел Эдмон в острое бледное ухо Альбера, и уже было ослабил хватку, как вдруг Альбер схватил его руки своими. Холодные пальцы отчаянно цеплялись за тёплую смуглую кожу, едва не пронзая её насквозь, оставляя тёмно-синие леопардовые пятна гематом.</p><p>      — Не отпускайте меня, пожалуйста, — сдавленно простонал мальчик. Его била бредовая крупная дрожь. Он словно вырвался из ледяного штормового моря и тут же попал на растерзание северных ветров. Он не мог согреться, не мог спрятаться от вечной зимы. Лишь чужое тепло давало ему ложное успокоение. Тепло и оглушительное сердцебиение, перебивающее слабый стук в его груди.</p><p>      — Пожалуйста, не отпускайте меня хотя бы ещё немного. Я не могу…</p><p>      — Хорошо, я не отпущу, — тихо перебил его Эдмон. У него не осталось сил на споры и увещания. Он молился Богу, в которого не верил, чтобы не потерять сознание. Если он… <em>о господи, чертова вальсирующая чернота уже кружит его голову…</em> если он закроет сейчас глаза, Альбер опять исчезнет.</p><p>      Но Альбер не исчезал. И мраморный холод его тела успокаивал, как инъекция анестетика.</p><p>      — Спасибо, граф.</p><p>      Даже не видя его лица, Эдмон знал, что мальчик улыбается.</p><p>      — Эдмон, Альбер. Зови меня по имени, — устало прошептал мужчина, — Граф Монте-Кристо умер по твоей милости.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*"Я ведь сказал вам однажды: «Я не представляю своей жизни без вас». Вы тогда ответили, что мой юношеский жар охладит жестокая реальность", - вольный перевод не менее вольного английского дубляжа. Имеется в виду этот момент (субтитры не соответствуют дубляжу): https://pavlin-pervert.tumblr.com/post/188790336781</p><p>*"Oh, mon cher Edmond, croyez-vous en votre parole?" - (фр.) Ох, Эдмон, ты сам веришь своим словам?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Химера</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>Mesdames, messieurs, bonsoir. Мой друг принял тёмное причастие, и сладость крови стала для него откровением, как и легкость смерти. Он просит нашего возлюбленного не отпускать его, и это так смешно слышать от того, кто всем своим существом стремится убежать.<br/>Он всё ещё такое дитя, но глупы те, кто видят в детях идеал невинности. Дети - это абсолют жестокости. </i>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Ткань рубашки треснула оглушительно громко и неправдоподобно легко, будто рисовая бумага, от единственного рывка мальчишеских рук. Эдмон старался не думать о том, что кусок ткани, которым Альбер старательно бинтовал его раненную ладонь, мог хранить в себе незримые капли крови сразу двух Морсеров, отца и сына, он безразлично смотрел, как его собственная кровь проступает через каждый новый слой спрутовым чернильным пятном.</p><p>      Укус оказался глубже, чем посчитал одурманенный адреналином мозг, и теперь его, Эдмона, кровь чернела повсюду: на софе, на покрывалах и пестрых подушках. Полуголый, смущенный своей неказистой наготой Альбер был весь покрыт широкими багровыми росчерками, будто безумный художник-маньяк решил превратить его бледное тело в свой холст. Особенно жутко выглядело мальчишеское лицо, покрытое тёмной кровавой глазурью от носа до самого подбородка. Попытки стереть свидетельства минувшего кошмара не увенчались успехом из-за отсутствия воды. В нелепой комнате нашлось десять ваз разного стиля и размера и пара чудесных хрустальных графинов и во всех лишь пушистый пыльный осадок на дне.</p><p>      — Что это вообще за комната? — невзначай спросил Эдмон, сгибая и разгибая пальцы на раненой руке. Каждое движение отдавалось тягучей болью и новым разливом венных чернил на ткани, но в остальном рана была не самая опасная. Если, конечно, клыки юного демона не таили в себе смертоносный яд.</p><p>      — Сначала это была моя игровая, а когда я вырос, родители попытались сделать из неё малую гостиную, но почему-то ничего не вышло. В итоге сюда стали сносить те вещи, которые жалко выкинуть, а видеть особо не хочется, всякие дурацкие подарки, неуместные картины, книги, которые никто не читает, всё такое, — оглядывая комнату безразличным взглядом, ответил Альбер, — Вообще жалко, это место возле окна всегда было моим самым любимым в доме.</p><p>      — Надеюсь, ты выбрал эту комнату только из-за окна, а не из-за глупого символизма, — усмехнулся Эдмон.</p><p>      — Наверное. Я не помню, почему в первый раз зашел сюда, — беспечно, невыносимо по-детски пожал плечами задумавшийся юноша, — А потом мне понравилось просто лежать здесь и думать о всяком и…</p><p>      Альбер запнулся, сомнения легли на его изуродованное лицо темно-серыми тенями, а меж тем слова дрожали на запекшихся губах, как стрела на натянутой тетиве.</p><p>      — <em>Он</em> показывал тебе видения? — осторожно спросил Эдмон.</p><p>      — Нечасто, — облегченно выдохнув, с живостью ответил Альбер, — Вернее, предлагал <em>он</em> часто, но я почти всегда противился, хотя то, что открывалось мне, было невероятно волнующе… Исчезнувшие цивилизации с далеких планет, войны, в сравнении с которыми недавние события — детская возня, судьбы великие и ужасные, истины, которые я не мог постигнуть, хотя они звучали на моем языке, Грань всех галактик, с которой <em>он</em> пришел… <em>Он</em> не обещал делиться со мной своей мудростью, когда мы заключали контракт, но с первого же дня <em>он</em> всегда был здесь, — Альбер коснулся своего лба, — <em>Он</em> говорил со мной, как добрый учитель, почти как говорили со мной вы в те золотые дни…</p><p>      Жаркая речь перебилась тоскливым ветром ностальгии. Альбер на долю мгновения закрыл глаза, позволяя прошлому вспыхнуть перед внутренним взором во всей своей идеализированной кинематографической красоте, а затем с тихим вздохом продолжил:</p><p>       — Все эти видения и знания столь соблазнительны, но мне кажется, чем больше я отдаюсь им, чем чаще я соглашаюсь с <em>ним</em>, тем дальше и дальше я ухожу от себя. Это чувствуется как… как…</p><p>      — Как умирание, мой друг.</p><p>      Неподдельная, перечно-мятная печаль прозвучала так неожиданно, что Альбер замер без дыхания, а затем мягкий белый полумесяц улыбки расплылся по его обагренным губам, и подведенные бессонными тенями веки опустились наполовину на загоревшиеся глаза.</p><p>      — Странно, но я каждый раз так удивляюсь, что вы понимаете меня. Я словно забыл, что совсем недавно вы сами были связаны с <em>ним</em>, — с благоговейной, тихой благодарностью сказал Альбер и вдруг засмеялся, — А ведь при этом я никак не привыкну к тому, что вы больше не похожи на космического вампира.</p><p>      — Я сам до сих пор вижу в зеркале незнакомца из прошлого, а не себя, — слабо улыбнулся Эдмон.</p><p>      После инцидента прошло где-то с полчаса, если верить внутреннему чувству времени (все часы в комнате шли вразнобой). Он более-менее пришел в себя, по крайней мере, предобморочная жаркая вялость отодвинулась на задний план, хоть и не исчезла до конца. Пора было покидать комнату ненужных чудес и возвращаться в светлый безжалостный реальный мир.</p><p>      — Думаю, своим исчезновением я успел встревожить мою верную свиту, — сказал Эдмон и, опираясь на трость, с трудом поднялся на ноги, но тут же едва не упал обратно, так отчаянно и резко Альбер вцепился в его руку.</p><p>      — Когда вы придете снова? — взволнованно спросил он, встав на колени. Он не пытался скрыть отчаянной мольбы, придавшей его жуткому окровавленному лицу прелесть падшего ангела, раскаявшегося в своём преступном решении.</p><p>      — Когда я приду? — насмешливо приподняв бровь, переспросил Эдмон, будто действительно не понял вопроса, — Альбер, я искал тебя не для того, чтобы оставить в заброшенной комнате с кучей хлама. Пойдем, нам обоим ещё нужно вымыться, прежде чем мы предстанем перед остальными.</p><p>      — Граф…</p><p>      — По имени, Альбер.</p><p>      — Я не могу вернуться! Так я сделаю всем только хуже. Я ведь сказал вам, да вы и верно и сами видели, как все боятся меня…</p><p>      — Им нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть, только и всего. Они боятся тебя тем больше, чем меньше видят тебя.</p><p>      — Они боятся меня, потому что видели, на что я способен, — упавшим голосом прошептал Альбер и отпустил его руку, — Верно, они вам ещё не рассказали о том, что случилось тогда. Я…</p><p>      — Я всё знаю, Альбер, — излишне поспешно прервал его Эдмон.</p><p>      — И после этого вы думаете, что они будут относиться ко мне по-старому? — откинув челку с глаз, болезненно-ядовито поинтересовался Альбер.</p><p>      Всё-таки он изменился, сколько ни цепляйся за милый теплокровный образ из прошлого. Это больше не наивный, безупречно покладистый, пусть и временами норовистый, как родовитый жеребчик, мальчишка-подросток с разумом точно открытая книга с крупным текстом и красочными иллюстрациями. Он переполнился едкой желчью и горькой полынью, он как раненое животное: скулит от боли, жаждет ласки и помощи и при этом пятится от любой протянутой руки, разве что не кусается.</p><p>      Ложь. Кусается и ещё как, ладонь до сих пылает открытым пламенем. Хоть бы не пришлось швы накладывать.</p><p>      — Что же, ты планируешь навсегда остаться здесь? — не найдя ответа, спросил Эдмон.</p><p>      Альбер странно улыбнулся ему, но промолчал. Задумал ведь уже что-то, и, верно, считает свой замысел тонким и продуманным настолько, что ставить других в известность — только вредить ему. Да уж, юношеский максимализм держался в нем крепче всего.</p><p>      — Альбер, — вкрадчиво и мягко, будто обращаясь к ребёнку, сказал Эдмон и, наклонившись в полупоклоне, протянул юноше руку, — Пойдем. В противном случае, я буду вынужден проститься с тобой, сколь бы больно мне ни было оставлять тебя один на один с твоей трагедией.</p><p>      — Я не могу…</p><p>      — О нет, ты теперь можешь много больше, чем просто выйти из тёмной комнаты. Вопрос лишь хочешь ли ты?</p><p>      — Вы дьявол, с <em>ним</em> или без <em>него</em>, — зло сверкнув глазами, прошипел Альбер сквозь стиснутые зубы и встал с софы, проигнорировав протянутую ладонь.</p><p>      Из коридора не доносилось ни звука, и добровольные узники комнаты брошенных вещей без страха покинули своё пристанище. После полумрака солнечный свет, отраженный и усиленный белыми стенами, взорвался в их глазах, пришлось выждать некоторое время, прежде чем яркость мира живых перестала быть столь мучительной.</p><p>      — Твоя комната… — когда они вышли к лестничному пролету, заговорил Эдмон. Шли они медленно, в какой-то момент Альбер взял его под руку, так тяжелы и шатки были его шаги. Сначала Эдмон едва опирался на его обнаженное, столь тщедушное внешне плечо, но теперь надеялся на него больше, чем на верную трость.</p><p>      — Следующая после той, в которой вы сейчас живете. Странно, что вы не знаете. Я думал, вы уже обыскали её вдоль и поперек, раз дошли до столь отдаленных уголков дома.</p><p>      — Напротив, я даже не думал искать тебя в столь очевидном месте, — ответил Эдмон и, выждав паузу, как бы невзначай бросил, — Так в ней ты скрылся, когда я застал тебя другой ночью?</p><p>      Альбер не успел совладать с лицом, и устный ответ был уже не нужен. Их глаза, разные, будто взятые от существ из двух абсолютно разных вселенных, встретились в долгом взгляде, переполненном невысказанным и невыразимым. Сами не зная почему, Эдмон и Альбер вдруг рассмеялись так, что пришлось остановиться на первой ступеньке вниз, и дать себе время успокоиться. Они так забылись, что не заметили, как их общий смех единым эхом разлетается по всему дому.</p><p>      — Я был неприятно удивлен, что вы не последовали за мной тогда, — буркнул Альбер, отведя взгляд.</p><p>      — Хотел, но, как видишь, пока я не в лучше форме. Лучше скажи, ты…</p><p>      — Граф!</p><p>      Резкий, хрустально-звонкий окрик серебряной пулей пронзил их.</p><p>      На нижней площадке лестницы стояла Гайде. Она тяжело дышала, как после бега, губы её уже шевельнулись для новых слов, сорвался первый невнятный звук, и вдруг сверкающие чёрные, как космические дали, глаза расширились в инфернальном ужасе. Бедная девушка выглядела потрясенной, будто увидела призрака или маску красной смерти. Она замерла в шатком кукольном шаге от падения в обморок.</p><p>      Запоздало Эдмон вспомнил, как они с Альбером выглядели.</p><p>      Косой солнечный свет бил по ним из широких окон, не оставляя ни единой покровительственной тени, которой можно было бы прикрыться, как верным дорожным плащом. Они стояли, смуглый мужчина и юноша шестнадцати лет с кожей цвета северного льда и чистого зимнего неба. Рука об руку, как только обвенчавшиеся супруги. Спокойные и окровавленные, как пара серийных убийц, застигнутая полицией в разгар чудовищного торжества. Особенно страшен был полунагой, весь запятнанный багровыми, почти черными разводами Альбер с растрепанной смоляной головой и дикими демоническими глазами. Рот его ошеломленно приоткрылся, и на фоне багряных губ выделялись белые, по-шакальи острые зубы. Эдмон выглядел едва ли лучше. Рукава его рубашки пропитались кровью до самых локтей, рука, которой он опирался на трость, была толсто перебинтована грязной тканью.</p><p>      Гайде смотрела на них, как пастельно-нежная дева из готических сказок смотрит на очеловеченных темнооких демонов, пришедших в полуночный час за чистейшей безгрешной душой, затаившейся, по воле злого провидения, в её молодой, молочно-белой груди. Кажется, она перестала дышать, к фарфоровому лицу её прилила асфиксийная синева.</p><p>      На лестничную площадку выскочил Батистен и тут же замер, словно встретившись взглядом с мифической Медузой.</p><p>      Альбер попятился назад.</p><p>      <em>Тишина стучит в его висках морским прибоем. Оглушительная как выстрел самоубийцы. Почему все молчат, почему все так смотрят на него? Почему ему так дурно от света, почему он чувствует себя утопающим, когда вокруг так много воздуха и тверди?</em></p><p>       Теплая ладонь крепко сжала его предплечье. Эдмон сделал решительный шаг вперед и осторожно, но твердо повлек Альбера за собой вниз.</p><p>      — Батистен, распорядись, чтобы в наши комнаты принесли комплекты чистой одежды и пусть минут через двадцать повторно подадут завтрак и обязательно поставят бутылку красного вина, полусладкого или сладкого, главное покрепче, — привычным зычным голосом распоряжался он, спускаясь шаг за шагом, ступенька за ступенькой, не останавливаясь и не замедляясь. Трость его мерно отбивала крепкий маршевый ритм, и Альбер, не видя ничего перед собой, следовал за звуком и чужой волей, как зашоренная лошадь.</p><p>      — Гайде, надеюсь, ты не откажешься составить нам компанию? — по-отечески мягко поинтересовался Эдмон, когда они поравнялись с ней. Вздрогнув от произнесенного имени, Альбер очнулся и повернулся к девушке.</p><p>      Алебастрово-белая, как античная статуя, Гайде даже не нашла в себе сил на ответ. Она замерла в кроличьем предсмертном оцепенении, глядя на человека, которого он возлюбила больше всех живых, и на того, кто являлся ей в самых страшных предрассветных кошмарах.</p><p>      Альбер улыбнулся ей неловкой нервной улыбкой.</p><p>      Её маленькая рука незаметно сжала рукоять ножа, скрытого под складками просторного одеяния.</p><p>      — Госпожа выказала желание принять доктора, ей сегодня нездоровится, — выступив чуть вперед, бодро заговорил Батистен, — Об остальном не беспокойтесь, будет сделано в лучшем виде.</p><p>      — Надеюсь, это легкое недомогание. В любом случае, я навещу тебя после приема доктора, а пока позвольте удалиться, — учтиво кивнул Эдмон. Гайде точно не услышала его слов. Батистену пришлось мягко подвинуть её в сторону, позволяя графу и Альберу пройти.</p><p>      Только их жуткая двуглавая тень скрылись за поворотом, как ноги Гайде подкосились. Верный слуга едва успел подхватить её на руки.</p><p>      — Господи, да что с тобой, принцесса? — непонимающе пробормотал он.</p><p>      Безмолвная Гайде уткнулась лицом в его плечо. Её разрывала мелкая дрожь, а пальцы не могли расцепить мертвой хватки, в которой застыло отточенное скорпионово лезвие.</p><p>***</p><p>      Вода превращалась в грязное вино, едва коснувшись его опороченного тела. Сколько бы Альбер ни тер себя жесткой мочалкой, кровь графа намертво въелась в его поганую бледно-синюю кожу. Лицо и особенно губы горели адским пламенем, так остервенело он пытался очистить их, за малым удерживаясь, чтобы не воспользоваться опасной бритвой. Он заклеймен багровыми пятнами скверны, они прожигают его до самых костей сквозь сплетения мышц и нервов.</p><p>      И голос, отвратительный, пронзительный, безжалостный голос заводит проповедь в его осатаневшей освинцованной голове.</p><p>      <em>Есть вещи, от которых тебе никогда не отмыться. Ты убил отца. Ты едва не убил Гайде. Ты ранил графа. Ты можешь сколько угодно оправдывать первое Божьей карой, а второе и третье дьявольским помутнением, но ты знаешь, что всё это воплощение твоего желания. Граф был, как всегда, бесконечно прав: ты можешь всё, вопрос лишь, что ты хочешь?</em></p><p>      Альбер не знал, чего он хочет ни сейчас, ни месяц назад. Единственный раз, когда он был уверен в своем желании настолько, что готов был ради него пересечь черту меж Чистилищем и Адом, словно порог собственного дома, привел его сюда, в момент, где он отросшими ногтями сдирает с себя ржавчину чужой крови вместе с кусочками собственной кожи. Вода, стекающая по его телу, кажется ему едва теплее талого снега, хотя всю ванную комнату заполнил непроницаемый белый пар. Он не ел две недели и не ощущает никакого голода при мысли о человеческой еде. Когда он зашел в свою комнату при свете дня, он почувствовал себя так, будто зашел в комнату покойника: всё стояло на своих беспорядочных местах, но в воздухе витал отчетливый затхлый запах тлена.</p><p>      Он умер и вернулся малодушным призраком в поношенной оболочке мальчика-щенка, мальчика-счастливчика, мальчика-обними-и-обмани. Мальчика, рожденного умереть за чужие ошибки.</p><p>      <em>Ах, если бы только пуля графа тогда достигла своей мягкой мишени.</em></p><p>      Наконец вода посветлела, и с кожи пропали даже самые бледные оттенки красного. Длинные звериные полосы от собственных когтей затянулись бесследно, будто никогда и не было их. Альбер вылез из ванной, на ходу вытираясь полотенцем, невыносимо белым до и грязно-розоватым после, и подошел к зеркалу. Серебряную гладь его покрывал непроницаемый серый шлейф, сквозь который едва виднелись смутные очертания какой-то далекой тени, не человека.</p><p>      Дрожащей рукой Альбер оттер узкую полоску.</p><p>       Из зеркальной прорези, не шире его ладони, на него уставилась дьявольская химера. В разном цвете глаз, в неестественном цвете кожи, в тёмной поволоке и иконописной муке — это был граф Монте-Кристо. В мягких линиях лица, в непокорном вихре отросших волос, в неловком, будто наброшенном карандашными штрихами юном теле — это был Альбер де Морсер.</p><p>      И вместе это было чудовище.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Поздний завтрак в тени Помпей</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i> Mesdames, messieurs, bonsoir. Наш общий друг всегда умел властвовать словом, и мой юный спутник, как и в прежние времена, поддался его уловкам и вышел в свет дня. Мой бедный нагой королевич, только темнота скрывала твою скверну, теперь же гляди, гляди во все очи. Ты стал собственной мечтой. </i>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Завтрак тянулся блеклой мизансценой авторского фильма, к которому забыли написать сценарий. Пустые диалоги приятных актеров первого плана: маститого, безупречно самовлюбленного «мефистофеля» на ведущей роли и малословного инженю в качестве второй скрипки с чудесным трагическим голоском. Совершенно бездарный отыгрыш массовки, сфальшивившей даже хрестоматийное «кушать подано» и запнувшейся на пустом месте при уходе за кадр. Натуральная, чуть трескучая тишина, которая должна была нести глубокий драматический смысл, а на деле дурно скрывала режиссерское решение сэкономить на музыке.</p><p>      Будь это правда фильм, Альбер бы давно покинул выкупленное место или хотя бы поспал в бархатной тьме под убаюкивающий шум чужих вялых страстей. Увы, дрянной фильм был его жизнью.</p><p>       Альбер не почувствовал вкуса старинного вина, хотя, возможно, причиной тому была зубная паста, фторово-мятным холодом которой он пытался вытравить с языка последнее сладкое послевкусие крови. Под скользящими, наиграно безразличными взглядами прислуги его отсутствующий аппетит сменился тяжелым тошнотворным отвращением. Каждый крошечный кусок пищи застревал в горле серым, склизким комом, который нестерпимо хотелось выплюнуть обратно, но приходилось проглатывать через силу. Ещё и этот свет, бело-златой, остывающий осенний свет, направленный на него обличающим Божьим перстом.</p><p>      <em>Вот он — зло природы, незваный гость, волк в шкуре мальчика, кричавшего о помощи. Хватайте и бейте его, ведь он не пощадит ваши жизни. Ему нравится, как легко они ломаются.</em></p><p>      Пытаясь одурманить нервы, Альбер в два быстрых глотка осушил первый бокал вина и пальцем не притронулся ко второму, увидев алый разлив на белой салфетке, которой обмакнул губы.</p><p>      Не прошло и часа с того момента, как он вышел из своего укрытия, и вот уже он был готов сорваться с места разоблаченным преступником и сбежать, сбивая с пути любые преграды, туда, где радушная тьма примет его в материнские объятия и укроет от чужих взоров. Но, чувствуя тягучую натянутость мышц в ногах, Альбер беспрекословно оставался на своем месте, проглатывал еду кусок за куском, порой забывая прожевывать, что-то говорил, кажется, даже улыбался, ведь по правую руку от него сидел преображенный граф, который с зачаровывающим вежливым удовольствием аристократа ел свой завтрак, не забывая о беседе и вине, к которому он в качестве десерта приказал подать плитку горького шоколада.</p><p>      Граф был жив и невыносимо прекрасен столь непривычной для него безыскусной, земной, каштаново-кофейной красотой южанина, прожженного соленным морским солнцем насквозь.</p><p>      <em> Граф…</em> Альбер не произнес этого слова вслух, но всё равно прикусил кончик языка. Он ведь попросил, или скорее приказал не использовать этого фальшивого титула и называть его настоящим именем. Вот только имя это, обычное, лишенное вычурного певучего сплетения гласных с согласными, столь присущего их языку, звучало так странно и чуждо, что Альбер, сколько бы ни силился, не мог произнести его вслух. И при этом беспрестанно безголосо шептал его, оставаясь в одиночестве, как обращенный в веру дикарь единственную известную ему молитву, вкладывая в неё все надежды и горести, все мольбы и проклятия.</p><p>      Эдмон. Эдмон. Эд-мон. Невыносимо музыкальное имя, нарочно созданное для того, чтобы его не произносили, а пели. Первая гласная так легко ложится на мягкий грудной выдох, затем ударяет по нёбу тёплая твердая «д», второй слог мучительно созвучен с родным «mon» и стонущим английским «moan». Простое, не лишенное благородства имя. Имя, которым зовут весь его мир.</p><p>      <em>Oui, Edmond — ç'est le nom de ton monde, mon pauvre ami amoureux.*</em></p><p>      Вот только Альбер хотел спасти графа Монте-Кристо. И хоть столь много осталось в этом смуглом мужчине от него, он всё равно казался лишь дивной осязаемой тенью, которая вдруг восстала и зажила отдельно от своего господина, как в сказке Андерсена. Наверное, матушка чувствовала нечто подобное, только для неё граф Монте-Кристо был мрачной мстительной тенью мягкосердечного Эдмона Дантеса.</p><p>      До чего же Судьба любит играть с кровью и зеркалами.</p><p>      Неожиданная мысль о матушке растеклась горьким жжением под ребрами. Пускай гра… Эдмон <em>(нужно привыкнуть, черт подери)</em> уверил его, что графиня де Морсер шла на поправку под неустанным контролем врачей, Альбер не мог прогнать лихорадочной тревоги, возникавшей всякий раз, стоило нежному материнскому образу промелькнуть в его больном сознании. Он изводил себя дурными предчувствиями, будучи запертым в четырех стенах, но сейчас предчувствия вдруг стали обретать плоть, и вот он уже почти слышал их командорские шаги.</p><p>      Мама увидит его. Однажды, совсем скоро, она увидит то, чем он стал. Она, называвшая его своим солнцем и радостью, отдавшая ему всю жаркую бескорыстную любовь, скопившуюся в её разбитом сердце, она, потерявшая возлюбленного четверть века назад и мужа в прошлом месяце, она вернется в дом, где застыло прекрасное потерянное время, и увидит оживший труп своего единственного сына, труп, ведомый осколком души и дьявольским замыслом.</p><p>      Она узнает, какое зло он сотворил во имя любви.</p><p>      Эдмон видел, как Альбер бездарно пытается скрыть траурную мрачность своих дум, наивно не замечая, насколько она сковывает его движения и затормаживает внешне беспечную речь. Эдмон видел, но предпочел притвориться обаятельным слепцом. Крепкое сладкое вино и сытная еда ещё не восполнили его упадок сил, а пытаться подступиться к Альберу в полуослабленном состоянии всё равно что с окровавленным горлом плавать возле белой акулы.</p><p>      Придется подождать прежде чем сделать новый шаг вперед, пока же можно всласть покружиться на месте.</p><p>      Со стола уже убрали всё, кроме вина и шоколада, когда в столовую зашел Бертуччо. Его явно успели уведомить о возвращении юного хозяина дома Морсеров, однако сквозь вышколенное сосредоточенное выражение его лица, наполовину скрытого солнцезащитными очками, пробивалась напряженность телохранителя, затылком чувствующего красную снайперскую точку на своем затылке.</p><p>      — А, Бертуччо, — кивнул ему Эдмон, — Есть новости касательно госпожи де Морсер?</p><p>      — Её выписывают в среду, я лично возьмусь за её транспортировку до дома. Ситуация в городе не самая стабильная, — отрапортовал Бертуччо и замолчал. Несмотря на непроницаемые очки, Эдмон понял, что слуга выразительно скосил взгляд на затаившегося Альбера, в остальном же ни единый мускул на его тёмном лице не дрогнул.</p><p>      — Хорошо. Какие-нибудь ещё новости?</p><p>      — Других новостей нет, господин.</p><p>      На деле это значило, что новости много, и они требуют скорейших решений.</p><p>      Будничным жестом отпустив Бертуччо, Эдмон обернулся к Альберу, ободряюще улыбнулся ему, но юноша был так задумчив и встревожен, что даже уголки его губ не дрогнули в ответ на эту улыбку.</p><p>      — Что он имел в виду под «ситуация в городе нестабильна»? — спросил он.</p><p>      — Твой отец пытался устроить государственный переворот, по его приказу был атакован флот Империи. Как ты понимаешь, это положило конец нашему шаткому перемирию, по всей стране теперь волнения и столица, как всегда, страдает больше всего.</p><p>      — Насколько всё плохо? — Альбер не на шутку взволновался. Он так крепко сжал стакан с водой в руке, что тот с тонким треском покрылся острой паутинкой трещин. Вздрогнув, Альбер осторожно отставил его в сторону и вновь обратился пытливым взглядом к Эдмону.</p><p>      — Сложно сказать, — с тяжелым вздохом ответил тот, небрежно поворачивая бокал в руке так, что красная винная волна то поднималась по прозрачной стенке, то опадала, — Поскольку я больше не могу пользоваться именем графа Монте-Кристо так, как раньше, новостные источники у меня заметно поиссякли, а в официальных известиях ни слова лжи, ни слова правды. Мы в оке бури, дорогой Альбер, и пока не ясно, когда и в какую сторону эта буря двинется.</p><p>      — Но мы… мы же в безопасности, правда?</p><p>      Сколько отчаянной надежды звучало в этом взвинченном восклицательном вопросе. Альбер приподнялся со своего места, подался корпусом вперед, устремился всем вниманием к своему равновесно спокойному собеседнику, который, говоря о столь страшных вещах как переворот и надвигающаяся война, не выпускал из перебинтованной руки бокала с вином и периодически отпивал из него со сосредоточенностью сомелье.</p><p>      — Как видишь, пока за окном не выстроилась толпа, жаждущая устроить нам суд Линча.</p><p>      Ответы Эдмона в своей выдержанной хладнокровности опасно граничили с откровенным безразличием, но на Альбера они действовали как лёд на воспаленную рану. Юноша заметно успокоился, только в глазах остался болезненный блеск да в бледных кистях рук мельком проскакивала нервозность.</p><p>      — Вот как… А я хотел навестить могилу Франца, — на грани слышимого произнес Альбер, обращаясь не к Эдмону, а к притаившемуся за окном миру, обманчиво тихому, как спящий днём animal nocturnal. Слова его не были просьбой, лишь высказанным вслух желанием, что растаяло в воздухе серым сигаретным дымом.</p><p>      — Хорошо. Завтра утром тебя устроит?</p><p>      — Но вы же сказали, что в городе неспокойно!</p><p>      — Поедем в тот чудесный рассветный час, когда для ночных волнений уже слишком поздно, а для дневных слишком рано, — с размеренным удовольствием, словно говоря о поездке на море, сказал Эдмон и покровительственно улыбнулся, чуть сузив раскосые лисьи глаза. — К тому же, здание правительства сейчас интересует всех куда больше, чем старое кладбище.</p><p>      — Правда, не стоит, я не хочу проблем.</p><p>      Смуглая горячая ладонь легла на его, мелко подрагивающую ледяную ладонь, крепко сжала, будто пытаясь выдавить, как сок из спелой виноградной грозди, все тревоги и сомнения.</p><p>      — Альбер, решайся. Через день мы отправимся на Янину, и я хочу, чтобы ты поехал с нами, со мной, если тебе так угодно. Поэтому у тебя может не быть другой возможности навестить Франца. Если ты согласишься последовать за нами, конечно, — Эдмон говорил мягко, вкрадчиво, держа гипнотически вязкий зрительный контакт, как змей, окутывающий жертву чешуйчатыми кольцами собственного тела. Он терпеливо ждал ответа, терпеливо и до отвратительного самоуверенно, словно каким-то неведомым путем прорвался сквозь канву повествования и прочитал грядущие слова.</p><p>      Он всегда всё продумывал наперед, выстраивал безупречную победоносную тактику по самой хаотичной расстановке фигур, и, что бы он ни говорил о неправильности сложившейся ситуации, он, сам того не ведая, начал наслаждаться человеческой жизнью. Да, его гнетет чувство вины, но даже самая тяжелая рана со временем затягивается блестящим розовым покровом, если дать волю времени. И убрать первопричину страданий, пока она не отравила кровь своей грязью.</p><p>      — Хорошо, завтра на кладбище, — с тихой улыбкой кивнул Альбер.</p><p>      — Значит ли это, что ты также согласен отправиться со мной на Янину? — не отпуская мальчишеской руки, уточнил Эдмон.</p><p>      — Да, — кивнул Альбер, и озябшее сердце его мучительно сжалось в груди. Краткое, безликое слово. Первый шаг. Он лжец, который солгал не словом, но помыслом. И граф, не подозревая этого, смотрел на него тёплым маревым взглядом.</p><p>      Они допили остатки вина в уютной бархатной тишине и разошлись по своим комнатам. Смущенно улыбнувшись напоследок, Альбер закрыл за собой дверь.        Хищно лязгнул замок, будто заперлась клетка со зверем. Эдмон выждал минуту, вслушиваясь в тишину, и затем зашел в свои покои. Бертуччо уже ждал его.</p><p>      — Насколько всё плохо?</p><p>      — Империя отказывается вести дальнейшие переговоры, пока ей не будет выдано местоположение генерала Морсера, — также тихо ответил Бертуччо.</p><p>      — Они что, всё ещё не додумались отследить его корабль или доспехи? Столько времени уже прошло, — раздраженно проворчал Эдмон, а затем сел на кровать, взял с тумбочки прописанные доктором таблетки и проглотил их разом, запив полным стаканом воды. Как и еда с вином, они не дали ему сил, скорее напротив, он почувствовал, насколько устал за эту суматошную половину дня. Вот уж правда, стоило остаться в той забытой комнате с Альбером и как следует отоспаться.</p><p>      — В том-то и дело, что во время переворота Морсер первым делом уничтожил всякую возможность отслеживать его передвижение. Никто не знает, что он направился в ваш дом на Елисейских полях.</p><p>      Осознание однозвучно звякнуло отдаленным медным колокольчиком.</p><p>      — Погоди, так они даже не знают… — Эдмон не смог договорить, его горло сковало спазмом, похожим на приступ безумного беззвучного хохота. Мир свихнулся, мир сошел с рельс и покатился в пропасть, стремительно и ярко, как комета, оставляя за собой лишь горящий пламенный хвост.</p><p>      — Да, они не знают, что генерал Морсер мертв. По официальной информации он пропал без вести. Поэтому Империя так остервенело требует его голову, — Бертуччо оставался верен своему внешнему спокойствию, но, как при их первом разговоре об Альбере, его страх шел наперекор его хваленому самообладанию, — Господин, никто, кроме нас, не знает, что произошло в тот день.</p><p>      Эдмон, подавленный размышлениями, резко вздернул голову. В его пыльно-синих глазах вдруг вспыхнуло нечто инфернальное, словно последний осколок зла, притаившийся в сплетении сердечной мышцы, ожил и пустил яд по всему кровотоку.</p><p>      — Бертуччо, ты же не думаешь, что я пойду в правительство и расскажу им всё? — страшно спокойно спросил Эдмон, и от этого сдержанного сатанинского голоса у Бертуччо похолодело в груди. — Ты не дурак, иначе бы ты никогда не стал моим слугой, но твоё благородство иногда хуже глупости. Например, когда ты отказался застрелить Альбера или вот сейчас.</p><p>      — Но, господин…</p><p>      — Конечно, я могу прийти в правительство и рассказать им, что стало с генералом Морсером. Вот только если я скажу, что генерал Морсер в разгар своего переворота отправился сражаться со мной на дуэли, мне придется посвятить их во всю трагичную предысторию нашего конфликта, вплоть до моего заточения в замке Иф. А где замок Иф, там и упоминание Ганкуцуо, который, как ты помнишь, в своё время был угрозой для всей Вселенной. Конечно, Империя и Франция помирятся в тот же миг, как я сообщу им, что эта тёмная разрушительная сила перешла от меня к сыну генерала Морсера. Только мы не разделим общей радости от этого мира, поверь мне, каждый из нас, за исключением, наверное, Гайде, окажется в таком аду, что замок Иф покажется райской обителью.</p><p>      Бертуччо замер, потупил голову, разбитый беспощадной реальностью этих слов. Эдмон залил пересохшее горло ещё одним стаканом воды и небрежно оттер рот перебинтованной рукой. Пусть картина, которую он небрежными темными мазками набросал для своего слуги, оставалась отдаленной угрозой, опасность витала над ними тощим траурным стервятником, готовящимся спикировать в тот же миг, как изможденная жертва уснет.</p><p>      — Они не собираются повторно обыскать дом? — уточнил Эдмон.</p><p>      — За это я не могу ручаться, но у нас всё готово на случай, если придется срочно уходить.</p><p>      — Что насчет Янины?</p><p>      — Они готовы предоставить нам убежище и любую помощь.</p><p>      — Хорошо, — устало кивнул Эдмон, потирая пальцами переносицу и уголки глаз. — Подставные документы для госпожи Морсер?</p><p>      — Документы, транспорт и дом в Марселе. Наша агентура в течение года будет докладывать нам о её положении, если необходимо, можно и дольше.</p><p>      — Нет, довольно моего вмешательства в её жизнь. Будь готов, что мы отправимся в путь сразу же, как она окажется в Марселе. Ах да, чуть не забыл. Пожалуйста, позови Али. Наша встреча с Альбером не обошлась без легкого кровопролития.</p><p>      Взгляд его, устремленный на грязную, растрепавшуюся повязку, был задумчив и нежен.</p><p>***</p><p>      Слова Бертуччо о нестабильной ситуации прозвучали как приглашение для старомодного, скованного этикетом вампира: шаткий истеричный мир вдруг распахнул двери особняка Морсеров и наглыми грязными шагами зашел в него, впуская стылый сентябрьский ветер и волнения. И хоть солнце, незапятнанное облаками, одинокое и пламенное в глубокой осенней синеве, светило с прежней силой, Альберу казалось, ненастный сумрак опустился на дом, припылил все цвета до блеклых подобий серого, пронизал воздух удушливым смогом далеких тлеющих пожаров.</p><p>      Альбер не смог высидеть в своей комнате и десяти минут. Привычная неряшливая обстановка давила на него, как давят на грешника с расстроенными нервами гранитные, переполненные ласточками и забытыми голосами своды заброшенного готического собора. Всё вызывало у него отторжение: свежее постельное белье, тонко пахнущее лавандой и розой, старинный персидский ковер с искусным узором, высокий потолок, едва заметно сверкающий серебряными созвездиями (он едва не поругался с отцом, когда тот хотел убрать эту «детскую белиберду»), шкафы темного дерева, любимые безделицы из путешествий, портрет мамы… Всё то, что он так любил бессознательной будничной любовью, всё, в чем отражалась его жизнь, его беспечная, бесследно пропавшая жизнь, всё это он до бешеной трясучей боли хотел содрать, разорвать, раскрошить, выбросить в окно, разломать так, чтобы осколки и обломки врезались под кожу… Ах, если бы только можно было уменьшить комнату до размеров сувенирного стеклянного шара с фальшивым снегом и идиллической картинкой в центре, с каким бы удовольствием он разбил её, как разбил подаренные графом часы.</p><p>      Может быть, хоть это избавило его от невыносимой иллюзии, что возвращение назад возможно.</p><p>      Сдерживая разрушительный порыв, Альбер пытался забыться во сне или в книге, но сон, тихая гавань горя, ускользал от него, какими мыслями бы он ни пытался убаюкать себя, а строчки на перечитанных до потертостей страницах рассыпались перед взором бессмысленным набором букв. Не выдержав, юноша отправился скитаться по дому, который вот уже две недели видел лишь в обманчивых синих оттенках ночи. Странное дело, днем дом ощущался неожиданно просторнее и витиеватее. Возможно, причина такой иллюзии была в том, что ночью Альбер шел по выученному короткому маршруту, а сейчас сновался без цели, как неупокоенный дух. Однако дом Морсеров, при всей внешней простоте, действительно поражал количеством комнат и поворотов.</p><p>      «Залог счастливой семьи — дом, в котором столько места, чтобы каждый мог жить, не сталкиваясь с другими», — так любил шутить отец впервые приглашенным гостям. Гости всегда смотрели на него с вежливым непониманием, а граф де Морсер добродушно смеялся их удивлению и переводил разговор на другую тему.</p><p>      Вспоминая об этом, Альбер грустно улыбнулся. Сколько бы он сейчас отдал, чтобы услышать, как отец смеется, густо, громко, от души, как не подобает аристократам, но так заразительно, что нет никаких сил удержаться и не рассмеяться самому. Отец всегда был рад хорошей шутке, иногда он мог рассмеяться просто потому, что его переполняла искрящаяся, фейерверковая радость. Никогда, никогда его смех не звучал от злобы или темного торжества.</p><p>      <em>Лучше вспоминать его добрый смех, чем-то, как хрустнула его шея.</em></p><p>      Мысли об отце, подобно золотистой путеводной нити, вывели Альбера к комнате генерала Морсера. Она осталась открытой, как и его кабинет, Альбер знал это, потому что во время ночных скитаний бывал здесь, но впервые сердце его болезненно содрогнулось от простой мысли: отец больше никогда не пересечет этот порог своей размашистой, выверенной походкой военного, в которой, несмотря на возраст, проглядывается энергичность амбициозного юнца, идущего в светлое будущее невзирая ни на какие преграды. Если зайти внутрь, то можно будет почувствовать запах его древесно-дымного одеколона и крепких душистых сигарет, до боли родной запах, который будто обнимает тебя огрубевшими руками за плечи и искренне неловко шепчет куда-то в висок: «Крепись, дружище, мы всё преодолеем».</p><p>      Только Альбер больше не смел просить ни отца, ни его теплый призрак, притаившийся за правым плечом, о поддержке и совете. Он убил его. И сколь ни велика была его скорбь, он не чувствовал даже слабого отголоска раскаяния. Верно, открой он дверь отцовской комнаты и увидь там живого и невредимого Фернана Мондего, графа де Морсера, сидящего в чуть небрежной домашней одежде и с книгой в руках, встречающего сына неизменной ободряющей улыбкой, Альбер бы снова сделал то, что сделал. Это пугало его больше нестерпимых бесконечных мук совести — его абсолютное, как ноль, безразличие.</p><p>      — Прости, папа, — прислонившись лбом к двери, тихо выдохнул Альбер.</p><p>      Кончиками губ он прикоснулся к древесно-теплой глади двери, будто ко лбу покойника, и слепо провел ладонью до прохладной позолоченной ручки. Соблазн нажать на неё разрывал душу дьявольскими когтями, но страх увидеть мертвенно окоченевшее прошлое оказался сильнее.</p><p>      Альбер направился обратно к их с графом комнатам, решив сократить путь через так называемую «женскую половину», где находилась мамина комната и пара гостевых апартаментов, в которых оставались на ночь жены гостей или Эжени, если ей, как обычно, не хотелось возвращаться домой. Правда, в случае с Эжени, комната могла всю ночь простоять пустой, потому что если их «золотое трио» собиралось вместе с ночевкой, то засыпали они в комнате Альбера под марафон очередного невыносимо нелепого сериала, служившего лишь фоновым шумом для откровенных разговоров о будущем, которое они упоенно любили воображать, в реальность которого никогда не верили.</p><p>      Проходя мимо комнаты матери, Альбер чуть замедлил шаг, подумав, что стоит отдать приказ слугам ещё раз прибраться там. Даже если мама не проведет здесь и одного дня, пусть последнее впечатление её будет настолько приятным, насколько это возможно в свете последних событий.</p><p>      — Пожалуйста, граф, вы ведь… вы ведь не возьмете его с нами?</p><p>      Тонкий, приглушенный древесной преградой голос резанул по слуху опасной бритвой. Альбер вздрогнул и обернулся. В пяти шагах от него находилась одна из гостевых комнат, дверь её была слегка, буквально на сантиметр приоткрыта, неудивительно, замок в ней давно хотели поменять, да всё никак руки не доходили.</p><p>      Тихо, не выдавая своего присутствия даже легким дыханием, Альбер подошел ближе и затаился. Необъяснимое чувство вопило сиреной, призывающей его бежать прочь и не слушать то, что предназначалось не ему, подслушивание всегда служило щелчком, что начинал череду несчастий, падающих как костяшки домино: стремительно и фатально. И вопреки этому чувству Альбер оцепенел, слух его обострился настолько, что он различал по тональности два разных дыхания за дверью.</p><p>      — Что же, лучше оставить Альбера здесь одного в его-то нынешнем состоянии? — спросил глубокий бархатный голос, от которого озябшее сердце Альбера замерло тугим неподвижным комком мышц. — Не думал, что ты настолько ненавидишь его, моя дорогая. А ведь вы казались мне почти друзьями.</p><p>      — Нет! Я не ненавижу его, но…</p><p>       Да, это бесспорно была Гайде, только голос её звучал расстроенной арфой, по струнам которой какой-то сумасшедший наотмашь бьет руками. Волнение вибрировало в каждом её дыхании.</p><p>      — Я боюсь его, господин мой! Боюсь того, кем он стал.</p><p>      — Меня ты не боялась, а я был куда опаснее.</p><p>      — Вы никогда не были опасны для нас! Вы не… — она замолкла, и тишина переполнилась её сомнениями, её желанием промолчать и противоречивым желанием дать правде быть сказанной.</p><p>      Альбер не знал, но смутно, иррационально чувствовал, что она хочет сказать. Он помнил тот страшный день как помнят неожиданно прерванный сон: обрывки, образы, безликие тени, отзвуки и неуловимое, необходимое до отчаяния осознание происходящего.</p><p>      <em>Вот граф, вновь ставший человеком, лежит на песке, отец направляет на него пистолет, голова отца в его омертвевших руках, кровь из разорванной сонной артерии течет красной липкой рекой по его бледным ладоням, и они покрываются вульгарными оперными перчатками. Движение на задворках зрения. Слишком резкое. Он двигается, как легко ему двигаться, в нём будто не осталось никакого веса. Он опьянен силой. Он видит переполненное ужасом красивое кукольное лицо, близко, так близко, что он мог бы поцеловать её, эту девушку, если бы хотел. Но ему хочется услышать, как треснет её фарфоровый позвоночник там, на стыке с очаровательным округлым черепом. В нем нет ненависти к ней, этой хрупкой иноземной куколке. Просто тьма неминуема, вопрос лишь: каким путем ты попадешь в неё? Он подарит ей краткий и безболезненный путь, как добрый друг. Лишь одна жизнь во всей Вселенной неприкосновенна, и она, как Бог, воссияет в первозданной пустоте.</em></p><p>
  <em>       Громкий звук. Выстрел? Темнокожий мужчина направляет на него пистолет. Какая глупость.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        Они боятся смерти.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        Они боятся его.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        Его?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        Кто он?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>       — Альбер…</em>
</p><p>      Разбросанный паззл собирается в картину, порожденную союзом Босха и Климта.</p><p>      Альбер сполз по стене на пол, зажал рот руками, чтобы не закричать. Он умолял Гайде промолчать, сохранить его позорную тайну, но он уже услышал, как бесстрашная янинская принцесса набрала в легкие воздух. Ей не привыкать уничтожать чужую жизнь своей певучей обличительной речью.</p><p>       — Я рассказала вам не всё, когда вы проснулись. Я надеялась, что никогда не расскажу, я даже с Бертуччо взяла клятву, что он будет молчать. Но сегодня я увидела его в крови, в вашей крови… В тот день переворота Альбер не только убил своего отца, он…</p><p>      Альбер зажмурился до боли в глазах. Но тьма сделала слова громче.</p><p>      — Он пытался убить и меня. Нет, господин, моя память не обманывает меня страшными снами! Как только Мондего был убит, я бросилась к вам, и вдруг Альбер оказался передо мной также быстро, как оказался пред своим отцом. Вы не можете себе представить, какие у него были глаза, всё его лицо состояло только из глаз и оскала… Он не узнавал меня, сколько бы я ни звала его по имени и ни произносила своё. Я была просто преградой на его пути к вам. Он резко занес руку надо мной, я отшатнулась и запуталась в собственном платье, упала на песок и поняла, что это мои последние мгновения. Когда Мондего держал пистолет возле моего виска, я не чувствовала близости смерти так ясно и страшно, как в тот момент. Бертуччо выстрелил в него, в Альбера, и тот отвлекся на звук. Он не почувствовал пули, которая пробила ему плечо. Он ничего не чувствовал. Он просто не был ничем. Говорить с ним, стрелять в него — как говорить и стрелять в темноту.</p><p>      Гайде замолчала, переводя дыхание.</p><p>      — Нас спасло тогда только то, что на какое-то мгновение вы пришли в себя и позвали его по имени. Он сразу забыл о нас и бросился к вам, а когда снова поднялся, это был наш Альбер, который не понимал, почему мы так смотрим на него. Он, верно, до сих пор не вспомнил, что произошло. Я не виню его в произошедшем, я не могу представить, что это — быть на его месте. Но… но я так боюсь! Я никогда и никого так не боялась, как его! Господин мой, пожалуйста, ты знаешь, как дорог мне был Альбер, и всё же я прошу тебя, оставь его! Он сам не ведает, какое зло может сотворить, и никто, даже вы, не сможет остановить его.</p><p>      Граф молчал, и это молчание убивало Альбера больше страшного сумбурного рассказа Гайде.</p><p>      — Я не смогу остановить его, а твой нож сможет? — прозвучал насмешливый ответ.</p><p>      — Нет, но я предпочту подобно моему отцу умереть, сражаясь за свою жизнь до последнего, а не безропотно подставить шею как Мондего.</p><p>      — Ты достойная дочь Али-Тебелина, моя дорогая Гайде, и будешь достойной правительницей Янины.</p><p>      — Господин, — голос Гайде дрожал от плохо сдерживаемых слёз. — Прошу, ответь на мой вопрос. Когда мы покинем эту планету, возьмешь ли ты Альбера с нами?</p><p>      — Прошу прощения, что перевираю старое доброе изречение, но мы в ответе за тех, кого погубили. И я буду нести свой ответ, пока смерть не заставит меня замолкнуть. Что ещё мне остается делать?</p><p>      За дверью послышался измученный альтовый вздох, а затем шаги, но Альбер не услышал ничего. Он ушел, прежде чем граф спросил о ноже.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*"Oui, Edmond — ç'est le nome de ton monde, mon pauvre ami amoureux", - (франц.) Да, Эдмон - вот имя твоего мира, мой бедный влюбленный друг.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Среди шикарных кладбищ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i> Mesdames, messieurs, bonsoir. Правду говорить легко и приятно, но лишь тем, кого она защищает. Обличенный правдой страдает от неё, как иной от клеветы, но в глазах обывателей он лишен сочувствия.<br/> Пока мой друг оглушен отчаянием, я слышу, как за горизонтом собирается гроза. Сможет ли молния расколоть дом, как в старом страшном рассказе? Но не будем забегать вперед. </i>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Как хмуро солнце здесь с утра</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Здесь блекнет свет, и жизнь стара</em>
</p><p>
  <em> …</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Там ждут меня мои друзья </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Там милых мёртвых встречу я*</em>
</p><p> </p><p>      Накрепко закрытые, неприступные для движения солнца занавески, плотные и тёмные, скрыли от Альбера ежедневную смену суток. Устрашившись прогремевшей правды, он заперся в своей комнате во второй половине дня, яркой и беззастенчивой, и не заметил, как вступила в права спасительная мерцающая ночь. Единственные звёзды, которые он видел, — зеленоватые фосфорные фальшивки, его небо — погребальная плита потолка.</p><p>       Альбера раздирало от ненависти к этим стенам, но он не покинул их, словно аскетичный монах, давший обет никогда не выходить из своей грубой скалистой кельи. Он отказался от ужина, бездарно сославшись на усталость, и, лежа на опостылевшей кровати, молился, чтобы граф не зашел проведать его. Он бы не смог прогнать его, не смог бы малодушно отмолчаться. Как зачарованное вампиром дитя, покорно открыл бы дверь, впуская его в своё светлое прошлое, своё ненастное настоящее. Но граф не пришел, только безликая служанка поинтересовалась, желает ли молодой господин чего-нибудь. А молодой господин желал лишь исчезнуть, раствориться в вязком космическом небытии, стать частью безымянного созвездия, его блеклой, рано павшей голубой звездой.</p><p>      Снедаемый мыслями, Альбер впал в забытье, схожее со сном, только очень поверхностным и смутным, как речная гладь, подверженная каждому вздоху переменчивого межсезонного ветра. Он так устал, что позволил тьме меж висков говорить ясно и четко, позволил ей заглушить его сатанинские мысли, позволил открыть для него яркие, многокрасочные миры. Он позволил себе миг покоя, всего лишь передышку в этом вечно побеге. Отодвинул в сторону спасительное лекарство.</p><p>      <em>Repose ici, chéri.</em></p><p>       Звёзды, не просто белые точки, видимые человеческим глазом, а цветные пылающие скопления энергии, газов и силы неслись мимо него, как невесомые пушинки одуванчиков в мае. Каждая клеточка его тела чувствовала, сколь непостижима и бесконечна Вселенная, как много в ней жизни и света, к которым нужно прикоснуться, которые нужно погасить, как свечи, легким ловким щипком пальцев. Смерть существовала осязаемо, неизбежно, она была неодолимой обратной стороной жизни. Она не скрывала в себе никакой страшной тайны, лишь конец всего и начало чего-то нового. Смерть была первозданной тьмой, в которой желали возгореться новые звёзды, кометы, планеты. И он стремился к ней, безоглядно, неистово, влюбленно.</p><p>      <em>Смерть — его назначение.</em></p><p>       Отдавшись этим сумбурным снам, Альбер не помнил, что где-то существует Гайде или граф. Он не был собой. Он не был Альбером де Морсером. И это было прекрасно.</p><p>      Длиннопалая, крепкая, как змеиная хватка, ладонь легла на его плечо, осторожно потрясла, и Альбер резко очнулся, отпрянул назад, ощетинился, зло вгляделся в предрассветную черничную темноту, переполненную силуэтами и смыслами. Сновиденческие льдинки-осколки слепили его глаза угасающим неоновым блеском.</p><p>      — Нам пора, Альбер, — сказал мягкий голос, и Альбер обмер. Верно, так чувствует себя приговоренный к казни, когда вместе с алой зарей в камеру входит священник, в котором от палача больше, чем в человеке, что пресекает жизни заточенным лезвием. Альбер встрепенулся, поднялся с облачно мягких подушек и тупо уставился на графа, опрятно одетого в один из старых отцовских костюмов, сидящего на краю его кровати так по-хозяйски, закинув ногу на ногу, опираясь на отставленную чуть назад крепкую руку, слегка склонив голову, словно любопытный ворон.</p><p>       Идеальная, выверенная поза. И эти матово мерцающие глаза во тьме. Запах его тела, сладкий, терпкий, не заглушенный фальшью одеколона. Его близость, самое сокровенное из наслаждений. Сам не ведая, Альбер вместо того, чтобы пойманным хищником вжиматься в угол, тянулся вперед, ближе. Икаровый безрассудный порыв. Пусть это очеловеченное чёрное солнце дотла испепелит его праведным гневом, словами расплавит весь воск в фальшивых крыльях, бросит бесконечно падать в солёные мёртвые воды.</p><p>      Вот только, странно, стремясь всё ближе и ближе, Альбер не чувствовал ни единого грубого мускатного отголоска страха или агрессии. Да и граф смотрел на него так, словно никогда не слышал страшного откровения янинской принцессы. Ничто не выдавало его знания. Граф был спокоен, сдержан, самоуверен, как и прежде.</p><p>      — Альбер, — вновь позвал его тяжелый и тёплый, как одеяло, голос, — Ты хотел навестить Франца. Помнишь?</p><p>      — Помню, — тихо ответил Альбер. — Я просто очень крепко спал.</p><p>      Дернув острым уголком губ, граф неопределенно хмыкнул. Ладонь его задержалась чуть дольше, чем требовало правило дружбы. Та самая ладонь, которую вчера крепко стягивали бинты, а сейчас покрывала тонкая светлая кожица свежего шрама. Ладонь, полная сладкой, густой крови.</p><p>      Альбер судорожно закинул утреннюю дозу лекарства, наспех запив её затхлой застоявшейся водой из прикроватного кувшина.</p><p>      — Пойдем, скоро рассвет, — сказал граф и поднялся с постели. На секунду Альбер потянулся вслед за удаляющимся теплом, по-собачьи, прикрыв алчущие глаза. Сияние далеких созвездий медленно меркло на его воспаленных веках.</p><p>***</p><p>      Бледная дымка первым парным молоком растеклась по горизонту, топя сонное неторопливое солнце, перебивая его потягивающиеся лучи воздушными сливками облаков. Ночь рассеивалась нехотя, беспардонно задерживаясь в дверях и продолжая нести своё мрачное, прогорклое повествование. Где-то вдали тлели непотушенные окурки пожаров, хрипели изможденные сирены. Лихорадящий Париж тяжело поднимал запекшиеся кровью очи и готовился взглянуть в лицо нового безумного дня. И в этот ранний рассветный час не было на много миль вокруг более безмятежного, светлого и покойного места, чем старое кладбище.</p><p>      Мимо величественных, покрытых изумрудным плющом и бархатным мхом склепов низко-низко проносились быстрые, беспечные, острокрылые ласточки, на прямолинейных непреклонных крестах важно восседали вороны, похожие на престарелых аристократов в обветшалых сюртуках. По запылившимся гранитным дорожкам вальяжно прогуливались грудастые говорливые голуби, среди рыже-серой своры которых затесалась парочка белоснежных кружевных чужаков, потерявших дорогу домой.</p><p>      Покой, неземной, немыслимый, придавленный каменными плитами, окрыленный отсутствием бренной плоти, покой пел тихим акапелльным хоралом, возносясь в светлеющую высь с нежным сентябрьским ветром.</p><p>      Стараясь ступать как можно тише, Альбер всё равно каждый раз содрогался от грубого хрусткого шума своих шагов. Он чувствовал себя вором, самозванцем, убийцей, ворвавшимся в спящий, истопленный уютом дом. Он впервые вышел в мир не-человеком, и мир противился его появлению, скрывая презрение за спокойствием.</p><p>      Воздух визжит ультразвуком, воздух напоен ядом, надменное солнце скрывается за бледными облаками, не желая напрямую коснуться его бесчувственной кожи.        Их увидят, их обязательно кто-то увидит и это станет началом конца.</p><p>      — Не бойся, здесь кроме нас ни души, — чуть приобняв его за плечи, сказал Эдмон. Каким-то немыслимым образом он ступал так тихо, что шаги его можно было легко спутать с шепотом ветра или шелестом птичьих крыльев. Он не взял с собой трость, и хоть походка его была лишена шаткости, Альбер старался идти как можно ближе к нему, чтобы успеть подставить плечо.</p><p>      Они зашли с черного входа. По главной аллее до могилы Франца было идти меньше десяти минут, по пути на кладбище им не встретилось ни единой человеческой тени, но Альбер с ума сходил от паранойи, пред которой бессильно даже дьявольское всесилие. Альбер выбирал самый тяжелый путь к цели, словно сложность была синонимом правильности.</p><p>      Узкие, изъязвленные диким виноградом дорожки вились сквозь забытые обезличенные могилы и покосившиеся, полуразрушенные склепы, что взирали на ранних посетителей зияющими чёрными отверстиями и беззубо скалились трещинами. Альберу казалось, он запутался, сбился с дороги, уходит всё дальше от Франца и ближе к замогильному топкому сумраку, притаившемуся в холодной тени призрачных платанов. Вокруг лишь незнакомые полустертые имена, хрусткая, как старые птичьи кости, опавшая листва, склизкий мох, обветшалый потрескавшийся камень.</p><p>      Вокруг лишь застоявшаяся, пропахшая сыростью старая смерть.</p><p>      Но граф был рядом с ним. Граф был созерцателен и безмятежен, как мраморный ангел, покинувший доверенную ему усыпальницу для недолгой дружеской прогулки с заблудшей душой. Рука его невесомо, но ощутимо соприкасалась с рукой Альбера в узком перешейке запястий, там, где темнеют ниточки вен. И вены их будто взаправду переплелись меж собой тугим нерушимым пульсирующим узлом.</p><p>       Альбер не знал, рад ли он, что граф наотрез отказался отпустить его одного, ведь окажись он в полном одиночестве посреди этого царства мертвых, верно, он бы никогда не покинул его. Заблудился бы окончательно среди крестов и ощетинившихся каштанов, устрашился бы ярко воссиявшего солнца и, словно немертвый из монохромного немого кино, забился бы в какой-нибудь заброшенный склеп. И погреб бы себя на веки вечные.</p><p>      <em>Ах, эта твоя тайная танатовая грёза, которую ты так нежно лелеял все эти дни, мой глупый трагичный друг. Почему бы тогда тебе, дорогой юный Орфей, не забрать с собой в царство теней твою измученную Эвридику?</em></p><p>      — Посмотри, это не она? — вдруг спросил Эдмон, указав на покрытую теневым покрывалом могилу, театрально погребенную многочисленными иссушенными букетами.</p><p>      И верно — в светлом, медово-песочном камне вырезано четко и незабвенно заветное имя. Франц Д’Эпине. День рождения — день смерти. И прекрасная, правильная, прерванная жизнь, замершая, как птица в полете, в этом кратком росчерке меж двух дат.</p><p>      Жизнь, отданная за него.</p><p>      Альбер опустился на колени, смахнул прочь пожухшие цветы, сухие, растерявшие свой лоск и яркость, отвратительные, как завалявшиеся после праздника конфетти, замер, замешкался, поправил маленький букет из пожелтевших роз, завернутых в исписанные нотные листы. Чёрные завитки мгновенно оживают, спрыгивают с тонких линий и врываются в сентябрьскую тишину высокими звонкими звуками, нежными, как прикосновение любящей руки, чистыми, как морской воздух. Музыка окружает Альбера незримым вихрем, треплет его за волосы, гладит по бескровным щекам, обнимают его двумя парами рук, тех рук, что с детства держали его на плаву. Музыка поднимается с могилы бессмертной душой.</p><p>      «Милый Франц», — так она назвала эту композицию, подаренную на прошлый день рождения, и всё спрашивала их, полных профанов в музыке, не слишком ли много подражания Шуберту по сравнению с её собственным голосом. Прошлый день рождения… Теперь уж правильно говорить «последний».</p><p>      Заслушавшись памятью, Альбер прикоснулся к букетной шейке, перевязанной припыленной чёрной лентой. Эжени так отчаянно сжимала её в день похорон, странно, что тонкие изнеженные стебли выдержали силу её горя. Теперь они и лента хранили невидимые частички её бархатной кожи, её плавных музыкальных рук, её спасенного свободного сердца.</p><p>      Трепетно, словно спящее дитя, Альбер положил букет из белых лилий на ту половину могилы, что прикрывала хладная синева платановой тени, и снова прикоснулся к безмолвному камню, под которым навеки упокоился его лучший друг.</p><p>      Франц. Честный, верный себе и своим идеалам, настырный, правдолюбивый, неумолимый, понимающий и прощающий, разумный до раздражения, любящий до потери себя. Франц, который всегда был рядом, который никогда не бросал и не обманывал, который взирал на него строгим терпеливым ангелом-хранителем и неустанно укрывал от всех напастей, ворча и ругаясь, как старая супруга; Франц, который тянул его, глупого упрямого ребёнка, прочь от опасностей, прочь от соблазнительных гибельных оазисов, скрывающих под своей призрачной чадрой тёмные зыбучие пески.</p><p>      Франц. <em>Наш милый Франц.</em></p><p>       И его убийца стоит у него, Альбера, за спиной. Он, а не Франц, сейчас чувствует усталое осеннее солнце на своей коже, вдыхает во всю грудь свежий рассветный воздух, сладкий, как родниковая вода, думает о чем-то, планирует что-то на день грядущий, когда у Франца нет никакого грядущего дня, как нет дня нынешнего. У милого Франца осталось только прошлое, пепельное, развеянное, ушедшее, увядшее, поросшее трещинами и плесенью.</p><p>      Франц сам теперь только невозвратимое бесплотное прошлое.</p><p>      — Он любил тебя, — прозвучал позади тихий, как предсмертный шепот, голос, — Не как друга, я имею ввиду.</p><p>      — Да. А я понял это только сейчас, — Альбер поднялся с колен, отряхнул пыль, обернулся. Исхудавшее лицо графа было полно некой необъяснимой, меланхоличной нежности, но глаза, вопреки крепчающему солнцу, были темны и лишены всякого блеска, как дешевые цветные линзы. Или морская вода, заключенная под гранитным гребнем скал.</p><p>      — Вас он сразу же возненавидел, да так сильно, что я со дня на день ожидал, когда он вызовет вас на дуэль и попросит меня быть его секундантом.</p><p>      — И ты бы согласился?</p><p>      Вопрос ошеломлял своей прямотой. Силясь не выдать волнения, Альбер отвернулся, взгляд его, как на терновый шип, напоролся на высеченное в могильном камне имя. Почему ему всегда, всегда нужно было выбирать между графом и Францем, меж тем, кого любишь, и тем, кто любит тебя? Почему даже смерть одного и спасение другого не освободили его от этой нескончаемой муки? Почему вообще нужно было такое спрашивать? Альбер ненавидел своё малодушие и поддался ему снова.</p><p>      — Я рад, что предо мной не стояло такого выбора.</p><p>      — Да, вместо этого ты решил сам вызвать меня дуэль, — мрачно усмехнулся Эдмон и продолжил с неким напевом ностальгии, — И даже перчатку кинул. Спасибо, что не в лицо.</p><p>      — А ведь очень хотелось.</p><p>      В ответ раздался короткий невесёлый смех. Кладбищенские вороны, лоснистые и ожиревшие, недовольно обернулись, круглые чёрные глаза их горели презрением к неуместным эмоциям. А Эдмон не мог не смеяться. Холодный хриплый смех, злые насмешки, колкие, тщательно подобранные слова, вонзающиеся иглами под ногти, - его выверенная, вживленная в подсознание защита от стоклятых мук совести. Вчера он так легко согласился на эту кладбищенскую прогулку, вино и утреннее кровавое воссоединение ослабили его разум, затуманили его светлыми сентиментальными стремлениями, теперь же, так непростительно запоздало, он увидел всю неприглядную иронию этой сцены.</p><p>       Франц погиб от его руки, чтобы спасти Альбера. Альбер отдал свою человечность, свою душу, если угодно, чтобы сохранить в живых его, убийцу своего лучшего друга. Две невосполнимые жертвы. И обе лежат на его руках багровым цветом. И ему тошно от этого, почти физически тошно, словно он наглотался грязи и только сейчас понял это. Невыносимо. Гнев, смех, жажда мести, жажда смерти - всё что угодно было лучше этого отвратительного отравляющего чувства. Позабытого, почти убитого им чувства вины.</p><p>      — Можешь ударить меня сейчас, я обещаю подставить обе щеки.</p><p>      Альбер раздраженно посмотрел на него, но по лицу графа, гранитно-тёмному, прошитому траурными тенями до самых костей, заостренному подобием улыбки, невозможно было понять: шутит он или говорит всерьёз. В единый миг он был лучше и хуже всех надгробных ангелов: он был лишен всяких чувств, он был переполнен ими.</p><p>      — У меня нет с собой перчаток, — не найдясь с лучшим ответом, сказал Альбер. Неожиданная ядовитость графа изматывала его, он не понимал её, не знал, что делать с ней, как реагировать, как защититься от её изжигающих прикосновений. Как сдержаться и не ответить отравой на отраву.</p><p>       Надеясь, что разговор закончен, Альбер попытался сделать шаг прочь от могилы, но вдруг граф наклонился к нему, медленно, покорно, как усмиренный плетями и шпорами конь. Лица их оказались на одном уровне, и его глаза, синие, <em>господи, какие они синие</em>, смотрели на Альбера в упор, измученные, изъязвленные виной.</p><p>      — О, не стесняй себя этой нелепой условностью. Я весь к твоим услугам.</p><p>      Альбер мешкается, ему неуютно, он чувствует себя загнанным в угол, словно бить собираются его. Это слишком, даже для него. Смущение и растерянность быстро сменяются злостью. Но не той сатанинской, испепеляющей до чёрной костной пыли злостью, от которой глаза заплывают кровью и туго стягиваются жилы. Нет, это другая, какая-то странная, назойливая, почти непристойная мелочная злость.</p><p>       Граф невыносимо прекрасен и трагичен в этот миг, стоя в трепетном солнечном тюле посреди мшисто-серых склепов, склонив гордую спину в полупоклоне, с ренессансово-жертвенным выражением лица.</p><p>       Граф так романтично упоен своей печалью, что Альберу страшно хочется сделать какую-нибудь маленькую злую глупость, болезненную и невинную, как щенячий укус. Дернуть его за волосы, а ещё лучше за бородку, просто чтобы посмотреть, как изменится этот сумрачный мученический лик. Укусить за кончик носа (очень осторожно, лишь краешком зубов, чтобы случайно не превратить его в жертву сифилиса). По-телячьи ласково боднуть в плечо. Отшутиться. Огрызнуться. Запеть дурным голосом самую невыносимую липучую песенку. Закудахтать, как многострадальный датский принц. Да что угодно, только бы граф не смотрел на него вот так.</p><p>      Очевидная идея, простая и действенная, с задорным щелчком впрыгнула в разум. Не раздумывая ни секунды более, боясь потерять золотисто-шампанскую смелость, Альбер решительно подается вперед.</p><p>      И Эдмон, ожидая этого, всё же не выдерживает и закрывает глаза. К его щекам приливает вся кровь, накаляется каждое нервное окончание вплоть до мельчайшего.</p><p>      Ожидание удара, короткое и бесконечное, изматывает сердце до боли.</p><p>      И вдруг щеку словно обожгло свежесорванной крапивой. Сначала холодно и бритвенно-остро, затем — кожа запылала, будто на ней развели костер.</p><p>      Альбер поцеловал его. Жеманно, с ярко выраженным, влажным улиточным причмокиванием. И это было хуже самого крепкого удара.</p><p>      — Ты совсем рассудок потерял? — отшатнувшись прочь, едва совладав с голосом от абсурдности происходящего, спросил Эдмон. И, сам того не понимая, кончиками пальцев коснулся пораженной щеки. Прикосновение мальчишеских губ горело на ней неопалимой купиной.</p><p>      Чуть попятившись назад, Альбер, раздираемый нескрываемым довольством от собственной выходки, засмеялся, картинно согнувшись пополам. Вспугнутые птицы забили смех его стальным шелестом панически бьющихся крыльев, и всё же он смеялся, смеялся, стоя посреди кладбища, сам едва отличимый от покойников. Глядя на него, на этого больного на голову малолетнего болвана, глупого, раздражающе ребячливого, всем телом содрогающегося от новых и новых приступов веселья, Эдмон неожиданно ощутил солнце не только на своей коже, но изнутри, из самой середины грудной клетки.</p><p>      <em> Он не чудовище. Он просто мальчишка. Его любимый мальчишка.</em></p><p>      — Подставьте вторую щёку, вы обещали.</p><p>      Театрально тяжело вздохнув, Эдмон устало помотал головой, мысленно спрашивая себя и всезнающие небеса, за что ему это, но всё же снова наклонился, беззащитно подставляясь под второй, более спокойный и долгий поцелуй. Отстраняясь, он едва ощутимо соприкасается своими губами с губами Альбера, лишь на долю секунды, будто набрасывая легкий эскиз грубым карандашом.</p><p>      — Тебя так отец драться учил? Господи, а ведь Фернан хорошо дрался в твои годы, мне даже не всегда удавалось победить его.</p><p>      — Он учил меня защищать честь, а не ломать носы и оставлять синяки. Что хорошего в том, чтобы я сейчас ударил вас, если я уже давно простил вам всё? Извините, граф, но вы излишне драматизируете.</p><p>      «Я не хочу причинять вам новую боль, — хочется сказать Альберу, — только так, слегка прикусывать вас, выводить из себя безобидными дурными выходками, обнимать до боли во всем теле, целовать каждый дюйм этой тёплой шоколадной кожи, вдыхать густой каштановый запах волос, незаметно заплетать их в мелкие косы, фотографироваться в самые неподходящие моменты, смотреть, прикасаться, бесноваться, быть глупым влюбленным шестнадцатилетним мальчишкой. Разве я многого хочу?»</p><p>      <em>Но всё это теперь невозможно. Всё это — прекрасный обман.</em></p><p>      — Дурная голова, — фыркнул Эдмон, бездарно силясь спрятать улыбку. — Лишил меня славной драки, а Франца морального удовлетворения.</p><p>      — Франц бы не одобрил разборки на кладбище.</p><p>      — Сомневаюсь, что ему больше пришлась по душе твоя выходка.</p><p>      — Что ж, надеюсь, он простит меня, — смущенно пожал плечами Альбер. Почему-то он чувствовал, если бессмертие души — правда, если все, кого мы любили и потеряли, украдкой смотрят на нас из некого лучшего мира, Франц сейчас глядел на него и улыбался тихой, разумной улыбкой, стараясь отвлечь ею от блестящих печальных глаз.</p><p>      Солнце, окончательно покинувшее постель горизонта, лезло в их разные лица, хозяйской рукой отодвигало в сторону занавески теней, ослепляло, призывало к действию. Эхо живых доносилось из-за кладбищенских ворот. Город стряхивал с себя ветхое, изодранное одеяло покоя, обнажая кровоточащие раны и загноившиеся язвы. Воздух прогорк от яда.</p><p>      Пора было возвращаться домой. И от мысли этой внутри Альбера всё замерло тяжелым, холодным, как промёрзшая кладбищенская земля, комом.</p><p>      — Я подслушал ваш вчерашний разговор с Гайде, — глухо сказал он, не глядя на графа.</p><p>      — Не очень красиво с твоей стороны, мой дорогой друг, — был ему беспечный, чуть насмешливый ответ.</p><p>       — Прекратите, — сдавленно прорычал юноша, теряя контроль над собой от страха и ожидания расплаты. — Я знаю, что она рассказала вам, как я пытался убить её. И я не понимаю, почему вы ведете себя так, будто ничего не произошло. Почему вы опять притворяетесь.</p><p>      — А ты ожидал, что я ворвусь к тебе и потребую убираться на все четыре стороны? Или, не знаю, сам сбегу со свитой под покровом ночи, напоследок устроив поджог дома, чтобы ты уж точно не последовал за нами? Так что ли?</p><p>      — Я ожидал, что вы испугаетесь, что вы возненавидите меня.</p><p>      Эдмон тяжело вздохнул.</p><p>      — Разумно, но, увы, у меня нет на это никакого права. Потому что ты был в шаге от того, чтобы убить Гайде, а я, не задумываясь, не будучи даже под влиянием нашего общего друга, перешагнул сотни жизней. Вот пред тобой одна из них, — он кивнул в сторону могилы Франца. — Это мог быть ты, если бы не воля случая. Не думай, я не оправдываю или недооцениваю тебя и твою силу, я боюсь за Гайде больше, чем за свою жизнь. Клянусь, если с ней что-то случится, если ты сотворишь что-то страшное, я не знаю, что сделаю, но… — он бессильно пожал плечами, невольно копируя привычный жест Альбера. — Но я никогда не смогу по-настоящему ненавидеть тебя. Потому что нельзя понимать и ненавидеть одновременно.</p><p>      — И вы всё ещё хотите, чтобы я отправился с вами на Янину?</p><p>      — Да. Я хочу помочь тебе, и вряд ли я смогу сделать это на расстоянии. Поэтому, — он протянул ему руку, — давай договоримся, что больше не будем скрывать ни прошлое, ни настоящее, ни будущее друг от друга? Давай… вместе разберемся с этим?</p><p>      Пробившийся сквозь крону свет запятнал резными дрожащими солнечными пятнами его смуглую широкую ладонь, покрытую тёмными извитыми лентами стигм. Под рукавом костюма не притаилось тайное ядовитое лезвие, а отведенная чуть за спину вторая рука вряд ли тянулась к пистолету.</p><p>      Эдмон не лгал. Эдмон был чертовски честен. Альбер видел это, Альбер чувствовал его откровенную уязвимость, Альбер не сомневался в нём. И всё же… Проигнорировав протянутую руку, он крепко обнял его, прижался к нему, спрятал лицо у него на плече, страшась предательской выразительности своих глаз, не в силах ответить словами. Он надеялся, что бывший граф Монте-Кристо не распознает украденных у него приемов.</p><p>      Крепкие руки сковали его ответным объятием, и вдруг земля ушла из-под ног, сменившись неустойчивым воздухом. От неожиданности Альбер тихо взвизгнул и крепче вцепился в широкие графские плечи. Не раскрывая объятий, Эдмон степенно направился к выходу с кладбища, неся Альбера как ребёнок — соразмерную ему лупоглазую тряпичную куклу.</p><p>      — Вы с ума сошли! Отпустите!</p><p>      Отсутствие опоры неприятно тянуло вниз, словно к нему привязали гири. Носки ботинок при каждом шаге пачкали пылью брюки графа. Альбер не знал, что делать. Хотелось грубо вырваться (и, скорее всего, упасть вдвоем) или наглым ворчливым медвежонком обнять графа, как ствол дерева, ещё и ногами, а там уже пусть хоть до самого дома тащит, коли ему так угодно.</p><p>      — Да отпустите вы, или я за себя не ручаюсь! — отказавшись от второго варианта, Альбер попытался аккуратно лягнуть Эдмона по голени, но промазал и лишь слегка черканул по штанине, даже не сбив шага. За что получил безболезненный, но ощутимый шлепок пониже крестца.</p><p>      — Граф! Ну всё, хотели драться — будем драться! Это уже слишком!</p><p>      Но граф, не замедляя шага, только смеялся, тихо, бархатно, и смех отдавался даже в его жилистых напряженных руках, крепко держащих бесноватого мальчишку как величайшее сокровище.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*"Как хмуро солнце здесь с утра..." - из перевода романса "Скиталец" Ф.Шуберта<br/>*"Repose ici, chéri", - (франц.) Отдохни здесь, дорогой</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Жертвоприношение священного оленя</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i> Mesdames, messieurs, bonsoir. Близость смерти заставляет людей острее чувствовать жизнь, даже если речь идет всего лишь об утреннем рандеву к милым мёртвым. Глядя на покойную пастораль, я вспомнил мудрые слова из детской книжки: "Не жалей мёртвых, жалей живых". Но жалость для меня лишь слово, пусть и весьма благозвучное. <br/> Мои друзья отравились чувством вины и нежностью, а я немым наблюдателем вопрошал упокоившуюся душу, что едва не уничтожила меня: "Доволен ли ты своей жертвой? Стоила ли смерть твоя их страдальческого счастья?"<br/>Душа с болезненной гордостью улыбалась мне. И я возжелал уничтожить её снова, но власти моей более не было над ней.</i>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       Полдень, когда графиня Мерседес де Морсер вернулась домой, выдался сырым, бесцветным и бесшумным, словно вышедшее за рамки акварельное полотно. Сонные улицы тихо вздыхали туманной дымкой и поражали случайного странника своей бесстыдной мертвенной безлюдностью. Такое нежданное спокойствие в городе, потерявшем всякий покой, беснующемся в лихорадочной собачьей агонии, настораживало, как настораживает обманчиво безмятежный, балетно-плавный утренний полет чутких ласточек то вверх, то вниз. Обточенный гранитным городским бытом обыватель не придал бы этим птичьим пируэтам никакого значения, но суеверный до глупости моряк, даже бывший, увидел бы в них неумолимо приближающееся эхо бури.</p><p>      Если бы только моряк додумался покинуть своё угрюмое, пронизанное сквозняками убежище этим штилевым днем. Но он сидел в зашторенной гостиной и немигающим сфинксовым взором смотрел на небольшое панно, являющее собой причудливую художественную химеру из масляной живописи и вышивки шелковыми нитями.</p><p>      Панно висело непродуманно низко над камином, обычно его закрывала терракотовая ваза с засушенными пепельно-бледными цветами, чей тленный сладкий запах в холодные дни смягчал прогорклый огненный воздух. Вазу вчера унесли во время уборки да так и не поставили на место, и, зайдя в уже ставшую столь привычной гостиную, Эдмон был ослеплен изумительной золотой насмешкой судьбы, сверкающей ему из сиреневого утреннего сумрака.</p><p>      На узком темном пространстве панно застыл статный самоуверенный царь-охотник, смуглый, гордый, в посеребренных лёгких доспехах и с настоящей леопардовой шкурой на плечах. Он выпускал стрелу в сказочно субтильного золотого оленя с витиеватыми вишневыми рогами и человеческими страждущими глазами, крупными, влажно блестящими в ожидании неминуемой гибели (художник явно выписывал их с особой любовью). Чуть поодаль от царя, за его левым плечом в синей тени деревьев замерли прекрасная царица с юной, ещё не переступившей порог отрочества дочерью, а против них, против людей, из ясной бирюзы небес выступала сотканная из сияющих шелковых нитей богиня, лицо которой будто бы выражало безразличие, но взгляд чернел неумолимой жаждой мести.</p><p>      Эдмон с полчаса рассматривал эту картину, провел пальцами по золотой оленьей шкурке, чуть надавил на шершавые вмятины глаз и, рухнув в рядом стоящее кресло, беззвучно рассмеялся, откинув голову назад.</p><p>      Господи, только Фернан, никогда не питавший даже праздного интереса к греческой мифологии, мог повесить в своей гостиной такое панно, думая, что сюжет его рассказывает об удачной охоте. Или это сам Рок прошел хозяйской походкой и с лунной улыбкой оставил здесь эту причудливую подсказку?</p><p>
  <em>«Близ алтаря лежала, содрогаясь,</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Огромная, красы отменной, лань,</em>
</p><p>
  <em> И кровь ее в последних муках жизни</em>
</p><p>
  <em> По ступеням рекой струилась алой…»*</em>
</p><p>      Древним строчкам вторило эхо шагов. Эдмон резко поднялся, весь навострился, как гончая за секунду до выстрела. Глаза его взволновались, в них расплескалось море самых противоречивых чувств. Весь вчерашний день, светлый, покойный, наполненный смехом и разговорами, был ядовито пропитан ожиданием этого момента, неизбежного, необходимого, невыносимого до паники. И вот он явился во плоти. Лязгнул надзирательским металлом открывающийся замок. Сердце Эдмона пропустило удар, сжалось, замерло подстреленной на лету птицей.</p><p>      Осунувшаяся от пережитых бед, одетая в помятый брючный костюм, Мерседес, тонкая и трепетная, точно тень от свечи, зашла в собственную гостиную робкой чужестранкой. Медленно приблизилась к нему, чуть сощурила темные, как у серны, глаза, обрамленные слипшимися от слез и беспокойного сна ресницами, и вдруг сдавленный стон сорвался с её иссушенных губ.</p><p>      Эдмон шагнул ей навстречу шаткой поступью канатоходца, но не смог встать даже на расстоянии вытянутой руки.</p><p>      Как же эта встреча отличалась от того ночного свидания на Елисейских полях, но до чего едино было его неодолимое, почти юношеское волнение и снедающее чувство вины. Вины такой страшной, что он, как последний грешник пред печальным ликом Богоматери, потерял дар речи. Он хотел одарить её, эту прекрасную женщину, всеми земными радостями, и вместо этого принес ей в дар лишь горькую чашу страданий и заставил испить её до дна, до костно-белого ядовитого осадка. И ведь она, его марсельская мадонна, ещё не ведала, каким злом он её опоил.</p><p>      — Эдмон, — она выдохнула его имя, и он вздрогнул, как мальчишка.</p><p>      Мерседес смотрела на него, не веря тому, что видит, в её нежных глазах теплились воспоминания о былой любви, о юности и солнечном приморском лете. Перед Мерседес стоял измученный человек, растерянный, взволнованный, утративший гордую осанку и властность повелителя судеб, безусловно обычный человек, а не мрачный ангел отмщения. И эта возрожденная человечность внушала ей необъяснимую надежду.</p><p>      — Ты… ты снова стал собой, — она говорила очень осторожно, словами пытаясь ощупать реальность, как слепой ощупывает комнату, в которой давно не был. — Но как?</p><p>      Какой мукой было упиваться её теплым взглядом, видеть, что теперь она воистину уверовала, что Эдмон Дантес, <em>её Эдмон</em>, жив. Но он был недостоин этого взгляда, этой затаенной радости узнавания, этого угольного горения былых чувств.</p><p>      — Я вернул свой истинный облик, как это принято во всех великих сказках и трагедиях, — ценой великой жертвы, — горько улыбнулся Эдмон и невольно краем глаза взглянул на проклятое, донельзя нелепое панно. Священный олень взирал на него с сиротским состраданием, словно его, Эдмона, судьба виделась ему страшнее собственной гибели.</p><p>      Мерседес невольно проследила путь его взгляда и ощутила, как гнетущее грозовое предчувствие беды, державшее её в свинцовых тисках всё это время, стиснуло её до полной потери дыхания.</p><p>      — И какую жертву ты принес? Что избавило тебя от твоей болезни? — тихо спросила она.</p><p>      Слова сплетались нитью, тянущейся в неизведанный мрак, где притаилось <em>нечто</em>, чего лучше не знать. Мерседес чувствовала это. Мерседес догадывалась, она всегда была прозорливее и умнее, чем от неё ожидали, и она ненавидела это. Лучше получить пулю в лоб неожиданно, чем вынести бесконечно долгие мгновения в ожидании выстрела.</p><p>      — Мерседес, — её имя произнеслось привычно легко, и вдруг металлом осело на языке, стоило отзвучать последнему «с». — Прошу, выслушай меня до конца, сколь безумными тебе ни показались бы мои слова. Даже в наш век невозможного моя история имеет больше общего с выдумкой писателя или бредом сумасшедшего, нежели с реальностью.</p><p>      Последовал неуверенный кивок. Они сели рядом на диван вполоборота друг к другу, словно нежная помолвленная пара с картин 19 века первого тысячелетия, и Эдмон, не отводя взляда, вкрадчиво, как проповедь в Страстную пятницу, рассказал ей всё, что произошло в тёмных застенках замка Иф, о том, как в смертельном отчаянии он продал душу дьяволу за возмездие, равного которому не будет до самого Страшного суда, рассказал, как медленно и намеренно убил в себе человека, выдавил его по капле, пока не осталась только изуродованная полупрозрачная оболочка. Рассказал, как убил своё сердце, а с ним - последний, почти невозможный шанс спасения.</p><p>       — Но как же тогда ты снова стал собой? — нетерпеливо переспросила его Мерседес. С каждым новым словом Эдмона обезумевшее биение в её груди набирало разбег, разрывались рёбра и грудная кость, всё сильнее и сильнее, словно в предсмертной агонии.</p><p>      <em>Невыносимо. Почему он так медлит, почему не договаривает и плутает около правды, боясь подойти ближе, дать свет? Чего он боится? Чего боится она?</em></p><p>      — Твой сын пожертвовал собой ради моего спасения.</p><p>      Тишина прогремела оглушительнее вопля отчаяния. Мерседес не закричала. Крик рвался из её легких, дрожал в её тонкой шее, разъедал кислотой язык, трепетал на приоткрытых губах, но она не могла кричать. Её будто с размаху ударили ружейным прикладом в солнечное сплетение. От шока она не могла даже вздохнуть, только смотреть во все глаза на мужчину, убившего её словом и теперь смотрящим на неё с таким самаритянским состраданием, словно он был лишь вестником преступления, а не его творцом.</p><p>      Удушливый шок сменился гневом, равного которому не испытывало ни одно человеческое существо, кроме матери, узнавшей, что плоть от плоти её и кровь от крови её обратила в прах чужая злая воля.</p><p>      — Прекрати говорить своими красивыми загадками и отвечай прямо. Что стало с моим сыном? — ужасно тихо сказала Мерседес, и глаза её были глазами пантеры, готовой прыгнуть в любое мгновение. Никогда Эдмон не видел такой ненависти в лице этой женщины, даже когда убивал на её глазах Франца, выдававшего себя за Альбера. В то мрачное утро Мерседес была готова умереть, видя смерть своего единственного сына. Сейчас она была готова умертвить.</p><p>      — Альбер жив, но… — Эдмон запнулся, услышав, как Мерседес облегченно выдохнула. Правда камнем висела на его шее, тянула его вниз, в топкие чёрные воды отчаяния, и он погружался в них всё глубже и глубже с каждым произнесенным словом.</p><p>      Безумие. Он две недели прожил, зная, что Альбер сделал с собой. Он видел его, он прикасался к нему, он слышал его звонкий ребяческий смех, видел искреннюю улыбку на его бескровных губах, весь вчерашний день он неотлучно провел с ним, он уже привык к его голубой коже и разноцветным глазам, к холодным прикосновениям и приглушенным низким нотам, порой проскальзывающим в голосе. Но сейчас, когда он должен был сказать об этом Мерседес, с его глаз будто спали шоры, и он наконец-то прозрел.</p><p>      — Альбер жив, но теперь он во власти моего демона, — упавшим голосом произнес Эдмон.</p><p>      <em>Как просто. Так почему он ошеломлен собственными словами? Почему правда, давно известная, давно принятая и вплетенная в планы, разорвалась в нём тайно заложенной бомбой? Почему ему так хочется кричать?</em></p><p>      — Мой мальчик, мой бедный мальчик… — бездумно запричитала Мерседес и вдруг одним стремительным рывком приблизилась к Эдмону, горя гневными очами. — И ты позволил ему сделать это? После всего, что ты натворил, после всей боли, что ты ему принес, ты заставил его связаться с демоном, чтобы спасти… тебя?</p><p>      Последнее слово Мерседес, нежная, мадонново мягкая Мерседес произнесла с таким выжженным отвращением, словно сплевывала смертельный яд. Эдмон едва не отшатнулся.</p><p>      — Я не хотел его жертвы, — глухо ответил он.</p><p>      — И всё же ты принял её.</p><p>      Слёзы текли по заострившемуся лицу Мерседес, но это были механические пустые слёзы, не облегчающие страданий сердца.</p><p>      — Мерседес…</p><p>      — Не произносите моего имени, — резко оборвала она и поднялась с дивана, словно одна только близость к нему была ей отвратительна, как близость к падали. — Вы были правы, когда сказали, что Эдмон Дантес мертв. Человек, которого я вижу сейчас, окончательно доказал мне это. И у человека этого нет никакого права звать меня по имени.</p><p>      Пощечина бы ударила его слабее, нежели эти слова, сказанные не в запале ярости, а от всей исстрадавшейся души.</p><p>      — Как прикажете обращаться к вам тогда? — поднявшись вслед, но не приблизившись ни на шаг, спросил Эдмон. Он говорил спокойно, но спокойствие это диктовалось состоянием, близким к болевому шоку, когда чувства зашкаливают так, что исчезает всякая чувствительность. Опусти кто-нибудь сейчас его руку в масло, а затем в адский огонь, он бы заметил это лишь по обугленной до кости плоти.</p><p>      — По фамилии моего отца. Не знаю, что стало с моим несчастным мужем, но его обесчещенное имя сейчас приносит только беды.</p><p>      — Хорошо, госпожа Эррера, — покорность в его голосе звучала хуже злости или мольбы. — Если вы желаете, я скажу вам и что стало с вашим мужем.</p><p>      Мрачное торжество проступило на лице Эдмона, как у язычника, поднимающегося на костер. Глаза его горели решительностью, которая в любой другой ситуации испугала бы Мерседес, но гнев царственным саркофагом оберегал её от страха перед чем бы то ни было. Испытующе взглянув на бывшего возлюбленного, она коротко и холодно кивнула.</p><p>      — Я убил Фернана во время дуэли в моем доме на Елисейских полях, который ныне разрушен до основания. Вы вольны сообщить об этом во всеуслышанье, но не ранее завтрашнего дня.</p><p>      Мерседес пошатнулась, словно от выстрела, вся кровь, весь цвет схлынули с её лица, глаза остекленели. Эдмон бросился было к ней, но за миг до падения Мерседес вдруг выпрямилась, и посмотрела на его занесенную для помощи руку, будто она была от плеча до ногтей изъязвлена чёрной проказой.</p><p>      — Мой муж, мой сын… Браво, господин Монте-Кристо, ваша месть удалась! Позвольте угадаю, меня вы не убьете только потому, что смерть слишком лёгкий исход для меня, а вам куда приятнее посмотреть на мои муки?</p><p>      — Мерседес…</p><p>      — Ещё раз назовите меня по имени! — она вскинулась, как королевская кобра, вся переполненная ненавистью, какой, верно, не испытывала никогда в своей изменчивой жизни. Пальцы на её изящных руках согнулись ятаганами, опасно сверкнули заостренные ногти. Мерседес из последних сил сдерживалась, чтобы не вцепиться в его лицо, его до боли знакомое, до смерти ненавистное лицо, переполненное неподдельным состраданием.</p><p>      — Госпожа Эррера, я не раскаиваюсь в смерти Фернана, но я всем сердцем сожалею о том, какую боль принес вам и Альберу. Если бы это было в моей власти, я бы согласился умереть, чтобы Альбер остался человеком. Мне жаль его погубленной жизни больше, чем было жаль своей. Но сейчас я не в силах ничего изменить, поймите это! Я не могу спасти его!</p><p>      Он сказал это и чёрные воды отчаяние переполнили его. И он захлебнулся. Эдмон понимал… О, он всегда всё понимал, только понимание не делало его лучше. За свою неоправданно долгую жизнь он так и не научился исцелять и спасать, только ломать до конца, до костной пыли и праха. Он считал себя вправе вершить правосудие, видя себя выше и чище прочих, видя себя несправедливо низвергнутым ангелом, чье возмездие равно Божьему. И вот Правда посмотрела ему в лицо и заставила его смотреть в ответ в это страшное зеркало, уходящее ретроспективным коридором в прошлое.</p><p>      Не он был заключен в замке Иф. Замок Иф был заключен в нём.</p><p>      С самого момента, как он ступил на путь мести, он лишился права на спасение. Он не заслуживал ничего, ни единого светлого дня, отравленного его бесчисленными дьявольскими помыслами, ни единого проблеска тепла, уничтоженного его хладнокровием, не заслуживал любви Гайде, бесчестно использованной и забытой, и уж точно он не заслуживал Альбера, который, зная всё, видя его истинное лицо, добровольно стал жертвой на его чёрной мессе.</p><p>       Всё, что произошло, вся его жизнь, была затянувшимся кошмаром, в который он утянул невинных.</p><p>      Отчаяние вырвалось крупными горячими слезами, изъязвило солью скулы и подбородок. Эдмон не плакал по-настоящему с той ночи перед дуэлью, и то были его последние человеческие слёзы, прежде чем он позволил своему слабому сердцу умереть, покрыться кристаллами и изморозью. И вот он снова плакал, бесшумно и надрывно, умирая от ненависти к себе. Его слёзы не могли смыть тяжесть его прегрешений, не могли повернуть реку времени вспять, это были просто слёзы человека, осознавшего своё бессилие.</p><p>      Весь ужас произошедшего, весь тот неумолимый ужас, что он так старательно и трусливо отрицал, сокрушил его девятым валом.</p><p>      Как бы тепла ни была его кожа, как бы ни обливалось горячей кровью его сердце, он был и оставался чудовищем.</p><p>       Чуда преображения не случилось. Зло, содеянное им, остается злом, он не способен перекрыть его добром. Он слишком изуродован изнутри.</p><p>      Вот только Альбер, который всегда находил в себе силы поступать правильно, никогда не станет прежним. Альбер никогда не проживет обычную человеческую жизнь с её будничными радостями и горестями. Альбер никогда не будет самим собой. Альбер превратится в такое же чудовище, как и он сам.</p><p>      Он убил Альбера. Хуже, чем убил.</p><p>      Больше Эдмон не способен был произнести ни единого слова, каждое дыхание его прерывалось судорогой, он давился воздухом, как утопающий едкой морской водой. Если бы Мерседес сейчас направила на него пистолет, он бы уткнулся лбом в дуло, как покладистый пес в руку хозяина. Он заслужил это. Но она, взирающая на него потемневшими до непроницаемости глазами, недвижимая, как антрацитовая статуя, смотрела на его муки, как смотрит бог на муки насекомого.</p><p>      — Я не хочу слышать от вас ни слова, — бесцветно сказала она. Голос её обрушился на Эдмона ледяной водой, он замер, абсолютно опустошенный, а затем выпрямился во весь рост и посмотрел на неё пустыми, влажно припухшими глазами. Редкие слёзы всё ещё скатывались по его впалым щекам, но он не обращал на них внимания.</p><p>      — Прикажите позвать моего сына и, будьте так добры, позвольте мне больше никогда не видеть вас.</p><p>      Эдмон спокойно, почти церемониально кивнул ей и направился к дверям. Он мог бы просто позвать Бертуччо, но он не мог находиться в этой комнате ни мгновением больше. Всё, чего ему хотелось, — смыть свои грехи свинцом и кровью, только в этом не было никакого искупления вины, лишь позорное бегство.</p><p>      Он не мог бежать, не мог оставить Альбера, снова бросив на прощание лишь полный печали взгляд.</p><p>      <em>Господи, почему он не поддался искушению и не позволил ему остаться с ним тогда, среди света, устаревшего на четверть века.</em></p><p>      Вдруг пронзительный окрик плетью наотмашь стеганул его по спине.</p><p>      — Эдмон!</p><p>      Он обернулся, сломленный, дикоглазый, отравленный собственным ядом, не веря, что действительно услышал это имя.</p><p>      Мерседес пристально посмотрела на него, как смотрят перед последним прощанием, стараясь запечатлеть образ, как клеймо на памяти, и сказала, абсолютно бесчувственно и отчетливо:</p><p>      — Я жалею, что все эти годы молилась о твоем возвращении. Лучше бы ты и вправду умер.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*"Близ алтаря лежала, содрогаясь..." - Еврепид "Ифигения в Авлиде", перевод И.Анненского.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Блаженны мёртвые</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i> Mesdames, messieurs, bonsoir. Проведя ночь в бессонных скитаниях, мой юный друг готовится встретиться с женщиной, что невольно всегда оказывалась в центре моих сетей. Её любовь подобна солнцу, ненависть - божественному огню, страх - стылому дыханию зимы. Марсельский моряк, что некогда мечтал о счастье с этой женщиной, уже вытянул свою карту, теперь очередь за моим бедным другом, не смеющим переступить порог.</i>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Едва за Эдмоном закрылась дверь, как Мерседес рухнула в рядом стоящее кресло без сил. Праведный гнев поддерживал её, как галантный кавалер с военной выправкой поддерживает под атласную руку свою нежную спутницу на торжественном приеме, но стоило ему отступить всего на шаг, как она потеряла равновесие, и блестящий лаком паркет заскользил под ногами свежим рождественским льдом.</p><p>      Пока Мерседес видела его, очеловеченного мстительного дьявола, пока она слышала его низкий сатанинский голос, отзывающийся спустя все эти годы судорогой в каждой мышце её слабого сердца, пока он говорил ей о смерти и вещах похуже смерти, она ненавидела его так сильно, как любила двадцать пять лет назад: бездумно, безрассудно, всей душой и каждым нервным окончанием. Но вот Эдмон покинул её, унося на своих сгорбленных широких плечах всю крестную тяжесть её гнева, и она осталась одна, опустошенная и бессильная.</p><p>      Услужливая служанка принесла бокал сладкого красного вина, и, хотя вино никогда не было частью её трапезы или терапии, Мерседес осушила бокал единым судорожным глотком, словно заблудшая странница, вырвавшаяся из жарких объятий пустыни.</p><p>      — Принести ещё, госпожа?</p><p>      — Нет, лучше подайте крепкого чаю, — прикрыв ладонью глаза, слабым голосом ответила Мерседес. Вино, выпитое на голодный желудок и после такого нервного напряжения, мгновенно ударило в голову, зашумело кровью в висках, застыло свинцом и вытеснило все мысли. Сколько бы Мерседес ни пыталась воспроизвести в уме прошедший разговор, горячая виноградная волна смывала каждое слово, перебивала их страшный смысл приглушенным сонным шумом. Потяжелевшие, воспалено опухшие после слёз веки сомкнулись. Мерседес не заснула, лишь попыталась перевести дыхание и умиротвориться перед встречей с сыном.</p><p>      Нечто холодное, как вынутый изо льда кусок металла, прикоснулось к её руке, и госпожа де Морсер мгновенно очнулась. Острый озноб пронзил её от тонких кончиков нервов до самого мозга, словно высоковольтный разряд электричества. На мгновение всё померкло в её глазах, спала бархатная винная дымка.</p><p>      Стоя против света, кто-то склонился над ней. Лицо его вуалью покрывала синяя тень, масляно смазывающая все черты, кроме глаз, неестественно ярких и проницательных, какие бывают у хищных или ядовитых тварей. Или демонов. Вот только эти глаза смотрели на неё по-детски пугливо и нежно.</p><p>      — Матушка, тебе нехорошо? — робко спросил тёмный кто-то, и Мерседес с трудом подавила хриплый стон боли, рвущийся из её груди. Голосовые связки расстроенными виолончельными струнами дрожали в её гортани, грозясь фальшью и срывом. Поэтому вместо ответа, она протянула руку и мягко огладила бледно-голубую, нестерпимо холодную, как у мраморной статуи в зимнем саду, щеку, смахнула со лба, который не раз целовала на ночь, растрепанные иссиня-черные прядки, невольно прикоснулась к заостренным, чуть торчащим ушам.</p><p>      — Альбер… — прошептала Мерседес и, не в силах говорить, судорожно притянула его в объятия. Альбер сначала растерялся, неловко замер с приподнятыми бессильно скованными руками, а затем прижался к матери, как прижимался в детстве: изо всех сил, не стесняясь своей слабости и беззащитности. Он обнимал её, будто пытаясь обнять своё окончательно утерянное детство.</p><p>      «Господи», — думала Мерседес, бездумно гладя сына по взъерошенной голове, по этим жестким, как грива дикой лошади, волосам, по дрожащим плечам и трогательно торчащим крыльям-лопаткам, - «Господи, до чего же он холодный». Альбер, её маленький Альбер, чудесный теплокровный ребёнок, под молочно-шоколадной кожей которого жило незнакомое ему самому марсельское солнце, её ласковый, как щенок золотистого ретривера, мальчик, её личный синоним слова «счастье», её бесконечное беспечное лето, и вдруг в его угловатом юном теле не осталось ни крупицы тепла, только страшное трупное окоченение при том, что он живой, живой, живой… Он дышит, она чувствует своей грудью, как судорожно вздымается его грудь, его стылое прерывистое дыхание до морозных мурашек опаляет её смуглую лебединую шею, его ледяные ладони сжимают её плечи, и Мерседес почти не сомневается, что потом обнаружит ледяные лиловые ожоги в виде отпечатков родных пальцев.</p><p>      Альбер был жив, но Мерседес не могла изгнать из себя неотступное тошнотворное чувство, что обнимает покойника.</p><p>      — Зачем, зачем ты сделал это, милый мой? — в бреду шептала она, уткнувшись в его висок, покрывая это бескровное, до боли родное лицо лихорадочно-горячими поцелуями.</p><p>      — Я не мог поступить иначе, мама, — едва слышно ответил Альбер, замерев под жаром исступленной материнской любви, как раньше замирал, когда она отчитывала его за какую-нибудь безрассудную выходку, вроде гонок по Парижу в третьем часу ночи или спонтанную поездку в западный космос.</p><p>      Мерседес чуть отстранилась и внимательно посмотрела ему в глаза пронзительным взглядом. Она всегда умела читать его душу и помыслы, даже когда он всеми силами стремился скрыть их за беспечными отговорками и отрепетированной до искренности ложью. Но сейчас правда, раскинувшая свои примитивные письмена перед ней, пугала её до малодушного желания потерять разум, забыть всё, хотя бы ослепнуть и не видеть причину, единственную причину, заставившую её сына пойти на чудовищное преображение.</p><p>      — Я не понимаю тебя, — покачала она головой. — После всего зла, что он сделал тебе, после всего зла, которое заслужили мы с твоим отцом, но не ты, только не ты! После всего этого ты забираешь на себя его проклятье… Я не понимаю зачем.</p><p>      Но сколько бы она ни говорила, сколько бы ни прятала выдающих её глаз, Альбер смотрел на неё болезненным неумолимым взглядом. Не в силах больше слушать материнские причитания, он взял её за руку, почувствовал, как по ней прошлась дрожь, успокаивающе огладил большим пальцем заострившиеся от худобы костяшки её пальцев, набухшие темные вены, нервно натянутые жилы.</p><p>      — Мама, ты ведь всегда понимала меня лучше всех на свете. Неужели ты не понимаешь меня сейчас? — мягко, почти умоляюще спросил он, опустившись перед ней на колени.</p><p>      — Ты любишь его, — голос Мерседес траурно упал, словно она огласила смертный приговор.</p><p>      — Да, мама, я люблю его, — эхом вторил ей Альбер. На лице его застыло неожиданно светлое выражение почти античной красоты, и это было страшнее всего.</p><p>      — Господи, да за что, за что ты можешь любить его? Он пытался убить тебя, он убил Франца, убил твоего отца. Он… Господи… — Мерседес прикрыла дрожащие губы ладонью, слёзы вновь подступили к её покрасневшим глазам, застыли блестящей влажной каймой на нижних ресницах.</p><p>      На словах о Франце и отце Альбер вдруг дернулся, малодушно потупил взгляд, поник головой, как преступник перед плахой. На пальцах его свербела память о прикосновении к букету, обернутому монохромными нотными листами.</p><p>      — За что ты можешь любить его, чтобы сотворить такое с собой?</p><p>      — Я не знаю, мама. Я так пытался возненавидеть его, правда пытался, я даже хотел убить его и всё равно… — он тяжело сглотнул неподвластные слова. — Я боялся проснуться в мире, где его больше нет.</p><p>       — Но то, что сделал ты с собой, разве это не хуже смерти? — не сдержавшись, воскликнула Мерседес, и от крика слёзы сорвались по её впалым щекам безудержными горькими потоками.</p><p>      Альбер грустно улыбнулся.</p><p>      — Да, это хуже смерти, но лучше, чем жизнь без него.</p><p>      — Ты говоришь так, потому что ты юн и влюблён, влюблён по-настоящему. Я не сомневаюсь в глубине твоего чувства, пусть оно и невыносимо для меня. Но, Альбер, любое чувство, даже самое сильное, притупляется временем, как самые острые осколки стекла притупляются морем. Прошу не спорь, выслушай меня.</p><p>      Поверь, я сама думала, что умру, когда моего жениха, моего любимого, мою жизнь заточили в замке Иф, когда я столько лет не получала никаких вестей о нём, даже о том, жив ли он вообще. Весь мир стал мне адом без него, смерть казалась единственным шансом вновь воссоединиться с ним, обрести покой, но я продолжала жить, сама не зная зачем. Когда я согласилась выйти замуж за твоего отца, мне просто было уже всё равно, как дальше влачить это безрадостное существование. Какая разница, кто будет рядом, если это не тот, кому я клялась в вечной любви?</p><p>      Но… но разве я не была счастлива с тех пор и до того дня, как Эдмон Дантес вернулся в мою жизнь? — Мерседес вдруг запнулась на последнем предложении, мучительное осознание озарило её болезненное лицо, и она неожиданно улыбнулась, тепло и трагично, — Господи, я понимаю, насколько была счастлива только теперь, когда я снова потеряла всё. Ты же никогда не узнаешь, как мог быть счастлив, если бы просто отпустил его.</p><p>      Альбер молчал страшно долго. Мерседес сначала показалось по дрожи его плеч, что он беззвучно плачет, но, когда Альбер поднял голову, глаза его были сухими и прозрачными, как цветные стекла витража в католическом соборе. Странный неземной свет пробивался сквозь них, и радужки по краям горели северным сиянием.</p><p>      — Пока я ещё остаюсь собой, я не отпущу его.</p><p>      — Нет, только не говори, что останешься с ним! Альбер, милый мой, поехали со мной в Марсель, вдвоем мы как-нибудь выпутаемся из этой ситуации, — Мерседес в отчаянии схватила его ладони и, забыв, насколько они холодны, тут же невольно отпустила их. — Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня и не заставляй меня оставить тебя с ним!</p><p>      Только сейчас Альбер запоздало понял, что мама назвала графа по имени всего лишь единожды и голос её каждый раз, когда она упоминала его безликим местоимением, переполнялся ядовитой ненавистью. Сколь очевидно это было и сколь же невыносимо.</p><p>      — Мама, я не хочу оставлять тебя, но я не могу поехать с тобой. И причина не в графе, — поспешно добавил Альбер, увидев, как опасно дрогнули её губы. — Причина во мне и только во мне. Сила, с которой я связался, не поддается моему контролю, она может лишить меня разума в любой момент и тогда… тогда я могу совершить ужасное. Я могу убить тебя!</p><p>      — Нет! Ты никогда…</p><p>      — Я уже пытался убить Гайде, лишь случай спас её, — не слыша её возгласа, продолжил Альбер и, весь сжавшись, будто в ожидании удара, посмотрел матери в глаза. — И это я убил папу.</p><p>      — Нет… — смертельно побледнев, выдохнула Мерседес. — Он сказал…</p><p>      — Граф солгал, мама. Отца убил я.</p><p>      Тишина зазвенела стеклянными колокольчиками на ветру. Мерседес вслушивалась в неё, словно это тонкое хрупкое отсутствие звука могло заглушить тающее эхо разрушительного откровения. Как хотелось верить, что Альбер самоотверженно пытается взять на себя преступление возлюбленного негодяя, но что-то отчаянное и тёмное в его стылом голосе утробным звериным воплем перекрикивало любые сомнения.</p><p>      Не выдержав разбитого, ничего не выражающего взгляда матери, Альбер отвернулся и отошел к окну. Нестерпимо горели ладони и виски, требуя пистолета с искупительным патроном, но тьма внутри снисходительно усмехалась этому желанию.</p><p>      <em>Не искушай судьбу, mon ami, доставать пулю из мозга крайне неприятно, можешь спросить нашего общего друга, если не веришь мне.</em></p><p>      В гостиную зашла служанка с подносом, на котором было всё для чаепития на двоих. До чего же громкими казались её осторожные мышиные шаги, лязг, когда поднос опустился на журнальный столик, водопадный грохот воды, льющейся в ангельски белые фарфоровые чашки с позолоченными узорами. Как только служанка вышла, Альбер подошел к столику, пододвинул ближе одну из чашек и, не задумываясь, положил в неё три с половиной ложки сахара, а затем подал её матери, и та спокойно приняла её. Всё было проделано с такой будничной заботливостью, точно мгновение назад не прозвучали те чудовищные слова. Альбер взял вторую чашку, сделал крупный глоток. Он понял, что чай горячий, когда увидел, как медленно и осторожно пьет Мерседес.</p><p>      — Что же ты думаешь делать дальше? — отставив едва тронутую чашку в сторону, спросила она безжизненным голосом.</p><p>      — Отправиться так далеко в космос, насколько это возможно. Всегда хотел посвятить жизнь путешествиям, — на последних словах Альбер попытался улыбнуться, но улыбка вышла отвратительно натянутой, и он тут же сбросил её, как поношенную рубашку.</p><p>      — С ним?</p><p>      — Я ещё не говорил графу об этом, — он отвернулся, испугавшись, что лицо выдаст все его сомнения и страхи. Маме лучше даже не догадываться о том, насколько он боится просто заговорить о своем будущем с тем, ради кого он пожертвовал им.</p><p>      Граф последует за ним, Альбер предчувствовал это, хотя и не понимал. И, вопреки предчувствию или даже как раз из-за него, он молчал, избегал просьб и ответов, увертывался, прятался, как встревоженная светом змея.</p><p>       Разве смеет он просить разделить с ним его проклятие? Ведь это такая извращенная, насквозь пропитанная эгоизмом жестокость: вернуть человеческую жизнь и заставить потратить её на скитания по бесплодным космическим далям с тем, кто день на день обратится демоном и разрушит всё до звёздной пыли и первородной тьмы. Быть постоянным напоминанием о былом, быть неиссякаемым источником боли, быть отравляющим шипом в насилу заживающей ране.</p><p>      Нет, пусть будет счастлив он, свободный и живой, пусть насладится всем, чего был лишен. Пусть ничто не напомнит ему о прошлом. Иногда высшее проявление любви — это не быть, а оставить.</p><p>      — Пожалуйста, Альбер, поехали со мной, — взмолилась Мерседес, почувствовав осеннее дыхание одиночества, сквозящее в каждом движении её единственного сына. — Я не виню тебя ни в чем, я не боюсь ни тебя, ни смерти. Я не смогу спокойно жить, зная, что ты скитаешься где-то далеко, совершенно один или даже с ним! Пожалуйста, давай уедем вместе!</p><p>      Сколько любви и нежности звучало в её словах трагичным сплетением свирели и скрипки, как заблестели её потухшие глаза, ничем не отличимые от глаз умирающей лани. И на мгновение Альбер был готов сдаться её мольбам, отправиться в Марсель, в тихий приморский город, где зародилась великая драма, провести там свои последние человеческие дни и пусть будет что будет. Мама потеряла всё, кроме прошлого и того хладного призрака, что она зовет своим сыном. Он нужен ей, больше чем когда-либо был или будет нужен графу.</p><p>      Только он может дать ей покой.</p><p>      Неожиданно в единое мгновение, короче мерцания ресниц, что-то случилось с его зрением. В глаза словно вживили странные линзы, нестерпимо четкие в центре и выпукло мутные, расплывчато радужные по краям. Видение, смутное и страшное, как чувство дежавю, как забытый вещий сон, возникло перед Альбером, затмевая реальность.</p><p>      <em>Какой-то светлый простор, слабо ограниченный стенами. Вещи, мебель, всё неожиданно плоское и пустое, как картонные декорации в бедствующем театре. Исключительно номинальное отображение того, что действие происходит в неком помещении. Но это неважно. Важно то, что его руки изнутри обжигают стигмы и сила, его тело ощущается огромной неловкой марионеткой, неподвластной его воле. Перед ним в кресле замерла красивая измученная женщина, его мать, такая прекрасная и такая потерянная в своем догорающем горе. Она утратила волю к жизни, каждый новый день лишь продлевает её страдания, будь у неё достаточно смелости, она бы давно прекратила этот бессмысленный бег в никуда, но она слаба, а он так её любит. Она смотрит на него тёмным зачарованным взглядом. Она знает, что сейчас произойдет. Они всегда знают. Всякий, кто единожды осознал свою смертность, узнает это мгновение, сколь бы ни отличалось оно от их произаических представлений. Она понимает и не противится, как не противился отец. Скажет ли она, как и он, тихое многозначительное «пожалуйста»? Неважно. Она готова принять последнее причастие, где плоть и кровь впервые будут не вином и хлебом. Так почему он медлит, почему не освободит её от страданий? Разве это не долг любящего сына? Разве это не милосердие?</em></p><p>
  <em>       И вот он с трепетом берет в свои ладони её прекрасное заплаканное лицо, смотрит в её нежные глаза, целует на прощание в лоб и…</em>
</p><p>      Видение заходит слишком далеко. Альебр хочет проснуться, сейчас не время для снов. Это слишком, всё это уже слишком. Ему страшно, он взаправду чувствует тепло маминой кожи под своими пальцами, чувствует дробь пульса в мельчайших сосудах. Он чувствует её редкое дыхание. Он видит сияющий фиолетовым цветом образ в тёмной глади её глаз. И вдруг Альбер понимает, что он не может проснуться. Это не сон.</p><p>      Он застыл в шаге от того, чтобы убить маму.</p><p>      С глухим криком Альбер отпрянул назад, упал на пол, сшиб в падении столик. Фарфор пронзительно раскололся, чай и вода горячим тёмным пятном впитались в ковер, словно кровь на месте преступления, и от этой мысли Альбера мутит. Не слыша, что говорит ему мама, он, видя смутное смазанное движение её рук к нему, резко вскакивает, пятится назад, отворачивается, чувствуя, как лоб его нестерпимо жжет, словно палач поставил на нём позорное рабское клеймо. В бледном оконном отражении Альбер видит, как на его осатаневшем лице пылают фиолетовые узоры в виде дьявольских глаз. <em>Он</em> смотрит в него, чуть разочаровано, но терпеливо.</p><p>      Коробка со спасительным лекарством никак не поддается дрожащим пальцам, норовит соскользнуть обратно в карман. Скорее… Горсть бело-синих пилюль застревает в иссушенном сдавленном горле. Альбера трясет, ему хочется камнем броситься в окно, разбиться, размозжиться о землю, как чашка об пол, уничтожить себя до последнего атома. Он зажимает распахнутый рот, эту хищную звериную пасть, ладонями, заставляет себя сквозь отвращение и тошноту глотать лекарство, в разы больше, чем предписывал неизвестный доктор.</p><p>      Он чувствует полный ужаса и тревоги взгляд матери на своих содрогающихся плечах.</p><p>      Однажды, пускай не сегодня, он убьет её, убьет легче и спокойнее, чем отца. Он не понимает, зачем противится этому, зачем продолжает мучить её, любимую, единственную, священную, вместо того, чтобы подарить долгожданный покой.</p><p>      Иногда нужно перестать думать и просто сделать то, что должен.</p><p>       <em>Allez, mon ami!</em>*</p><p>      Приступ отпустил Альбер, оставив боль меж висков и свербящее удушье в глотке. Юноша пошатнулся, вцепился в подоконник оцепенелыми пальцами.</p><p>      — Пожалуйста, мама, уезжай! Ты видишь, что творится со мной. Я… Я не могу, я не могу стать смертью ещё и для тебя! — сдавленно прохрипел он, не оборачиваясь. — Пожалуйста, отправляйся в Марсель как можно скорее, оставаться здесь слишком опасно.</p><p>      — Как скоро я могу отправиться? — очень тихо спросила Мерседес.</p><p>      — Вечером тебя ждет самолет. Всё улажено с документами и прочим. Если тебе нужно собрать вещи…</p><p>      — Мне нечего брать с собой. Прошу, только проведи со мной эти оставшиеся часы.</p><p>      — Нет, пожалуйста, нет. Это может повториться, я не смогу ничего сделать… Только граф может остановить меня.</p><p>      — Я предпочту увидеть смерть, чем его ещё раз, — сказала Мерседес, и Альберу стало почти смешно. — Альбер, я умоляю тебя, побудь со мной ещё немного. В последний раз.</p><p>      Больше всего на свете Альбер хотел броситься к матери и обнять её так крепко и отчаянно, будто печальный час расставания уже настал. Почувствовать ещё раз её родное призрачное тепло, её кровоточащую всепрощающую любовь, которой проникнута каждая трепещущая жилка её изящных рук, благословенное прикосновение её чувственных губ на его мертвенном челе, ощутить себя её несчастным сыном ещё раз…</p><p>       Но проклятие горело на нём, пусть и пропали стигмы и инфернальный блеск из глаз. Незримая, пренебрегающая присутствием солнечного света тьма стояла по его левое плечо и ласково нашептывала мысли, от которых он покрывался ледяным липким потом.</p><p>      <em>Bienheureux les morts, mon triste ami.</em>*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*"Allez, mon ami!" - (франц.) Давай же, друг мой!<br/>*"Bienheureux les morts, mon triste ami", - (франц.) Блаженны мёртвые, мой страждущий друг.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Осколок дня</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i> Mesdames, messieurs, bonsoir. Мой юный друг упорно противится своим помыслам, продолжая при этом идти по выбранной тропе. Я не сержусь на его малодушие, физический аспект убийства мало привлекает меня, в отличие от духовной подоплеки.<br/> Вы можете счесть гостиный инцидент победой любящего человеческого сердца над дьявольской волей, и страшно ошибетесь. Как ответственность начинается во сне, так убийство начинается в помысле.</i>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Фернан де Морсер нисколько не кривил душой, когда говорил, что при желании в его доме можно привольно жить, не сталкиваясь с другими обитателями. До самого вечера Альбер и Мерседес, неразлучные как пара яркокрылых клеточных птиц, ни разу не встретились ни с Эдмоном, ни с его свитой, словно те растворились в воздухе, как упокоившиеся призраки по утру. Ни голосов, ни шагов их не звучало в гулких стенах особняка, сколько бы Альбер старательно ни вслушивался, ничто не указывало на присутствие кого-то помимо прислуги. Да, безусловно, он опасался, что злая случайность, краткая насмешка незримого автора, вновь столкнет Эдмона и Мерседес лицом к лицу, Альбер боялся даже ненароком упомянуть графа при матери, и без того довольно было едкой соли на её незаживающих багряных ранах. И всё же как хотелось ему хоть на единое мгновение услышать его особенную, плавно-тяжелую пантеровую поступь или далекое эхо его бархатного тембра, заметить краем глаза на долю мгновения в противоположной части коридора горько-шоколадный взмах длинных волос. Любое, самое крошечное доказательство, что он рядом. Любое лишнее напоминание, почему он продолжает двигаться по этой терновой тропе.</p><p>      Первичная апатичность Мерседес пошла на спад, когда они оказались в её комнате. Вопреки вялым протестам, Альбер заставил мать оглядеть вещи и собрать сумку с самым дорогим. Конечно, граф клятвенно уверил его, что в Марселе Мерседес не будет ни в чем нуждаться, но необходимо было скоротать время до отъезда, а что может быть естественнее, чем разобрать прошлое, заключенное в вещах, перед прощанием навек? Они не обсуждали это вслух, но и Альбер, и Мерседес знали: они больше никогда не встретятся под крышей этого дома, построенного на крови и предательстве. И дом, чувствуя, что его бросают, их дом, как издыхающее от болезни и старости ручное животное, отчаянно дышал на них теплом и уютом, заливался выплывшим из-за облаков солнцем, осторожно обнимал крепкими стенами, ластился под ногами коврами и паркетом. Одушевленность эта стала столь ощутима, что Мерседес, оторвавшись от разбора одежды, мягко провела рукой по узорчатым обоям, будто по боку любимой лошади.</p><p>      Уловив это движение, Альбер смутился. Почему-то он ни разу не подумал, что матери будет тяжело расставаться с домом, в котором она провела половину жизни.</p><p>      — Если хочешь, когда в Париже станет спокойнее, ты можешь вернуться сюда, — робко предложил он. — Я сделаю всё, чтобы дом остался за нами.</p><p>      — Не стоит, этот дом слишком большой что для меня одной, что для нас двоих, — покачала головой Мерседес и, задержав ладонь на стене ещё на несколько мгновений, вернулась к осмотру одежды. Ей приходилось прикладывать все жалкие остатки сил, чтобы скрыть от Альбера, взвинченного, держащегося на расстоянии Альбера, как невыносимо ей просто смотреть на эти лёгкие изящные платья из шелка и шифона, что лежали на полу словно выброшенные на песчаный берег медузы.</p><p>      В этом пепельно-розовом платье она впервые предстала перед напыщенным парижским обществом. Это воздушное платье оттенка «тиффани» с коротким белым шлейфом она носила во время их первого семейного путешествия и Фернан, глядя на неё с обожанием и волнением, неловко и косноязычно шутил, что она похожа на морскую богиню. В этом кипенно-белом с фиолетовыми цветами, очень строгом, дополняемом приталенным белым пиджаком, она была, когда подписывали договор о помолвке между Альбером и Эжени (дети, обычно неразлучные, тогда принципиально держались подальше друг от друга и всем своим видом показывали, насколько им противна свадьба и прочие взрослые глупости). А вот ярко-красное, по-испански волнующее платье с открытыми плечами и глубоким декольте, которое она надела на десятую годовщину свадьбы, если приглядеться, то заметно, что после платье пришлось подшить. Довольно простое жемчужно-серое с атласным переливом — в нём она блистала на балу в честь пятнадцатого дня рождения Альбера. Синее платье с причудливыми сюрреалистическими узорами, в котором она вышла на ужин с таинственным графом, спасшим её сына на Луне. Второе красное платье, в нем она пришла на полуночное свидание с тем, кого считала давно погибшим. И, наконец, узкое чёрное платье-кокон, что клеткой стискивало её разрывающуюся грудь в тот момент, когда граф Монте-Кристо, Эдмон Дантес, вонзал меч в сердце беззащитного мальчишки.</p><p>      — Ты не возьмешь с собой ни одного платья? — удивился Альбер, когда Мерседес отодвинула блестящий шелковый ворох в сторону, словно докучливый сор, и принялась аккуратно складывать отобранную одежду в чемодан.</p><p>      — В мои года незачем наряжаться.</p><p>      Печальная участь платьев настигла и большинство украшений, каждое из которых стоило целое состояние. Но вот удивительный метаморфоз: чем больше жемчужных нитей, сапфировых перстней, изумрудных сережек, платиновых и золотых браслетов, бриллиантовых подвесок и изумительных кулонов, горящих всеми цветами радуги, отбрасывала прочь Мерседес, тем ярче разгоралось на её тонком безымянном пальце обручальное кольцо. Под конец оно, простое, купленное ещё на деньги безродного Фернана Мондего, сверкало как маленькое солнце в алом свете заходящего истинного светила.</p><p>      Вечер только начал опускать свой сине-бордовый занавес, когда в комнату графини де Морсер, где она ужинала с сыном, постучался Бертуччо. Его спокойное темное лицо было красноречивее и неумолимее зачарованного двенадцатого удара часов.</p><p>      Они спустились к чёрному входу по залитой солнечной кровью лестнице. Отчего-то Альбер, понимая всю абсурдность этой мысли, ожидал, что граф появится для последнего прощания, но уже у открытых настежь, как звериный зев, дверей он почувствовал: граф не придет, — и вдруг ему стало так невыносимо горько, что горло схватило удушливым спазмом.</p><p>      <em>Ему нужно было его присутствие, только присутствие, пусть это будет лишь тайное, безучастное созерцание из закулисья теней. Пусть просто будет, просто будет рядом, разве это так много?</em></p><p>
  <em>       Просто будет рядом, когда он навсегда расстается с мамой.</em>
</p><p>      Мерседес замерла на пороге. Альбер не знал, смотрела ли она только на него или окидывала жадными отчаянными тёмными очами каждый доступный взгляду дюйм дома, её дома. Он не мог поднять головы и посмотреть ей в лицо. Если он ещё раз увидит её лицо, её родное, переполненное любовью и состраданием лицо, такое прекрасное даже в болезни и россыпи мелких морщинок, он никогда не сможет отпустить её. Он умрет, его сердце, ещё человеческое и чувствующее, разорвется, и искупающий скверну багрянец жаркой волной омоет его изнутри.</p><p>      <em>Господи, как это может происходить взаправду? Как может быть, что последний раз, когда он вживую видит маму — сейчас? Как он может добровольно отпустить её одну?</em></p><p>
  <em>       Как это всё может быть его жизнью?</em>
</p><p>      — Я могу обнять тебя? — тихо спросила Мерседес. Альбер в отчаянии замотал головой, не в силах сказать ни слова. Он не вынесет её прикосновения, он не вынесет, он не вынесет… Он знает, с какой скорбью она сейчас смотрит на него, он видит, о господи, как исходятся дрожью её руки, он хочет пасть на колени и исцеловать эти руки, самую сакральную святыню на свете, своими недостойными холодными устами.</p><p>
  <em>как он мог пожертвовать ей</em>
</p><p>
  <em> как он мог пожертвовать мамой и ради чего? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>ради кого</em>
</p><p>      — Береги себя, Альбер. И что бы ни случилось, умоляю, помни: ты всегда можешь вернуться ко мне. Мой мальчик, мой бедный милый мальчик…</p><p>      Едва ощутимое прикосновение иссушенных солью губ, даже не поцелуй, только секундное касание, опалило его лоб. И Альбер не выдержал, вскинул тёмную голову и увидел, как мама идет прочь от него, медленно, гордо прямя узкую спину. Каждый шаг её — словно под ногами не твёрдая дорожка из отшлифованного дикого камня, а шаткая доска над морской бездной. Её прямые блестящие волосы чахло развеваются на ветру, как поникший стяг.</p><p>      Она ни разу не обернулась. Словно тоже заключила сделку с правителем Преисподней.</p><p>      В последний раз Альбер увидел лицо мамы, когда она садилась в машину. Лишь смутный, быстрый набросок профиля, в котором с трудом разглядишь любимые черты, и то, что он не забудет до тех пор, пока будет осознавать себя Альбером де Морсером.</p><p>      Глаза матери, молящей его о последнем прикосновении.</p><p>***</p><p>      Вечер поглотил тающие отзвуки удаляющейся машины, оставив лишь штилевой шорох листвы да беззвучное падение желчного солнца. Глаза нестерпимо болели, так долго Альбер вглядывался в пустоту, помутнели до пыльно-серого белки, померкла неестественная яркость радужек, и только расширенные зрачки зияли непроницаемой необратимой тьмой. Неожиданно ясность зрения всплеснула и помутилась, словно он ушёл с головой под воду. Тонкие потоки растеклись по его лицу. Тыльной стороной ладони Альбер оттер глаза и, прежде чем взгляд его снова покрыла соленая муть, увидел влажный улиточный росчерк на голубой коже.</p><p>      Впервые с того страшного дня он плакал. И слёзы, безудержные, целительные, смягчающие самое острое горе, дарующие страждущему очищение, были для него пусты как дождевые капли, случайно замаравшие лицо. Просто серая вода, текущая не с небес, а из воспаленных глаз.</p><p>      <em>Слёзы не могут очистить его. Ничто не может очистить его.</em></p><p>      Беззвучный звериный вопль разорвал его истерзанные клыками губы. Пальцы намертво вцепились в плечи, тупыми гвоздями пробили кожу до самых мышц. Альбер сполз по стене на пол, замер, прижав колени к груди, жалкий и неживой, словно зафиксированный в формалине зародыш-уродец.</p><p>      <em>Est ce que ça vaut la peine, mon pauvre ami? *</em></p><p>      <em>Да, оно того стоило, стоило, стоило… </em></p><p>
  <em>      Но стоило слишком дорого.</em>
</p><p>      Чья-то робкая тень опустилась возле него на колени, закрывая его от обжигающе-алого света. Медленно приподняв голову, Альбер волчьим взором взглянул на тень. Это была Гайде, печальная и бледная, как женственный Пьеро. Она сидела так близко, что не нужно было всей длины руки, чтобы стиснуть её тонкую шею. Он чувствовал её страх сквозь сладкий запах духов и восточных благовоний.</p><p>       Вечер встревожен ожиданием бури, восточный ветер крепчает, и всё отчётливее становится предчувствие, что завтра не наступит никогда.</p><p>       Не выдержав его немигающего стылого взора, обезображенного неиссякающими слезами, Гайде судорожно запустила руку в карман своего платья. Альбер безразлично наблюдал за её нервными движениями. Если она ищет нож или что посерьёзнее, чтобы прекратить его страдания и свои страхи, то пускай рискнет, пока сердце его всё ещё отвратительно живо и доступно для смерти. Но, когда Гайде вынула руку из кармана и протянула ему беззащитно раскрытую ладонь, на ней лежало не отточенное лезвие, а чуть помятый шелковый платок, переливающийся золотисто-розовыми закатными цветами.</p><p>      Телесно тёплый, ранимо мягкий и плавный, этот платок казался маленькой птичкой, пойманной на потеху ребёнку. Прикоснись к ней — и тут же убьешь. Потерянный, оглушенный, едва ли разумный, Альбер тупо смотрел на этот платок, не понимая его предназначения. И тогда Гайде потянулась к нему. Неспешно, словно он воистину был волком в человеческой шкуре, скрывая волнение в плотно сомкнутых губах, будто мысли её шли наперекор милосердию её рук, она невесомо прикоснулась к его влажным векам, осторожно оттерла их, огладила шелком иссоленные скулы, прикоснулась к кончику его носа, на котором зависла карикатурная крупная капля. Невольно Альбер с тихим всхлипом улыбнулся. Гайде вздрогнула, отпрянула назад, а затем, переведя дыхание, улыбнулась ему в ответ неземной, меланхолично-лунной улыбкой, от которой ему стало так светло и покойно, будто вместе со слезами Гайде забрала всю его боль и отчаяние. Обмакнув ещё раз его ожившие глаза, девушка положила платок ему в нагрудный карман, чуть прижала пальцы, точно пытаясь прочувствовать сквозь слои ткани биение его сердца.</p><p>      Так не проронив ни слова, Гайде ушла. Минут пять или десять спустя Эдмон, сам только оправившийся от мрачного свидания, нашел Альбера. Он был готов встретить многое: безудержное буйство с осколками стекла и обломками мебели, воющее волчье отчаяние, смертиподобную апатию, взирающую на него пустыми темными глазницами. Что уж там, он был готов встретиться лицом к лицу с демоном, потерявшим последние капли человечности. Не готов он оказался только к тому, что увидел на самом деле. Спокойный, даже вальяжный, как пригретая солнцем змея, Альбер сидел у открытой двери, блаженно подставляя мертвенное лицо под последние, напрочь лишенные тепла лучи осеннего заката. Веки его были прямы и сухи, и только в уголках губ притаился мягкий отголосок улыбки.</p><p>***</p><p>      После возвращения Бертуччо в комнате графа собралась вся его свита вместе с Альбером. Во всей сцене было что-то фарсовое, как из старых полукомедийных фильмов о разношерстной группировке героев или преступников, связанных между собой только общим делом, важность которого оказывается сильнее самых непримиримых различий и противоречий. Сидя по левую руку от графа, Альбер нервно оглядывал всех присутствующих, словно увидев их впервые в жизни. Полная спокойного достоинства Гайде, деловитый и собранный Бертуччо, нагловатый и расхлябанный, как хулиган-старшеклассник, Батистен, держащийся чуть поодаль безмолвный Али и, ближе всех, величественный, серьёзный до полной потери мягкости граф. Странная свита, подобную которой собрал бы только эксцентричный вечно странствующий Сатана. И он, Альбер, теперь часть этой свиты, её несмешной демон-паж, любимчик мессера, единственный, кому дозволено сидеть подле него. Участь, о которой он тайно мечтал меньше месяца назад.</p><p>      Мечта обратилась явью, безрадостной и стылой, как февральское утро. <em>Но оно того стоило?</em></p><p>      Собрание вышло довольно коротким. На Янину решено было отправиться в начале второй половины дня, так как ровно в час начнутся открытые переговоры между Францией и Империей, которые непременно отвлекут внимание встревоженных парижан. Обсудили размещение на корабле, план на случай, если их попытаются задержать в космопорте или если уже на Янине возникнут непредвиденные трудности. Граф говорил сухим, размеренным, как метроном, тоном командора перед переломным маневром, ничто не выдавало в нём тревоги или каких-либо других чувств. Трезвый рассудок руководил им, и это придавало уверенности всем.</p><p>      Без лишних споров все разошлись по своим комнатам, более не переговариваясь между собой ни о чем. Альбер уже было тоже собрался уйти, но граф предупредительно перехватил его запястье.</p><p>      — Ты можешь не уходить, если хочешь.</p><p>      Так тихо и отчетливо, с проблеском какой-то странной чувственности и сомнения. Альберу показалось, он ослышался или коварный разум вдруг решил оживить былые сновидения. Граф с минуту выжидал ответа или хоть какой-то реакции, а затем выпустил его руку, давая ей безвольно выскользнуть и пружинисто удариться о тощее мальчишеское бедро. Устало откинул волосы с лица, приподнял голову, посмотрел на Альбера меланхолично и мягко, впустил слабую улыбку.</p><p>      — Я вряд ли засну в ближайшие часы, если вообще этой ночью. То ли события сегодняшнего дня вывели меня из душевного равновесия, то ли предчувствие завтрашних, суть одна, я напрочь лишен сна, как в старые недобрые времена. Поэтому, может быть, ты разделишь со мной эту бессонную ночь?</p><p>      Сказать «да» проще всего, желаннее всего. В любую другую ночь Альбер согласился бы не раздумывая, даже не дослушав до конца, бросил бы охотное и бесстыдно-радостное «Конечно!», надеясь, что предательский румянец неожиданно не вспыхнет на бескровных щеках. В любую другую ночь, но… Но это его последняя ночь на Земле, его последняя ночь в родительском доме, и осознание этого гнало его искать уединения, как предчувствие скорой смерти — больное животное. Растерявшись в противоречивых чувствах и мыслях, Альбер медлил, на запястье всё ещё ощущалось фантомное прикосновение теплой ладони, граф терпеливо глядел на него, уже поняв и приняв уготованный ему ответ.</p><p>      — Я бы с радостью, но мне нужно побыть одному.</p><p>      — Понимаю. Что ж, в таком случае, спокойной ночи, дорогой Альбер.</p><p>      — Спокойной ночи, граф.</p><p>      Уходить было тяжело, словно ноги заковали в кандалы. Сомнения снедали Альбера весь недолгий путь до двери, плечи сковывала неловкость, ладони покрылись холодной и липкой, как растаявший фруктовый лед, испариной. "Останься. Обернись, скажи, что передумал, осуждать он тебя не будет. Давай же". Но вопреки этим разумным мыслям шло нечто подсознательное, необъяснимое, парадоксальное понимание, что так будет правильнее, сколь абсурдным это ни казалось сейчас.</p><p>       Альбер тенью выскользнул в коридор и, пройдя мимо свой комнаты, закрыл дверь, вслушался, как деревянный звук пронесся в тишине, а затем, повинуясь старой лунатичной привычке, отправился бродить по дому. Неосознанно подражая матери, он вел ладонью по стенам, каждой клеточкой пытаясь втянуть в себя теплую память, пропитавшую всё, от тонких обоев до нерушимых каркасных балок.</p><p>      Сколько себя помнил, он всегда рвался отсюда прочь, к далеким чужим планетам, к свежести свободы и пьянящей опасности приключений. С тех пор, как он стал достаточно взрослым, он не провел ни одного дня всецело в родительском доме, предпочитая до ночи гулять по городу или запереться с Францем в их тайном убежище. Верно, он так стремился убежать, потому что был уверен: дом не исчезнет, его не унесет злой восточный ветер, не разломит надвое роковая молния. Дом был местом, куда он всегда мог вернуться и начать сначала.</p><p>      Скулы сводило от желания остаться в этой ночи, в этом доме, и никогда не увидеть рассвета в тысяче световых лет отсюда.</p><p>      Но рассвет вероломно ударил в окна дома Морсеров багровым, оранжевым и выжжено-желтым. Рассвет, наплевав на все законы приличия, запылал пожаром во втором часу ночи. Рассвет камнями разбил окна и ворвался внутрь с многоголосыми истошными бесовскими криками, а вслед за ним полетели бутылки с горючей жидкостью, шашки с алым едким дымом и проклятия, бьющие наотмашь прямо в хрупкую височную кость.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Est ce que ça en vaut la peine, mon pauvre ami? - (франц.) Стоило ли оно того, мой несчастный друг?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Падение дома Морсеров</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i> Mesdames, messieurs, bonsoir. С уходом матери уходит золотое лето человеческой жизни - детство. Наступает пора увядания, такая яркая, обряженная в багрянец и охру поначалу и столь угрюмая, свинцово-грязная под конец, что начинаешь с нетерпением ждать, когда белый саван снега скроет все уродства.<br/> Моему другу, однако, ещё далеко до зимы. Он только познал боль добровольной утраты, сомнение и странное милосердие, идущее вопреки разуму.<br/> Прекрасная ундина, уж не пытаешься ли ты выкупить себе бессмертную душу? Alas! Я не Тот, кто вознаграждает добродетель.<br/> Последний день на Земле исчез с закатом, а в дом рвутся запоздавшие гости.<br/> Давай же, мой юный хозяин, окажи им достойный прием!</i>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      — Предатель!</p><p>      — Сукин сын! Выблядок чертов!</p><p>      — Почему мы должны расплачиваться за твои дела?!</p><p>      — Мы лишились дома, а его распрекрасный особняк стоит тут нетронутый, как сраный Лувр!</p><p>      Забредший в гостиную Альбер замер, как пойманный за руку вор, а затем одним отчаянным прыжком подскочил к окну, выходящему на парадные ворота, и осторожно, прячась в тенях и широких складках занавесок, выглянул на улицу, страшно светлую в этот тёмный полуночный час.</p><p>      Огромная толпа, разномастная, разноликая, разноголосая, единая во гневе, вооруженная хламом и настоящим оружием, обкуренная ядовитым дымом беззакония, опьяненная адреналином, возникшим в их дурной крови в ответ на вечный страх, эта осатаневшая толпа стояла у дверей его дома, готовая разломать всё до основания.</p><p>      Они карабкались, как гигантские ящерицы, по вычурным кованым воротам в виде плетеной виноградной лозы. Какой-то чертов умник вырубил высоковольтную электрическую защиту. Первой на территорию особняка Морсеров спрыгнула тощая панковатая девка с респиратором на лице. С той стороны ворот ей перекинули биту, и она, размахнувшись с резвостью бывалой бейсболистки, со всей силы ударила по замковому механизму. Спрыгнувший следом человек грубо отпихнул её в сторону и, заорав что-то остальной толпе, прицепил к воротам какой-то предмет. Все бросились прочь, несколько людей, только взобравшись на вершину ворот, в отчаянии спрыгнули вниз. Некоторые так и не поднялись.</p><p>      Оглушительный взрыв, яркий, как праздничный салют, распахнул ворота настежь, и толпа чёрной волной хлынула сквозь них. Они бежали, расталкивая и растаптывая друг друга. Адская свора, подгоняемая собственными варварскими воплями. Их дыхание пахло серой. Их лица сливались в единый чудовищный лик с жадно распахнутой пастью, переполненной пеной и бешенством.</p><p>      Очнувшись от страшного морока, Альбер со всех ног бросился к лестнице на второй этаж. Едкий плотный дым переполнял коридоры непроницаемой удушливой преградой, языки огня хаотично перемигивались, перебрасывались с места на место, словно паникующие пламенные птицы. Резкий запах гари обжигал ноздри и глотку. Прогорклая слюна, сглотнуть которую было невозможно, скапливалась во рту. Язык разъедал до язв острый вкус химикатов.</p><p>      Это был Ад, настоящий Ад, предвещенный Библией и Босхом, и сломя голову Альбер прорывался сквозь его пылающий лабиринт, падая и врезаясь в стены, столики, вазы. Ладони и колени его запеклись кровью и ожогами. Мягкая подошва обуви хрустела стеклом, как костями. Гром голосов подгонял его, как собачий лай — выкуренную из норы черную лису. Альбер бежал, перепрыгивая по две-три ступеньки, вытягиваясь всем своим существом вверх и вперед.</p><p>      <em>Скорее найти графа и остальных, скорее сбежать отсюда, пока не стало слишком поздно. Ещё пара ступеней. Ещё немного и…</em></p><p>      Последняя ступенька выскользнула из-под ног Альбера.</p><p>      Нелепый широких взмах рук. Он пытается наклониться вперед, восстановить подорванное равновесие, наслепо нащупать перила, но пальцы судорожно цепляются за воздух и дым, а его предательское тело парализовано изгибается назад. Альбер падает. Он видит свою тянущуюся вверх ладонь, словно в замедленной съемке, видит напряжение в каждом мускуле, в каждой жиле. Ему кажется, он слышит топот стремительных шагов, но не успевает даже подумать об этом. Падение из зыбуче-медленного становится стремительным.</p><p>       Альбер скатился по лестнице вниз, позвоночником и затылком пересчитав каждую пройденную ступень. Проскользил по полу, как брошенный нерадивым грузчиком мешок. Боль зазвенела в висках погребальным колоколом.</p><p>      Яркие лучи фонарей дротиками пригвоздили его к полу. Разбитый разум сквозь звон и вопли твердил: нужно замереть, притвориться мертвецом, не дышать, не реагировать на свет и крики. Но Альбер не слышал его. Оглушенный, переполненный трескучей мельтешащей темнотой, шаткий как сломанная неваляшка, он пьяно поднялся на ноги и слепо вперился в толпу, слившуюся в единую чёрно-красную субстанцию.</p><p>      — Эй, это что ещё за черт?</p><p>      — Да это же генеральский сынок!</p><p>      — Иди сюда, недоносок! Черт, хватайте его!</p><p>      — Отдадим Империи не отца так сына, всё равно одна блядская порода!</p><p>      — Живым или мертвым?</p><p>      — Да какая нахуй разница!</p><p>      Грязные ругательства перебил пистолетный выстрел. Безликие бесы замерли. Лишь один особо резвый и абсолютно невменяемый полуголый парень уже подскочил к Альберу и замахнулся на него измятым обломком трубы. Прозвучал второй выстрел, отчетливый, как точка. Пуля разнесла бритую голову на бесформенные коричнево-красные куски. Кровь парой хаотичных мазков пала на ошалевшее лицо Альбера.</p><p>      Ловко перепрыгнув через перила, как отпетый школьный беспредельщик, Батистен вдруг оказался между толпой и Альбером.</p><p>      — Что-то я не припомню, чтобы вам была назначена аудиенция, господа! — насмешливо крикнул он, наставляя второй пистолет на осатаневших нелюдей и через плечо, понизив голос, бросил Альберу, ничего не соображающему, замершему, как олень в свете фар, — Беги, малый!</p><p>      <em>Беги.</em></p><p>      Всё замерло. Это был тот тихий момент необъяснимого бездействия, что возникает за миг до взрыва. Несколько мельчайших мгновений. Тикающих, как тонкие секундные стрелки. Неуловимых, как падучие крупицы в песочных часах.</p><p>      Толпа замешкалась, уставившись на Батистена, который своей панковской внешностью походил скорее на их главаря, нежели на прислугу генерала Морсера. Кого-то шумно вывернуло от вида покойника с бурой кашей повыше шеи.</p><p>      <em>Беги</em>, кричало всё в Альбере. <em>Беги.</em></p><p>      <em>Или позволь мне пробежаться с волками, cher ami.</em></p><p>      Простой выбор: бей или беги. Сделай хоть что-нибудь. Хоть что-нибудь. Но Альбер не сделал ничего.</p><p>      Общее оцепенение не протянуло и минуты. Спало последнее эхо выстрела, а с ним и спонтанный отрезвляющий страх. Низкий гул поднялся из самых глубин толпы, раскатисто, хрипло, и вдруг разразился громом. Словно волна, поднятая штормовым ветром, толпа налетела на Альбера и Батистена и смела их без шанса на спасение.</p><p>      Всё происходило страшно быстро и при этом так парадоксально медленно. Альбер отчетливо видел, как бесчисленные руки тянутся к нему, простирая окровавленные и обожженные пальцы-крюки, он видел, как Батистен тонет под ударами, как чей-то нож вонзается в его горло, высвобождая алый пульсирующий фонтан. Альбер видел изуродованную гневом девушку (бледную и белокурую, смутно напоминающую Эжени, милую Эжени, находящуюся за тысячи километров от этого Ада), видел её хрупкий кулак с мощным кастетом за миг до того, как он врезался ему в солнечное сплетение, заставив его захрипеть, сложиться по полам и тут же получить крепким коленом под челюсть. Альбер подавился собственной кровью, судорожно вдохнул обагренный воздух и тут же новый удар отправил его во тьму, где не было ничего кроме боли, ненависти и гари.</p><p>      <em>Если бы здесь был граф Монте-Кристо, он бы спас его, непременно спас. Но графа здесь нет. Господи, да он же теперь ничто, просто человек, до нелепого уязвимый и смертный. Что он теперь против этого безликого бесполого бессмертного нечто, имя которому Гнев?</em></p><p>      <em>Они убьют его. Убьют графа.</em></p><p>      Сознание на мгновение вспыхнуло белым. Сжавшись под новым градом ударов, Альбер вдруг слепо набросился на кого-то. Вокруг было слишком тесно для нормального удара, и мальчишка впился клыками в лицо нападавшего. Плотно сомкнулась челюсть. Рот наполнился вкусом чужой крови, пота и чего-то грязного. Человек орал, кто-то безуспешно пытался оттащить Альбера назад. Только удар биты заставил его разжать зубы. Теряя себя в пульсирующей тьме, Альбер сплюнул в сторону бесформенный и скользкий кусок мяса, словно жевательную резинку.</p><p>      — Блять, он ему щеку откусил!</p><p>      — Да он вообще человек?!</p><p>      Ливень ненависти с новой силой обрушился на Альбера, и он потонул в боли, погрузился в её непроницаемые смоляные пучины, упал на дно, не чувствуя и не понимая уже ничего. Обрывки реальности поплавком мелькали перед ним, как солнечный свет из-под толщи воды.</p><p>       Его избили так, что не осталось ни одного целого миллиметра тела, ему сломали нос и обе руки, чей-то подкованный металлом каблук раскрошил каждую косточку в его правой кисти, кто-то разрезал его окровавленный рот от уха до уха в уродливой клоунской улыбке.</p><p>      — Что же ты не радуешься, щенок? Твой отец столько всего сделал!</p><p>      <em>Да, отец сделал столько всего, много дурного, много хорошего, как любой из вас. Устройте же суд ему! Почему, почему он снова должен отвечать за его грехи? Почему он снова заслуживает смерти только за то, что был рожден.</em></p><p>      Откуда-то сверху раздался низкий хриплый вопль.</p><p>      — Хэй, да выблядок здесь с друзьями!</p><p>      — Тупая сука! Откуда у неё нож?</p><p>      Пронзительный крик взвился высокой нотой и тут же утонул в общем адском гомоне и выстрелах.</p><p>      <em>Гайде! Нет, они не могли убить её, они не могли, только не она, только не граф.</em></p><p>      Если бы он только мог спасти, если бы только он не был таким тупым жалким мальчиком для битья…</p><p>       <em>Если бы?</em></p><p>
  <em>       Donne-moi ta main, mon désespéré ami! *</em>
</p><p>      Из последних сил Альбер протянул руку тьме. Он был опустошен, и темная космическая сила заполнила его в одно мгновение, хлынула в него мощным ледяным потоком, и вся боль угасла, её сменило приятное чувство прохлады, словно из пожара его вынесли на свежий, девственно белый снег, бережно уложили и окутали, как любимое дитя. Ему вдруг стало так хорошо, что он самозабвенно засмеялся.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> — Мой друг! Мой единственный истинный друг!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  — Oui, mon cher. Danse avec moi! *</em>
</p><p> </p><p>      — Что это за фиолетовая херня светится у него на лбу?</p><p>      Никто не успел понять, что произошло.</p><p>      Тёмный, испещренный светящимися узорами и бесчисленными глазами призрак с телом мальчишки вдруг набросился на них. Он был быстрее грозы. Ярче. Неумолимее. Каждое его прикосновение, самое малое случайное касание, несло смерть. Кто-то пытался стрелять или бить наотмашь ножом, битой, кастетом, разбитой бутылкой, но пули и удары растворялись на этом дьявольском теле, словно в кипящей смоле. Девушка, смутно похожая на Эжени Данглар, совершенно обезумев, набросилась на него с голыми руками, и он ладонью, как дамасской сталью, пробил ей грудь насквозь, ломая ребра и грудину, как домашнее печенье. Она даже понять ничего не успела, только вперилась в него опустевшими глазами. Светло-карими, выдававшими в ней подделку. Призрак отбросил её поникшее тело в сторону, как порванную перчатку, и, оглядев толпу, учтиво поклонился ей.</p><p>      За секунду до смерти каждый почувствовал, как невыносимый адский жар вдруг обратился пронзительным сырым холодом. Они умирали в этом холоде и отчаянии, когда он жил в них.</p><p>      Самые отчаянные, опьяненные злобой до полной слепоты, не могли пробиться к призраку, им мешали застилавшие пол тела их случайных соплеменников, но призрак легко и плавно ступала по трупам, словно по мягкому ковру или напоенному дождями медовому лугу, и настигал всё новую и новую жертву. Его ступни едва касались тверди, каждое его движение пропитывала зачаровывающая балетная грация.</p><p>      <em>Не призрак. Дьявол, танцующий среди земного Ада.</em></p><p>      Толпа обратилась в бегство, паническое, сметающее всё на своем пути. Они не боялись огня, пылающего в дверях, они не боялись высоты, открывающейся за окнами, они не боялись убивать и бросать в ловкие руки смерти всех, кто мешал им бежать. Они боялись только дьявола за их спинами и его пламенных красно-зелёных глаз, в которых заключено было нечто страшнее самой смерти.</p><p>      А дьявол кружил среди пламени и пепла, пока последний враг его не лишился биения жизни. Лишь когда ало-желтые языки стали его единственными зрителями, он вспомнил, что где-то там есть люди, которых юная душа хотела спасти ценой собственного сознания. Легкой поступью он пронесся по лестнице вверх, на второй этаж, прямо в объятия пожара. Но огонь не касался его, огонь шел рука об руку с ним.</p><p>      Там, в огне, были люди, его любимые непреклонные люди посреди бойни, его люди, храбрые, отчаянные, такие очаровательные в своей жажде выжить. Дьявол улыбался, глядя на них, на этого смелого темнокожего мужчину, что служил ему столько лет, на эту бледную окровавленную девушку, прекрасную даже с разбитыми в кровь носом и губами, и особенно любовно он улыбался ему, его давнему другу, этому опаленному очеловеченному тигру.</p><p>      <em>— Mesdames, messieurs, bonsoir.</em></p><p>      Первым Эдмона настиг не этот чарующий голос, не вид обезображенного бесчисленными глазами и стигмами лица, а безжалостный, сковывающий по рукам и ногам, пробивающий насквозь до самых позвоночных гребней чудовищный замогильный холод, просочившийся в этот пылающий коридор с девятого круга Ада.</p><p>      Эдмону показалось: огня больше нет. Его тело пронзают колкие кинжалы-судороги, его бросили в остервенелое северное море, вот только вместо синей до черноты воды вокруг него почему-то колышутся высокой степной травой все оттенки красного и желтого.</p><p>      Сквозь пламя к ним шел сам Сатана.</p><p>      Он шел медленно, не замечая мертвых тел под своими ногами. Не замечая живых, что пытались напасть на него. Оглушительно хрустнул чей-то нос, чавкнули мозг из разбитой головы, какие-то ещё отвратительные телесные звуки, которые дьявол слышал и не обращал внимания, но от которых становился всё острее и острее ужас на окровавленном лице Гайде. Она смотрела, не в силах отвести глаз, как белый лабораторный кролик на змею. И дьявол, свернув голову последнему чужаку, вдруг всеми бесчисленными очами обратился к ней. Сузились острые зрачки. Узнавание.</p><p>      — Бертуччо, бери Гайде и бегите! — едва владея голосом, скомандовал Эдмон и выскочил наперекор тому, что когда-то было Альбером. Пистолет в его руке дрожал, но неуклонно целился в сердце.</p><p>      Без лишних слов, стоящих им жизней, Бертуччо подхватил Гайде на руки и, не оглядываясь, бросился прочь, сквозь набирающее силу пламя. Гайде кричала, Гайде звала графа, тянула к нему руки. Окровавленное лицо её исказилось от ужаса.</p><p>      Вдруг дьявол огненным вихрем сорвался со своего места. Слишком быстро. Быстрее выпущенных в него пуль.</p><p>      — Ублюдок, не смей! Не смей!</p><p>      Но прежде чем Эдмон успел сделать хоть шаг, часть потолка обрушилась, отрезая его от Гайде и дьявола, пришедшего по её душу. Огонь застилал их плотной непроглядной стеной, копьями торчали металлические, раскаленные докрасна штыри, обломки потолка могильными плитами высились над ним.</p><p>      <em>Нет нет нет нет нет</em></p><p>      — Гайде!</p><p>       В отчаянии Эдмон бросился вперед, в пекло, на колья, на смерть, но вдруг в шаге от преград отпрянул назад, словно чья-то властная рука за ошейник отдернула его назад. Он замер в иррациональном невозможном невыразимом ужасе, который шел не изнутри, а цепью держал его откуда-то извне, сковывая каждое его движение, лишал воли. Эдмон не мог пошевелиться, не мог даже протянуть руки. Он мог только кричать.</p><p>      Крик его прорвался сквозь густой огненный гул, и Гайде на миг показалось, что этот крик — её крик. Бертуччо замер, его руки сжимали её в тисках, как руки покойника. Дьявол стоял меньше чем в шаге от неё. Дьявол, в изуродованном лице которого всё ещё жили черты Альбера, смотрел на неё совершенно бесстрастно, и глаза его, тысячи, тысячи глаз горели холодными звёздами. Гайде смотрела в них, не могла не смотреть, и в ответ Бездна смотрела в неё сквозь эти глаза.</p><p>      Все земные чувства покинули Гайде. Осталась только тьма, абсолютная, неизбежная тьма.</p><p>      Тьма, что страшнее смерти.</p><p>      — Чего же ты ждешь… — Гайде не знала, остались ли слова эти лишь в её голове или разбитые губы выдавили шепот вместе с кровью.</p><p>      Глаза дьявола неожиданно мигнули, будто бы в удивлении, а затем сощурились. Рука, изуродованная горящими стигмами, бездумно прикоснулась к нагрудному карману рубашки. В тот же миг Гайде вскинула короткий ножик, как скорпион — жало. Она сжимала его так крепко, что в костяшках пальцев не осталось никакого цвета, кроме белого.</p><p>      Она вонзила нож в его грудь. В грудь дьявола. В грудь Альбера. Но ничего не произошло, он даже не вздрогнул. Или лезвие было слишком коротким, или руку слишком повело в сторону, или…</p><p>      Гайде задохнулась от ужаса, и отдернула ладонь, даже не поняв, что всё ещё сжимает своё бессмысленное оружие.</p><p>      Дьявол безразлично смотрел на неё. Негнущимися пальцами он пытался нащупать что-то в нагрудном кармане, наконец, кончики пальцев зажали уголок ткани и потянули за него.</p><p>      Дьявол протянул девушке платок. Он не понимал, что кровь пропитала нежный шелк до последней нитки и лишила всякого смысла его помощь. Но девушка, изумленная, измученная, изумительно прекрасная, взяла этот платок и, раскрыв ладонь, протянула ему нож, такой же окровавленный и бесполезный.</p><p>      Поколебавшись, дьявол взял нож, убрал его в нагрудный карман и отошел в сторону, чуть кивнув скованному страхом Бертуччо, и тот ожил, шумно выдохнул, словно вынырнув с глубины. Гайде с трудом улыбнулась разбитыми губами.</p><p>       — Альбер… Пожалуйста, Альбер, — едва слышно выговорила она и схватила дьявола за окровавленные, изуродованные руки. И не отпрянула вопреки каленному металлу стигм, прожигающих её тонкую кожу насквозь.</p><p>       — Пожалуйста, спаси графа.</p><p>      Дьявол вздрогнул всем телом. Многочисленные глаза его расширились, в них вдруг замерцало нечто человеческое, какие-то призраки памяти и чувств, бледные миражи мысли. Не проронив ни слова, он стремительным шагом направился в огонь.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Donne-moi ta main, mon désespéré ami!* - (франц.) Дай мне руку свою, мой отчаявшийся друг!</p><p>Oui, mon cher. Danse avec moi!* - (франц.) Да, мой дорогой. Станцуй со мной!</p><p>В качестве иллюстрации: https://vk.com/mrpeacock?w=wall-159430106_317</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Портрет юноши в огне</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i> Mesdames, messieurs, bonsoir. Бессилие растит убийцу, но кого убивал мой обезумевший друг? Отчасти - людей, всецело - себя. И огонь возлюбил его, ибо он был равен ему.<br/>Я был очарован жестокостью и гордыней во взгляде моего бывшего спутника и даже не предполагал, сколь прекрасны его скованные ужасом глаза.<br/> Тот, кто был всем, стал никем.<br/> Мне почти не жаль, что пришлось выкинуть белый флаг пред прекрасной принцессой, её отчаянная жажда жизни завораживает. Сколько ещё сердец пронзит её тонкая рука?<br/>Но довольно слов. Мой гневный визави заждался.</i>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Приторный склизкий запах тлена перебил терпкую горечь пожара, и вместе с приближением этого подземного запаха слабела удавка ужаса на горле Эдмона, словно всевластный хозяин, удовлетворишься демонстрацией своей власти, медленно отпускал поводок, чтобы провинившаяся собака не задохнулась окончательно.</p><p>      <em>Он</em> не считал его за угрозу. <em>Он</em> не ни во что его не ставил. <em>Он</em> нуждался в нём не больше, чем в поношенном тряпье. И всё же <em>он</em> вышел к нему, завершив свою кровавую мессу. Что же, хочет забрать в качестве трофея его голову на серебряном блюде?</p><p>      Дьявол подошел к нему на почтительное расстояние и элегантно склонил бесновато всклоченную голову в вежливом поклоне. Эдмон собрался, агрессивно сжался, как загнанный зверь перед прыжком на вострые вилы.</p><p>      <em>— Bonne nuit, mon cher ami. Ça va?*</em></p><p>      Этот голос, безупречный, глубокий бархатный голос, достойный прекраснейшего из ангелов, звучал отдельно от окровавленного, изуродованного скверной тела, в котором едва угадывались человеческие черты. Сотни красно-зеленых глаза по-кошачьи лениво созерцали Эдмона с долей лукавого любопытства, чуть улыбался почерневший от крови мальчишеский рот, одно из последних доказательств существования Альбера де Морсера.</p><p>      — Что ты сделал с ней?!</p><p>      — <em>L' un rien. Je suis seulement revenu à la fille son mouchoir*</em>, — певуче ответил дьявол с долей насмешки в глазах. <em>Он</em> не лгал, Эдмон достаточно знал <em>его</em>, чтобы не сомневаться в правдивости сказанного. <em>Он</em> не тронул Гайде. <em>Он</em>, сила смерти и страданий, рожденная для разрушения, <em>он</em> отказался от убийства? Неужели… неужели под этой чудовищной оболочкой ещё осталось что-то от Альбера?</p><p>       Упрямо, немигающе Эдмон вглядывался в бездну дьявольского лика, пытаясь найти в нём хоть тень, хоть отблеск любимого юноши. И не находил ничего кроме тьмы. Тело Альбера было лишь болванкой из плоти и костей, страшно человечной куклой, которой правили так искусно, что начинаешь верить, будто голос и движения её идут изнутри, от души. Но стоит приглядеться и видишь: губы сомкнула сургучная печать смерти, а импульс к шагу, к взмаху руки — всегда возникает откуда-то извне, из-за левого плеча.</p><p>      — Раз ты столь щедр сегодня, так верни его! Верни Альбера! — вскричал Эдмон.</p><p>      — <em>Se taire!</em> — раздраженно оборвал его дьявол. — <em>Notre pauvre ami dort. Après tout ses douleurs laissez-le reposer en paix*</em>.</p><p>      <em>Он</em> говорил на французском со всей присущей ему гортанной грацией и мелодичностью, без малейшего намека на акцент, но ощущение, что <em>он</em> говорит на другом, никому неизвестном языке не покидало Эдмона.</p><p>      Вдруг <em>он</em> подошел ближе. Огонь расступался пред <em>ним</em>, как свора преданных собак пред господином, и тут же сливался в единую горящую неприступную стену за его спиной.</p><p>      — <em>Ne dis rien</em>, — участливо мягко, почти сочувствующе сказал <em>он</em> и с легким реверансом протянул ему сияющую стигмами руку, — <em>Suis-moi, Edmond. Je te guiderais vers tes amis</em>.</p><p>      — Отведешь? — напряженно переспросил Эдмон, пряча подкожный ужас за гневом, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не попятиться назад, — А куда же отправишься ты?</p><p>      Демон с лицом Альбера растянул губы в нежной хищной улыбке и мечтательно напел сквозь обагренный оскал:</p><p>      — <em>Terminus — les étoiles. Allons-y, mon ami, et au revoir</em>.</p><p>      — Плохо же ты меня изучил, если думаешь, что я так легко сдамся. Я не уйду без Альбера.</p><p>      Каждое слово стоило ему немыслимых усилий и последних запасов воздуха, и речь его походила на предсмертный агонический бред. Пот ливневым потоком стекал по лицу и шее Эдмона, намертво приклеивал просторную рубашку к спине и рукам. Синие глаза его блистали отчаянием и безумием фанатика в разгар аутодафе, и разбушевавшееся сатанинское пламя блекло по сравнению с этими глазами.</p><p>      Только дьявол мог остаться непоколебим пред этим нечеловеческим взором. Но даже дьявол видел, как уплотняется огненная ловушка вокруг них, пусть и не чувствовал невыносимого жара, плавящего плоть как медовый воск.</p><p>      — <em>Le temps presse</em>.</p><p>      — Мне всё равно! Забери меня вместо Альбера или убей меня!</p><p>      Нечто быстрее проблеска солнца на тонкой линзе, прозрачнее ветра в небе на краткую долю мгновения промелькнуло в дьявольском лике, осветило его чем-то чуждым, лишним, человеческим.</p><p>      — Давай же, убей! Убей меня и покончим с этим затянувшимся фарсом!</p><p>      Но дьявол, покрытый чужой кровью с головы до ног, пропитанный её липким металлическим соком до костей, лишенный сострадания и милосердия, даже не шелохнулся. Раздраженно оскалил клыки, сузил раскосые горящие глаза, но не сделал ни шага навстречу обезумевшей жертве, самовольно бросающейся грудью на тернии.</p><p>      Чего же <em>он </em>ждет?</p><p>      Хрустальным колокольчиком зазвенел высокий девичий голос сквозь низкий гул огня.</p><p>      <em>«В тот момент нам всем почему-то казалось, что Альбер может убить любого из нас. Кроме вас, конечно. Вас он бы ни за что не тронул, это мы тоже чувствовали»</em>.</p><p>      Господи, до чего же Гайде была проницательнее его. Она с первого взгляда узрела всю суть незримого контракта меж дьяволом и безрассудно влюбленным мальчишкой.</p><p>      Согласиться стать покорной марионеткой духа смерти и разрушения, чтобы оставить в живых одного единственного недостойного человека. Сказка, древняя как само время.</p><p>      Огонь затянулся петлёй вокруг них. Языки пламени зло лизали обнаженные ступни, за малым не подпаливая края брюк. Не осталось ни глотка ветра, весь он обратился в серное смертоносное дыхание Ада.</p><p>      Устав от нелепой людской мелодрамы, дьявол сощурил в тонкие мерцающие линии бесчисленные очи, собрался, как кобра перед броском.</p><p>      — <em>Tu as les troubles de la tête, Edmond Dantès…</em></p><p>      Но жилистые смуглые руки оказались быстрее и сильнее дьявольских слов. Прежде чем успело отшипеть последнее «с» в его фамилии, Эдмон схватил Альбера, того, что было Альбером, за вздыбленные напряженные плечи и прижал к себе, крепко, отчаянно, неумолимо, будто навеки заключая в клетку. Горящий холод чужого тела опалил его разгоряченную кожу, выбил из груди последние крупицы кислорода вместе со стоном, но он не отпустил, Эдмон знал, он больше никогда не отпустит, пусть это будет стоить ему жизни.</p><p>      Он обнимал Альбера, пока адское пламя сжимало их фигуры в своих испепеляющих объятиях. Тяжелая грешная голова Эдмона опустилась на тонкое измученное мальчишеское плечо, а смуглые пальцы вжались в узкую, облепленные окровавленной тканью спину, будто пытаясь слиться кожей, мышцами, костями.</p><p>      <em>Как странно… Отчего вся эта сцена, переполненная золотом и страданиями, кажется ему такой до боли знакомой? Откуда у него это мучительное, свинцово свербящее виски чувство дежавю и отчетливое осознание, что нужно делать.</em></p><p>
  <em>       Бросить на игорный стол бессмысленное сочетание короля пик и валета сердец, зарядить револьвер шестью патронами из шести, с завязанными глазами шагнуть в пустоту, делая ставку на самое иррациональное и смертельное. На чувство.</em>
</p><p>       Эдмон поцеловал Альбера в обнаженные оскалом губы, обжигающе холодные, как лёд с солью. Опаленные веки его пали, и он не видел, как изменился да изменился ли вообще чудовищный многоокий взгляд. Ничто уже не важно: ни пламя, ни дьявол, ни догорающие угли безумной жизни. Вся непостижимая Вселенная уменьшилась до соприкосновения губ.</p><p>      Их поцелуй. Поцелуй-противоречие. Пылающие плавные взрослые уста и хладные острые юношеские. Отчаяние, едва не обращенное в крик, и античная бесчувственность голубого мрамора. Ослепительное осознание неизведанного и смутное чувство узнавания, словно образ из забытого сна обратился в жизнь. Ненасытная жажда прожить в поцелуе до самого Страшного суда и полное отсутствие плотской подоплеки. Поцелуй, похожий на последнюю попытку дотянуться до души и коснуться её хоть на мгновенье. Поцелуй-прощание. Поцелуй-просьба-о-прощении. Поцелуй-признание.</p><p>      В непростительно долгий предсмертный миг Эдмон отчетливо чувствовал, что целует только дьявола в человеческой плоти. Ледяной трупный яд разъедал его губы и язык, стекал серебряно-ртутной змеей к зашедшемуся в агонии сердцу.</p><p>      <em> Он ошибся. Ему не пробудить Альбера. Он никогда не мог спасти его.</em></p><p>       <em>Он </em>был прав: несчастный мальчик наконец-то обрел покой в объятиях Бездны.</p><p>      Последнее, что он запомнит перед смертью — прикосновение к Альберу. К тому, что когда-то звалось Альбером.</p><p>      Эдмон не успел ощутить, как под мертвенным холодом бледно затеплилась робкая весна, и что на краткое, невыносимо сладостное мгновение мальчишеские губы податливо приоткрылись и поддались ему навстречу.</p><p>      Резкий, сбивающий с ног рывок вырвал Эдмона из пламени. Словно огромная птица вцепилась когтями в его плечи и пронесла сквозь запредельный жар. Удар. Тьма мелко зарябила перед внутренним взором, а голова взорвалась такой болью, словно кто-то пытался раскроить камнем его череп, но остановился на полпути. С немыслимым трудом Эдмон разлепил запекшиеся веки.</p><p>      Над ним, поверженным на пол, стоял Альбер и пламя пылало далеко позади него, превращая дьявольского мальчишку в собственный негатив с единственными светлыми пятнами — глазами. Человеческими двухцветными глазами.</p><p>      <em>Как же он любит эти глаза. За один взгляд — отдать всю кровь, обратиться пеплом, что угодно.</em></p><p>      Но времени на счастье и слова не осталось. Они очутились на менее затронутой пожаром половине коридора, но ненасытное пламя неумолимо подступало ближе и ближе, не давая ни секунды отсрочки. Альбер снова протянул ему руку, и Эдмон тут же схватился за неё, холодную и липкую от крови. Одно резкое движение вперед — они оказались лицом к лицу. Не осталось никаких сомнений. Перед Эдмоном на расстоянии дыхания был Альбер, действительно Альбер, и больше ничего не имело значения.</p><p>      Не сговариваясь, они одновременно бросились прочь от огня. Руки их сцепились нерушимым замком. Спины жгла бегущая вслед адская алая свора, погоняемая низким горном горения, но они не смели обернуться назад, не смели взглянуть даже друг на друга. Воздух вокруг них переполнился плотным тошнотворным запахом горелой плоти. Каждый выдох — испытание. Каждый вдох — обжигающий поток боли.</p><p>      Каким же наслаждением, несравнимым ни с чем, стал первый судорожный глоток ночной прохлады. Отравленные чёрным и красным, они приняли бархатно-синее с белой проседью небо за неожиданную пелену слепоты.</p><p>      Как добрались до машины, как до этого прорвались сквозь лабиринты коридоров — ни Эдмон, ни Альбер не помнили. В себя они пришли, когда от особняка Морсеров остался лишь горящий силуэт в отражении зеркала заднего вида.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Bonne nuit, mon cher ami. Ça va? - (франц.) Доброй ночи, мой дорогой друг. Как твои дела?<br/>* L' un rien. Je suis seulement revenu à la fille son mouchoir, - (франц.) Ничего. Лишь вернул девушке её платок.<br/>*Se taire! Notre pauvre ami dort. Après tout ses douleures laissez-le reposer en paix, - (франц.) Замолчи! Наш бедный друг спит. После всей своих страданий он заслужил покой.<br/>*Ne dis rien. Suis-moi, Edmond. Je te guiderais vers tes amis, - (франц.) Не говори больше. Следуй за мной, Эдмон. Я отведу тебя к твоим друзьям.<br/>*Terminus — les étoiles. Allons-y, mon ami, et au revoir, - (франц.) Конечная - звёзды. Пошли, мой друг, и распрощаемся.<br/>*Le temps presse, - (франц.) Время на исходе.<br/>*Tu as les troubles de la tête, Edmond Dantès, - (франц.) У тебя проблемы с головой, Эдмон Дантес.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Всё - прекрасный обман?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i> Mesdames, messieurs, bonsoir. Прошлая жизнь обратилась пеплом и прахом. Стоило забрать с собой хоть горсть на память, но мой друг, как всегда, был слишком обеспокоен спасением любимой души.<br/>Entre nous, я не ожидал, что в его истерзанном сердце остался свет, способный пробудить моего бедного друга. Озарение не из приятных, нет смысла лгать.<br/>Я любил его, я искренне восхищался им, я очаровывался им, однако теперь я опасаюсь его. И это после стольких лет...<br/>Эдмон Дантес, когда ты перестанешь удивлять меня?</i>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Рубашка, чёрная от крови, намертво слилась с телом, застыла второй, истинной кожей, грубой, просоленной, рассыпающейся пепельными крошками, обличающей чудовище. Сколько людей вплелось в сложное, виновно винное соцветие, пропитавшее некогда чистый, выбеленный хлопок багровым до последнего волокна? Чьи жизни отпечатались стигмами на этих дрожащих незнакомых руках, облаченных в тончайшие перчатки из самого страшного греха?</p><p>      Сколько смертей теперь на его пропащей душе? Осталась ли у него вообще эта мифическая душа после всего пережитого?</p><p>      Безответные вопросы витали едва слышимым, безжалостно сухим эхом в тяжело отравленном разуме Альбера. Такие тихие, но вода, в яростный поток которой он зашел, не сняв опороченной одежды, не смогла утопить их. Вопросы летают вокруг него как пар или призраки, они взывают к его совести, и он рад бы захлебнуться горьким раскаянием, да только не ощущает даже слабого полынного привкуса на губах. Его язык заклеймён каленым кровавым металлом. Его координаты сбились с чисел на нечитаемые символы. Он окончательно исключен из ровного графика правильной жизни, из всей этой высокоморальной системы координат, где убийство одного человека — непростительное преступление, ставящее тебя против остального социума паршивой чумной овцой, заслуживающей лишь удар молотом или выстрел промеж сатанинских глаз. Убийство одного, а он даже примерно не мог предположить, сколько сердец обратятся теплой золой на развалинах дома Морсеров.</p><p>      Вода непроницаемым белым ливнем била Альбера в покорно подставленный затылок, стекала к ногам мутными алыми разводами, как при первой казни египетской. Сквозь затуманенную дверцу душевой виднелись знакомые очертания ванной комнаты гостевой каюты космического корабля «Клинок», но перед глазами неустанно плясало адское пламя и корчились в муках темные обезображенные тени, бегущие от него прочь, прямо в пекло, в самую Геену Огненную, куда угодно, только бы подальше от него. Если жадно вдохнуть носом, можно почувствовать дымно-сладкий запах горелой плоти. Человеческой плоти.</p><p>      Потоки воды с громогласным шумом обрушивались на него, заполняли его уши до самых барабанных перепонок, оглушали его, но не заглушали утробных воплей агонии. Его руки не чувствовали температуры водяного потока и до полутона ощущали утихающее биение чужой жизни. Ему не нужен был воздух в ловушке из удушливого дыма и огня, ему не понадобился бы воздух и сейчас, если бы вдруг душевую кабину затопило до самого потолка, и она превратилась бы в тесный аквариум для человекоподобного чудовища. Сердце в его груди бьется по ошибке да по нелепой инерции.</p><p>      Альбер едва понимал, что остался жив, впрочем, это было маловажно. Его отвращало это странное, очень пустое и серое чувство, изматывающее своей монотонностью, как затянувшийся февраль. Кощунством казалось сравнение его с тем глубоким тёмным забытьем, окутавшим его шелковым саваном, убаюкавшим его самыми сердечными словами, обратившим его в идеальный сосуд для дьявольской силы. Подарившим ему истинный покой.</p><p>      Возвращение из этого покоя сводило с ума. Альбер был оглушен, тело его словно насквозь пронзила изломанная острая молния, раскалила все нервы добела, до полной потери всех чувств, а затем бросила его, пробужденного и ошалелого, во мраке один на один с пустотой.</p><p>      И молнией той был не яростный алый миг, когда он, Альбер, опьянел от крови и всевластия над смертью, когда он и <em>не он</em> воистину сплелись в <em>danse macabre</em>, в одиноком сером вальсе, где каждый танцует с собственной тенью, круг за кругом, слушая безмолвствующую музыку и кастаньетный хруст костей…</p><p>      Нет, молнией вспыхнули сумбурные секунды, когда сквозь нерушимый чёрный саркофаг вечного покоя Альбер вдруг почувствовал поцелуй на своих губах. Он ощутил не само физическое соприкосновение чужой кожи со своей, он ощутил саму идею поцелуя, то заветное чувственное начало, заключенное в низменном, в плотском. Он почувствовал душу, израненную, отчаявшуюся, непреклонную, взывающую к его умирающей душе. Он ощутил любовь, о которой не смел мечтать. И ему стало так невыносимо жарко и больно в груди, будто в узкой рёберной клетке ожила забытая птица, забила крыльями, бросилась вперед, сквозь тернии к солнцу.</p><p>      Сознание его окрасилось поднебесно-белым светом, таким мягким и чистым, что все его страдания растаяли воском, и ладанным дымом обратилась бесконечная боль. Альбер больше не слышал прекрасного голоса, говорящего на самом безупречном французском, он не ощущал даже слабого присутствия <em>того, кто никогда не оставлял его</em>.</p><p>      Всё то мгновение, что Эдмон Дантес, граф Монте-Кристо, целовал его, Альбер был чист. Альбер был человеком. Он мог быть спасен.</p><p>      И он сам уничтожил этот момент. Пламя сомкнулось вокруг них, не оставив ни единого пути побега, который выдержали бы человеческие тела. Его спасение стало бы их гибелью, Альбер понимал это, на последнем издыхании до него донесся шепот его вечного спутника. И он разорвал поцелуй за миг до невозвратимого, со всей силы вцепился в графа и вырвал его из объятий пламени. Оттолкнул от себя, от смерти. Тотчас тьма снова пала тяжелым плащом ему на плечи, и привычный до отчаяния голос заполнил его разум приглушенными напевами, и ледяные чернила сковали каждую вену под бледно-голубой кожей.</p><p>      Бешеные плутания в горящем лабиринте коридоров и затянувшийся путь до космопорта широким угольными мазками исчертили память, обратив весь кровавый кошмар в малосвязанный босховый бред. И только то белое мгновение оставалось неомраченным и истинным. Слишком чистое, слишком прекрасное, чтобы выразить словами, слишком скоротечное. Как и все самые заветные мгновения жизни.</p><p>      Альбер всем умирающим сердцем сожалел, что не мог остаться в этом мгновении навсегда.</p><p>***</p><p>      Космос властно, полноводно растекся за широкими иллюминаторами, надменно поблескивал мелкой чешуей звёзд, гордо горел далекими красочными планетами, таинственно покрывался тонкой шалью туманностей. Непроницаемая, абсолютная тьма здесь спокойно уживалась с негаснущим светом, зыбкое безвременье — с безумным переплетением бесконечных систем времяисчисления, стылое отсутствие жизни — с сочными гроздьями перенаселенных планет, по сравнению с которыми Земля — богом забытая пустошь.</p><p>      Космос всегда служил для Эдмона воплощением свободы, верно, потому что именно безбрежные космические дали стали первым, что он увидел, когда рухнули неприступные стены замка Иф. Лишь в этой недостижимой темноте он мог ненадолго забыться, всецело отдаваясь управлению кораблем, сложным и норовистым, как породистый скакун. До чего прекрасно: не думать ни о чем, кроме того, как бы поаккуратнее обойти приближающуюся серую россыпь осколков астероидов, как избежать пересечения с яркохвостой шумоголовой кометой, как быстро удастся достичь той полудикой планеты, где небо безоблачно бирюзовое, а земля сплошь покрыта угольными песками и мелководными озерами с дном, выстланным сияющим серебряным осадком. Все эти бытовые мысли позволяли Эдмону отвлечься от сжигающей изнутри жажды мести, успокоить расшатанные нервы и очистить разум, позволить ему остыть. Ведь только с холодным умом можно прийти к плану столь жестокого отмщения, что даже лишенное температуры космическое пространство накалится добела.</p><p>      И вот Эдмон снова оказался в привычном беззвучном наднебесном сумраке, но чувство свободы хладнокровно ускользнуло от него, как хрупкий сон. Париж, сумасшедший, переполненный страстями и воспоминаниями, остался в сотне световых лет от него, а он всё ещё стоял посреди преисподней лицом к лицу с сотворенным им злом. Обезумевшим от боли молодым злом.</p><p>      За всю дорогу до космопорта Альбер не проронил ни слова, сидел как поломанная марионетка в балаганном вагоне, чуть подрагивал при поворотах да моргал стеклянными глазами. Ожил он лишь ненадолго, когда Гайде, истерзанная слезами настолько, что белки вокруг её темных глаз в красноте не уступали разбитому носу и губам, вдруг робко взяла его руку в свои дрожащие ладони. Альбер тогда окинул её блеклым окуренным взглядом, и рот его судорожно коротко дернулись для улыбки или шепота благодарности, но ничего не вышло. Однако Гайде поняла его, так смягчилось и засияло её бледное лицо. Когда она отпустила его, ладонь её покрывал багровый песок запекшейся крови.</p><p>      Казалось, ещё секунда и истерзанный мальчик замрет без движения навсегда, обратится в камень, в печальное мраморное воплощение утерянного времени. Но тихий, едва ощутимый пульс беспрестанно бился тонкой синей линией на холодном запястье. Эдмон точно знал это. Он так и не отпустил руку Альбера, хотя пальцы уже сводило острой судорогой, и ныли в бездеятельном утомлении мышцы. Забавное противоречие. Продолжать держаться друг за друга — лишь позволять мучениям нарастать, но отпустить — невозможно.</p><p>      Не чувствовать слабое мелодичное колебание мальчишеского пульса вот уже как час — пытка достойная искусных мастеров восточного космоса.</p><p>      Они расстались, едва взойдя на корабль. Альберу необходимо было смыть с себя все следы последней ночи на Земле, а Эдмону ещё и обработать ожоги и ссадины, безмолвствовавшие в пылу побега и громогласно заявившие о себе, стоило космическому покою окружить их. Гайде, мрачная и запятнанная кровью, подобная воительнице, одержавшей победу непосильной ценой, отказалась от помощи Али и скрылась в своей каюте, провожаемая безмолвным печальным взглядом усталых синих глаз.</p><p>      Будто некий отголосок дьявольской силы навсегда остался в его теле, Эдмон отделался, что называется, малой кровью. Пройдя сквозь самое пекло, он получил несколько поверхностных ожогов, едва различимо алевших под кожей цвета кофе с молоком, росчерки царапин и синеватые пятна гематом. Всё это исчезло под влажно-улиточными, исцеляющими прикосновениями Али, обратившись иллюзией полного благополучия.</p><p>      Вот только Батистен, шумный, беспардонный, верный, как беспородный пес, безупречный в службе, как только отточенный нож, догорал в общем погребальном костре, Гайде каким-то необъяснимым чудом осталась жива, милый Альбер вернулся с той стороны сна, откуда нет возврата, а несколько десятков человек погибло при весьма странных обстоятельствах в заброшенном доме генерала Морсера.</p><p>      Проблемы длинным плащом тянулись вслед за Эдмоном, и он не позволял себе обманываться медитативным спокойствием космоса и грядущего утра на чужой планете. Когда они прибудут на Янину, жизнь не обернется пестрой восточной сказкой с принцессой, вернувшейся из долгих скитаний в родные висячие сады в сопровождении чудной свиты из ракшаса-спасителя, юного лазурного демона, наемника-камердинера и бессловесного инопланетянина. Не будет роскошного приема и всемирного празднества, легенды о котором станут передавать из уст в уста, не будет благодарных подобострастных вельмож и ликующего народа. Вернее, всё это будет, только за сказочными картинами кроется неприглядный обшарпанный задник: политические игры, чужие амбиции и желание каждого обмануть всех и не быть обманутым самому.</p><p>      Всё это, когда на Янине наступит ясное восточное утро, до которого им добираться чуть меньше двенадцати земных часов. И Эдмон планировал провести их во сне. Но сначала — увидеть Альбера. И Гайде, конечно.</p><p>      Двери гостевой каюты бесшумно раскрылись спустя полминуты, как он прикоснулся к панели, действующей подобно старомодному костяшковому стуку в дубовую дверь. И на мгновение виски сковало острое паническое предчувствие: за этими дверями он снова увидит лишь тьму и дым. В нос бьет шершавый запах гари, горло сковывает спазмом, и Эдмону приходится перевести дыхание, закрыть глаза, досчитать до десяти, прежде чем шагнуть вперед. Проклятый демон опять был прав: у него определенно не всё в порядке с головой.</p><p>      Облаченный в длинный сияюще-синий узорчатый халат из ткани, тоньше и мягче земного шелка, Альбер стоял возле панорамного иллюминатора. Свет разноцветных звёзд, проносящихся мимо, бросал на его изнуренную посеревшую фигуру насмешливые яркие калейдоскопные пятна. Услышав шаги, юноша дремотно-медленно повернул голову и опять болезненно дернул уголками губ. Привычка улыбаться плотно въелась в его существо, и никакой дьявол не в силах вытравить её.</p><p>      — Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил Эдмон, встав вровень с ним, вполоборота к иллюминатору, и вопрос его предназначался отчасти Альберу, отчасти — безмолвной усталой Вселенной.</p><p>      Юноша неопределенно, очень нервно дернул плечами, и тоже обратился к космической тьме, в которой притаился отзеркаленный прекрасный призрак с исхудавшим лицом и печальными собачьими глазами:</p><p>      — Могло быть хуже. А вы?</p><p>      — Бывало и хуже, — в тон ему ответил исколотый звездами призрак.</p><p>      До чего Альберу невыносимо было смотреть на него, такого извечно гордого и приятно опьяненного осознанием собственной силы, сейчас, когда он так откровенно слаб и отравлен прогорклым дымом и виной. Альберу казалось, он знает эти глаза, он уже видел этот взгляд, переполненный болью и бессилием, в тот далекий, заветный как сон в летнюю ночь, навеки утерянный день, проведенный вдвоем в путешествии к свету, что касался Земли четверть века назад. Хотя, если вспомнить всё, что случилось меньше суток спустя, возможно, он увидел желанное вместо действительного.</p><p>      — Мне… — Эдмон вновь заговорил и сбился, — Мне жаль, что я не был тогда рядом с тобой.</p><p>      — Нет, это к лучшему. Если бы вы были тогда со мной, вас бы убили, как Батистена, — отрешенно сказал Альбер, но на имени голос его дрогнул высокой дребезжащей нотой. — Это мне не стоило уходить, если бы я остался тогда с вами, мы встретили бы это вместе, мы бы ушли, и никто бы не погиб. Но мне нужно было опять найти неприятности.</p><p>      — Прекрати, ты не мог знать наперед. То, что произошло сегодня, ничем не отличается от стихийного бедствия, с той лишь разницей, что вместо десятиметровых волн и воздушных столбов до небес была разгневанная толпа, — оборвал его Эдмон и повернулся лицом к юноше, но тот упорно до остервенения смотрел в полупрозрачное отражение и обращался только к призраку из тьмы и звёзд, а не к живому человеку из плоти и крови.</p><p>      — Я мог спасти Батистена, если бы принял его помощь сразу, но я только стоял, как идиот, ожидая невесть чего. Я мог прийти к вам раньше, я слышал, как кричала Гайде. Вы все могли погибнуть, потому что я предпочел не идти к вам на помощь, а убивать, убивать даже тех, кто уже бежал прочь и не был опасен, убивать, пока вокруг не останется ничего живого, — тихим размеренным, как метроном, голосом говорил мертвый мальчик сероватому космическому фантому в стекле, — И вы не можете сказать, что всему виной <em>он</em>, <em>он</em> лишь следовал моей слабой воле.</p><p>      — <em>Он</em> никогда не следует ничьей воле. <em>Он</em> и есть та воля, что заставляет нас уничтожать, а не спасать. Альбер, прекрати уже выставлять себя чудовищем!</p><p>      Эдмон потерял терпение. Он слишком устал для роли вечно сдержанного наставника. Грубо схватив мальчишку за плечи, он развернул его к себе лицом, прочь от космоса, прочь от отблесков прошлого. Пусть смотрит на него, на свою чертову воплощенную мечту, на ничтожество, которое он принимал за божество, на уставшего мужчину, перемолотого шестеренками судьбы.</p><p>      И Альбер смотрел на него так необъяснимо, так ошеломленно и осознанно, как мог посмотреть на него в день их первой встречи, если бы знал, чем всё закончится.</p><p>      — Ты не мог спасти Батистена, как не мог спасти Франца. Прими это. Ты не всесильный бог, ты просто мальчишка, связавшийся с демоном. Да, ты не безгрешен, сегодня ночью ты отправил на тот свет довольно народу, по своей воле или нет, — Эдмон говорил бездумно, едва понимая, что говорит. — Вот только всё это неважно. Ты спас Гайде, ты спас меня, едва не потеряв остатки своей человечности. Ты… ты смог вырваться из <em>его</em> плена. Я знаю, что это, я знаю, когда <em>он</em> берет такую власть над тобой, пути назад нет. Не понимаю, как тебе удалось, но ты вернулся, и это главное. Альбер, бедный, глупый мой мальчик, — он взял его лицо в свои ладони и, смотря прямо в глаза, в эти дрожащие нечеловеческие глаза, сказал, — Ты связался с силой, которая была создана лишь для разрушений, с силой, по сравнению с которой ты — щепка в шторме. И каким-то образом ты всё ещё остаешься собой. Альбер, ты — самое невозможное чудо, которое я только мог представить.</p><p>      Кто из них первым поддался вперед? Или единый порыв, невыразимый, неподвластный объяснению подхватил их в одно мгновение, как ветер — пару павших позолоченных листьев?</p><p>      Секунда — и руки Альбера взмахнули широкими крыльями сказочной синей птицы и обхватили шею Эдмона. Ещё секунда, последняя прежде чем Эдмон позволил свинцово-тяжелым векам сомкнуться, — блестящие от звёзд и влаги гетерохромные глаза и это потеплевшее, любимое до потери рассудка мальчишеское лицо с наивной точкой родинки на левой скуле. Целовать его, не безжизненного, гранитно-хладного демона, увы, не безмятежного летнего юношу, пахнущего медовыми лугами и домашним уютом. Целовать странное, несопоставимое смешение мертвой Луны и живого Солнца. Целовать Альбера. Его Альбера.</p><p>      <em>Господи, как же долго он противился самому себе, как старательно запутывался в обмане и ненависти, чтобы чрез страсти и муки, свои и чужие, прийти к тому, с чего давным-давно началась эта страшная затянувшаяся драма. К любви.</em></p><p>      Альбер, миг назад столь безжизненный, отчаянно прижимается к нему всем своим искалеченным существом, и Эдмон хватает его, жадно, ревниво, как демон — непокорную вожделенную жертву, вцепляется ястребиными ладонями-когтями в выгнутую мальчишескую спину, сжимает текучую тонкую ткань вместе с кожей.</p><p>      <em>Не отпустит, никогда, умрет, будет разорван на части и выброшен как обветшавшее тряпье, но не отпустит.</em></p><p>      Лёгкие и сердце разрываются от острой нехватки кислорода. На мгновение Эдмон разрушает алчущее сплетение губ, чтобы глотнуть сухого спертого воздуха, но Альбер судорожно хватает его за волосы на затылке, сжимает их в лоснящийся тёмный змеиный клубок, смотрит, Эдмон успевает заметить это, почти зло, и целует вновь, неистово, нетерпимо, гложимый жаждой и желанием. Мальчишеские клыки, dents de lait, dents de loup*, коротко оцарапывают язык Эдмона.</p><p>      — Осторожнее, обойдемся без новых травм, — смеется он, когда Альбер отпускает его и возвращает ему возможность дышать. Юноша норовисто вздергивает голову, отбрасывая иссиня-черные пряди с ярко блистающих глаз, и улыбается так нежно и влюбленно, что Эдмон не выдерживает и сам обращается вампиром, хищно приникает к беззащитному изгибу голубой шеи, и под судорожный сладостный вздох чуть прикусывает кожу над сонной, едва бьющейся артерией, слизывает боль вместе с привкусом чужой крови, выводит поцелуями линию от обнажившегося округлого плеча до заостренного уха, бездумно утыкается носом в висок, замирает, дышит судорожно, словно плачет.</p><p>      <em>Ох черт, до чего же он любит каждый этот миг, каждое касание, каждое дыхание. Он любит так, как до этого ненавидел.</em></p><p>      Но Альбер… Да, он отвечает на его прикосновения, как дивный музыкальный инструмент — требовательным пальцам маститого музыканта. Да, он снова и снова хватает его то за волосы, то за плечи, то за одежду, то за лицо. Да, каждый его новый поцелуй — незримое пылающее клеймо, которым потерянный мальчишка, сам того не ведая, обозначает свою власть над ним. Но нужна ли Альберу такая близость после всего пережитого?</p><p>      Вырываясь из дурманных дымов желания, Эдмон отстраняется и жестом останавливает Альбера, тут же потянувшегося вслед ускользающему теплу.</p><p>      — Мы можем не торопить события. Ночь выдалась не из лёгких, да и дни до неё… Тебе лучше отдохнуть, будет утро — разберемся.</p><p>      Глядя ему в глаза с некой потаенной провидческой тоской, Альбер делает шаг прочь из его объятий и безмолвно развязывает пояс халата. Переливающаяся ткань цвета индиго падает к его ногам отслужившим шелкопрядовым коконом, являя юное бирюзовое имаго. Нагота Альбера окрашена акварельным оттенком мученичества и какой-то проклятой, падшей ангельской красотой, хотя объективно в изгибах этого подросткового тела нет ничего выразительного, напротив, оно сплошь составлено из угловатостей и изъянов, трогательно нелепых, ничуть не соблазнительных. И всё же у Эдмона перехватывает дыхание.</p><p>      Он видит обнаженное сердце Альбера, доверчиво бьющееся меж тонких ребер.</p><p>      — Я хочу этого, — уверенно начинает юноша и тут же, будто только осознав свою наготу, запинается, срывается на смущенное малосвязанное бормотание. — Пожалуйста, граф, я… я хочу вас, хочу близости с вами, любой, что угодно, что вы попросите.</p><p>      Краем глаза он замечает участок прозрачной кожи на своей груди, и стремительно и стыдливо прикрывает его руками, словно срам. Верно, останься в нём способность краснеть, лицо бы его сейчас пылало кораллово-красным. Каждый взгляд Эдмона, каждую секунду его молчания мальчишка принимает на свой счет, совсем стушевывается, его рука слепо и нервно тянется обратно к павшему халату.</p><p>      — Простите, вам не стоило этого видеть. Простите…</p><p>      Его губы шепчут что-то ещё, пока глаза скрывает черная вуаль волос, но Эдмон больше не слушает. Одним быстрым, отточенным движением он подхватывает Альбера на руки, словно жених — невесту. Застигнутый врасплох, мальчишка с отчаянием утопающего вцепляется в его шею, весь сжимается в клубок напряженных нервов, будто ожидая, что сейчас его грубо бросят на пол. Но с бережностью ветхозаветного священника, несущего сакрального агнца на закланье, Эдмон пронес его через комнату и медленно, невыносимо медленно уложил на постель.</p><p>      — Альбер, отпусти меня на секунду, я не смогу снять одежду, пока ты так душишь меня.</p><p>      И когда цепкие руки ослабляют хватку, Эдмон чувственно и благоговейно, словно распятие, целует кожу над его сердцем.</p><p>      Одурманенный и смущенный, Альбер неверующим, неотрывным слепым взглядом смотрит, как тот, о ком он болезненно грезил столько ночей, стягивает через голову просторную рубашку, как зачаровывающе-плавно играют мышцы его поджарого сильного тела, как крупные смуглые ладони, полные выступающих вен и черных линий стигм, нарочито неспешно расстегивают пуговицы на щеголеватых брюках с высокой талией.       Он так часто представлял этот момент, что воображение успело вырисовать каждое движение с подробностью подлинных воспоминаний. Вот сейчас граф, прикрыв бесстыдные глаза, тряхнет горделивой головой, отбрасывая длинные темно-каштановые локоны с порочно покойного лица, затем кинет выверенный асмодеевый взгляд, как отравленный дротик, улыбнется, о, дьявол, прекрасный в своей греховной откровенности, подойдет мягкой кошачьей поступью к своей добровольной жертве и тихим рокочуще-гортанным голосом прикажет встать на колени. Или нет, молча раздвинет сомкнутые тощие мальчишеские ноги и сполна насладится тем, как его <em>возненалюбят</em>.</p><p>      Альбер откидывается на подушку, свистяще выдыхает сквозь острые зубы и малодушно закрывает глаза.</p><p>      Это сон, самый последний и самый сладостный сон, подаренный ему милосердным демоном. Это не правда. Граф не может быть трепетен и осторожен с ним, он не может прикасаться к нему с такой исступленной нежностью, он не может говорить таких слов, он не может любить его. Это всё — прекрасный обман.</p><p>      Но разве обман, злой двойник бесплотной мечты, может быть таким всеощутимым?</p><p>      Кровать мягко пружинит под тяжестью нового веса. Два поцелуя, словно погребальные монеты, ложатся на сомкнутые веки, один, медленный, вдумчивый, — на губы. Беззащитную кожу гладкого подбородка колет соприкосновение с острой бородкой-эспаньолкой. Всё тело обдает приглушенным жаром. Воздух напоен до краев сладковато-мускатным запахом.</p><p>      Предсмертная покорность агонически горит на лице Альбера. Он даже не открывает глаз, и Эдмона наотмашь бьет позабытое ощущение хищника внутри. Он уверяет самого себя: он не думает причинить Альберу боль, он не ведет очередную двойную игру, в его мыслях больше нет мести и жестокости, он человек. И всё же он почти ненавидит самого себя.</p><p>      Вдруг Альбер отзывается его прикосновениям, резко поддается вперед, обхватывает его руками и ногами, сжимает неожиданно сильной, хладной кобровой хваткой, нетерпеливо выдыхает бесстыдную мольбу, а на деле — приказ.</p><p>      В одно мгновение Эдмон оказывается свободен от сомнений и стеснений, отбрасывает их прочь, к снятой одежде и позабытым проблемам. Его тело само вспоминает искусные ласки, впитанные за годы странствий по разным уголкам Вселенной. Покрывать их порочным пестрым полотном Альбера, повзрослевшего за считанные дни, но всё ещё откровенно юного и такого опьяняюще податливого, жалеть всей испорченной душой, что под этой мертвенной окраской никогда не проступит жаркий багрянец смущения, покорно замирать, отдаваясь ответным прикосновениям, бесхитростным, чувственным, желанным до потери рассудка, вплетаться низким рокотом к надсадным высоким стонам. Превращать каждое касание — в признание.</p><p>      Они соединяются так легко и естественно, словно провели вместе сотни бессонных ночей, и тела их давно уже переплавились друг под друга. Это так странно, что поначалу они, поддавшись неуместному голосу разума, недоверчиво медлят, но чувства прорываются к власти, и они падают друг в друга, стремительно и окончательно, без права вернуться назад. Их общий ритм становится всё быстрее и быстрее вслед набатно бьющимся сердцам. Их связь от и до — торжество греха, они оба запятнаны до черноты. Но сейчас, когда нет ни человеческого тепла, ни дьявольского холода, ни порока, ни невинности, когда нет возможности различить в цепком сплетении тел, душ, порывов, мыслей кого-то одного, когда разнотональные стоны звучат в унисон, когда они воистину — сшитая из противоречий двуглавая единодушная химера, сейчас они осознают на крайней, бритвенно-острой грани сознания — это тот миг, ради которого они должны были существовать.</p><p>      И мгновение наивысшего наслаждения пронзает их сердце агонической судорогой. Они замирают, вцепившись друг в друга, обездвиженные, единые, жадно вбирая всем существом каждую секунду неумолимо угасающего наслаждения.</p><p>      Хриплый шепот пробивает взмокший мальчишеский висок точным кольтовым выстрелом:</p><p>      — Я люблю тебя, мой Альбер.</p><p>      — Спасибо, — мягко отвечает потерянный мальчик и кратко целует Эдмона, словно ставя точку.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dents de lait, dents de loup* - (франц.) Молочные зубы, волчьи зубы. Строчка из одноименной песни Сержа Генсбура.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Смерть моё предназначение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i> Mesdames, messieurs, bonsoir.<br/> Утрата и обретение - какой противоречивый дуэт! И как только может он спокойно существовать в одном мгновении?<br/>Мой юный друг лишился последнего отголоска невинности и получил плотское воплощение любви. Он счастлив. Он полон горечи. Он не может заснуть, но чужой сон для него слаще собственного покоя. Он хочет, чтобы сердце его замолкло. Он боится не услышать, как бьется сердце в этой широкой смуглой груди.<br/> Carpe diem, mon pauvre ami! <br/> Кокон трещит по швам, крылья предчувствуют скорый полет.<br/> Ещё одно, последнее прощанье. </i>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Проклятье расплывчатой прозрачной пленкой покрыло всю левую часть узкой мальчишеской груди, бросило стеклянную россыпь мелких, едва заметных язв на плечи и впалый живот, полностью обнажило сердце, тёмно-красное, мерно сокращающееся, напоминающее крупную морскую рыбу, попавшую в тесный аквариум, вроде тех дешевых склянок, в которых рыночные торгаши держат живой товар до востребования. Эдмон заметил повреждения ещё в момент близости, даже прикоснулся к кристальной коже под ключицей, обжегся об её абсолютный холод, но тогда всё это казалось таким земным, таким неважным, ведь они с Альбером наконец-то скинули опостылевшие оковы и отдались чувствам с самозабвенностью самоубийц. Ослепительное мгновение осталось в тысячах световых лет позади, пришла пора прозреть и увидеть беззащитно обнаженное сердце, ещё живое. Пока живое.</p><p>      <em>Когда-то он позволил своему сердцу заплыть мертвенной синевой, чтобы на рассвете рука его не дрогнула и пронзила это юное сердце, чье биение он сейчас отсчитывает.</em></p><p>      Недвижимый и безмятежный Альбер лежал в его объятиях, хладный и прекрасный, как шестнадцатилетняя зачарованная дева, уколовшая палец о веретено. Если бы не сердцебиение да срывающееся с приоткрытых уст стылое дыхание, невозможно было поверить, что этот окоченевший юноша с кожей цвета сумеречного снега принадлежит миру живых. Глаза Эдмона закрываются для нового сна, он позволяет воображению всего на мгновение добавить теплых тонов к реальности, он представляет Альбера живым, персиково-румяным, с мягкими волосами цвета карамели, представляет, стискивая зубы до ломоты, как Альбер льнет к нему своим юным телом, пропитанным солнцем до легкого золотистого свечения. Представляет невозможный идеальный мир, где не было ни предательства, ни мести, ни проклятия, где они просто встретились на Луне, в Марселе, в Париже, неважно где, и вдруг оказались влюблены мгновенно и навсегда, как в сказке или комедии дель арте.</p><p>      <em>Nothing can go wrong.</em></p><p>
  <em>       Nothing can go wrong.</em>
</p><p>      В полусне губы Эдмона искривила полная полыни усмешка.</p><p>      Да, чудесный сон, вот только ни Эдмон Дантес, ни граф Монте-Кристо никогда бы не обратил внимания на Альбера де Морсера, Альбера Мондего или Эррера, если бы тот не был единственным сыном его заклятого врага. Без мрачной тени отцовского греха это всего лишь незрелый мальчишка, франтоватый, взбалмошный, не знающий горя, наивный и чистосердечный, смелый до самопожертвования, но кто бы стал глядеть дальше скучного образа хорошего сына хороших родителей? И кто такой Эдмон Дантес без каленого испытания замком Иф? Такой же добрый, но посредственный человек, не заслуживающий внимания и восхищения пламенной юной души.</p><p>      Кто они без своего страшного прошлого? Кто они настоящие: наивные счастливчики с теплыми морскими глазами или трагичные двуличные демоны? Идут ли они по предначертанной праведной тропе или давно уже сбились и теперь блуждают впотьмах, держась друг за друга больше из привычки и страха остаться в одиночестве?</p><p>      Неужели правы были фаталисты, верящие в прямолинейное проведение? Неужели всё, <em>вот это всё</em>, — к лучшему?</p><p>      «Как упорно Судьба, сумасбродная и жестокая, как сказочная мачеха, толкает меня к благодарности за пережитые мучения. «Лишь тот, кто был беспредельно несчастлив, способен испытать беспредельное блаженство» — так, кажется, говорилось в какой-то нелепой книге?» — подумал Эдмон и тихо хмыкнул. — «Что же, благодарю тебя, безумица, сегодня я наконец-то познал подлинное счастье».</p><p>      Запечатлев иссушено-горячий поцелуй на прохладной мальчишеской щеке, он дремотно-хрипло прошептал в скрытое темными прядями ухо:</p><p>      — Мне нужно идти, но я вернусь.</p><p>      — Не надо, — без тени сна в голосе ответил Альбер и абсолютно ясно взглянул на него, — Я найду вас позже, не волнуйтесь.</p><p>      — Знаешь, после всего, что между нами было, ты мог бы наконец-то начать обращаться ко мне на «ты».</p><p>      — Привычка, так просто от неё не избавиться, — тихо рассмеялся юноша, беззаботно сверкая острыми зубами. — Нужно больше практики и усилий.</p><p>      Лицо — ангельски безмятежное и светлое, как летнее воскресное утро, но глаза, лукавые-прелукавые, сверкают из-под тёмной кромки ресниц совершенно бесовским блеском.</p><p>      Оставить его так просто, нагого, вальяжно разлегшегося, едва прикрытого одеялом, — выше всяких человеческих сил, и они снова предаются любви, без первого сумасбродного голода, вдумчиво, сладко, плавно, словно танцуя.</p><p>      Забрав на своих губах самый последний поцелуй из сотни почти последних, Эдмон оделся и, выйдя в коридор, направился к капитанскому мостику. Судя по внутреннему чувству времени, привыкшему не полагаться на такую мелочь как чередование света и тьмы, прошло часов 8-9, всего ничего для пассажира, но бесценно много для капитана.</p><p>      Взойдя на капитанский мостик, он ожидал встретить неутомимого Бертуччо, возможно, Али, но в окружении голубоватых экранов и звёзд его ждала Гайде. Бессонница залегла тяжелыми темными складками под её поблекшими глазами, болезненно алел сгорбившийся нос, кровавыми кораллами горели разбитые губы, распущенные волосы угольными шелками окутывали её тонкое тело. Неспешно и несколько неестественно, как старомодная механическая кукла, которую давно не возвращали к жизни, Гайде поднялась с штурманского кресла и подошла к Эдмону, оставив меж ними расстояние, полное ледяной отчужденности.</p><p>      — Я всё ждала, когда же вы придете.</p><p>      — Я собирался, но… Я был нужен Альберу.</p><p>      — А разве вы не были нужны мне? — тихо спросила она, вглядываясь в его бесчувственное лицо, как в небо, надеясь на ответ и не веря в него. — Разве того, что я пережила было недостаточно, чтобы вы хотя бы на минуту навестили меня?</p><p>      В тонком лютневом голосе её задрожали слёзы, а опустошенные чёрные очи оставались непроницаемо-матовыми. Повисла трескучая техническая тишина. Гайде ждала, но Эдмон безмолвствовал.</p><p>      Он предчувствовал, ещё когда их корабль только опускался в парижском космопорту 22 мая сего года, неумолимость этого мгновения. Мгновения, когда он оставит прекрасную Гайде один на один с её разбитой влюбленностью, первой, искренней, нежизнеспособной, как вылетевшая в зиму канарейка.</p><p>      — Вы забыли меня, граф. Забыли с того момента, как я отыграла свою роль в парламенте. Я знала, я видела это, и всё же я думала, я верила, что всему виной <em>он</em> и <em>его</em> окрепшая власть над вами, что, если бы не это, то мы бы давно оставили Париж и отправились куда-нибудь, где могли бы начать новую жизнь… Но вот вы освободились, и вы продолжаете изо дня в день проходить мимо меня, будто я не существую. Верно, для вас меня и вправду больше нет. Что я такое? Лишь имя где-то в глубине памяти, лишь неприметная тень где-то в стороне. Вся ваша забота о моем будущем — отправить меня обратно на Янину, возвести в правительницы, оставить на попечении премудрых визирей и забыть уже окончательно, не мучаясь всплесками совести. Достойная благодарность за помощь. И ведь я должна почитать это за счастливый конец! Я могла умереть как Мондего или Батистен, вы бы скорбели обо мне по паре часов в день, пока я окончательно бы не стерлась из вашей памяти. Боже, десять лет вместе…</p><p>      Гайде стерла одинокую слезу широким рукавом платья и грустно улыбнулась, не Эдмону — прошлому.</p><p>      — Десять лет, за которые вы стали для меня всем, а я так и осталась для вас только куклой по имени Гайде.</p><p>      — Я рад, что ты освободилась от иллюзий юности, — после долгого молчания сказал Эдмон. — Тем легче тебе будет освободиться от меня.</p><p>      — Так значит, это прощание?</p><p>      — Если тебе угодно проститься прямо сейчас — да, это прощание.</p><p>      Гайде резко дернулась, словно он ударил её наотмашь. Заостренные ногти её впились в ладони, она сжала кулаки, готовая ударить в ответ. Дрожь бешенства и злобы клокотала в её хрупком теле, будто демоны рвались из-под тонкой оболочки. Эдмон ожидал, вот сейчас и она, его безропотная невольница, скинет последние цепи и выместит на нём всё разочарование и многолетнюю подавленную ненависть, которой обернулась её растоптанная любовь.</p><p>      В несколько шагов-рывков Гайде уничтожила расстояние меж ними. Решительная, как перед прыжком в пропасть или убийством. Белая как сахар и смерть. Не ведающая сомнений и сочувствия, как языческое божество. И вдруг она приникла к нему, хрупкая, обессиленная, просто потерянный ребёнок, ищущий тепла у незнакомца с обманчиво родными чертами.</p><p>      — Я люблю вас, — сдавленно прошептала она, уткнувшись лицом в его грудь, — Люблю, как никогда больше не смогу полюбить. Я знаю, я чувствую это, как и то, что мы, возможно, больше никогда не встретимся.</p><p>      Едва касаясь, Эдмон бездумно гладил её по длинным распущенным волосам, спадающим на её дрожащую спину траурной вдовьей фатой.</p><p>      — Гайде, ты говоришь громкие слова…</p><p>      — Я всегда говорю правду громко.</p><p>      И всё же она так отчетливо вздрагивает, когда он по-отечески целует её в лоб.</p><p>      — Мы могли быть счастливы.</p><p>      — Я знаю, но однажды ты возблагодаришь судьбу за то, что не провела её в скитаниях с таким как я. У тебя впереди целая жизнь, моя же клонится к закату. Ты обязательно найдешь своё счастье.</p><p>      Гайде сжала на зубах горькие слова правды и проглотила их абсентовый яд не поморщившись. Как объяснить тому, кто верил только в своё хваленое предчувствие, что она видит собственное будущее, будто чья-то рука сорвала занавес и обнажила всю сцену вместе с обшарпанными пыльными кулисами?</p><p>      Пройдут года. Она станет тоньше, бледнее, хладнокровнее, каждый проблеск чувств будет подчиняться её воле. Но в моменты счастья ей будет хватать одной краткой мысли о давно забытом графе, чтобы тень печали траурной вуалью накрыла её лицо и погасила огни в глазах, как ветер — свечи. Она будет засыпать в сладком дыме и шелках, убаюкивая себя морфийными воспоминаниями о каждом миге, разделенном только на двоих, будет снова и снова, как мантру, прокручивать в голове его низкий голос, как он зовёт её по имени, как называет её «своей милой», «дорогой» и ещё драгоценной россыпью ласковых прозвищ, в которые он не вкладывал желанного ею смысла. Она проживет много лет даже по меркам родной планеты, она станет величайшей правительницей в истории Янины, её имя будет греметь громогласным литавровым боем на все близлежащие галактики, она будет на вершине мира, в её памяти будет столько радостей и успехов, но всё же самыми счастливыми годами жизни она неизменно назовет десять лет, проведенных с графом Монте-Кристо.</p><p>      Гайде видела это с ясностью озаренного полубожества и не сказала ничего.</p><p>***</p><p>      Янина встретила их беззастенчиво ярким солнцем, непокрытым даже тончайшими перьями облаков, накаленным до такой невыносимой белизны, что, сойдя с корабля в космопорту, им пришлось с минуту простоять зажмурившись, привыкая к свету и невольно завидуя Бертуччо, который и в космической темноте не расставался с извечными солнцезащитными очками.</p><p>       Ещё не увидев воочию новую планету, Альбер уже остро чувствовал её всеобъемлющую, крепко бьющую в солнечное сплетение чуждость, пробивающуюся пламенными всполохами сквозь сомкнутые веки. Даже в космопорте, где никогда не исчезает маслянисто-прогорклый запах топлива, воздух жарко дышал пряными специями и мягкой сладостью перезрелых фруктов, и ощущался воздух этот не просто незримой газовой оболочкой, а легким, чуть липковатым одеянием, тянущимся вслед за тобой, собирающимся в мелкие складки на сгибах локтей и плечах, когда чуть пожимаешь ими или ворочаешь затекшей шеей. Пели голоса неведомых птиц, переговаривались меж собой на разных наречиях путешественники-невидимки, смеялись колокольчики на ветру, громко зазывали к себе рекламные голограммы.</p><p>      Находясь на Янине меньше получаса, Альбер уже всецело понимал, почему отец, когда всеми правдами и неправдами удавалось вывести его на рассказ о службе паше Али Тебелину, всегда с таким романтическим, почти детским пылом описывал эту планету, не скупясь на вычурные и даже откровенно сказочные сравнения, спотыкаясь и скатываясь в сухой скучный пересказ лишь когда речь заходила о монаршей семье. Янина являла собой столь красочное и экзотическое зрелище для чужака с западного космоса, что невозможно было остаться к ней равнодушным. Янина влюбляла в себя мгновенно, не всегда надолго, но даже краткосрочная курортная любовь к этой крошечной планете горела и переливалась всеми оттенками красного и золотого, как шкатулка с драгоценностями. И Альбер, предчувствуя скорую разлуку, жадно вбирал в себя этот горячий красочный мир каждой частичкой омертвевшего тела.</p><p>      — Я мало где был, но это точно самое прекрасное место на свете, — сказал юноша, поравнявшись с Гайде, идущей под руку с графом. Девушка польщенно зарделась, совсем как сентиментальная фарфоровая пастушка.</p><p>      — Ещё рано для комплиментов, это ведь только порт. А вот когда ты увидишь дворец… Его оставили как дань традициям, и он похож на ваш земной Тадж-Махал, с поправкой на нашу культуру, конечно, — очень светски и в то же время с долей смеха осведомила его Гайде. С каждым шагом, сделанным на родной земле, она расцветала, словно цветок, проведшей всю жизнь в темноте, и теперь оказавшийся в солнечной оранжерее. Даже следы прошлой ночи не портили её разгорающейся красоты.</p><p>      — Комнат во дворце столько, что ни одно живое существо не сможет обойти их все за один день, поэтому, пожалуйста, Альбер, давай обойдемся без пряток, — мимоходом сказал граф очень скучным и чопорным тоном, а затем украдкой лукаво улыбнулся юноше. Альбер смущенно отвел взгляд, явно собирался что-то ответить, но сумрачная тень раздумий легла на его лицо.</p><p>      До самого дворца Альбер не проронил ни слова, только изредка отвечал невпопад, когда Гайде или граф что-то ему говорили. Как хорошо, что он мог не смотреть на них, притворяясь зачарованным туристом, всецело поглощенным созерцанием неизведанной страны, проносящейся за тонированным окном пестрым, чуть припыленным ковром. Все эти белокаменные дома-соты, покрытые резными узорами и красочными цветами, похожими на гибрид орхидеи и дикого винограда, все эти создания, белокожие, темноволосые, большеглазые и неизменно изящные, как ожившие фарфоровые статуэтки, все эти инопланетные туристы, бегущие по своим делам, все эти фантастические звери, все эти приглушенные разноголосые разговоры, уносящиеся ввысь, прямо к увенчанному сияющим нимбом солнцу, вся эта чужая беспечная жизнь. Альбер смотрел на неё, как уставший до полной потери чувствительности человек — на случайно включившийся кинофильм. Он надеялся забыться в жизнерадостном действии, и только сильнее ощущал холодную отчужденность.</p><p>      Гайде вернулась домой, а граф — в человеческую жизнь. Они так славно смотрятся рядом, такие разные и неуловимо похожие. Годы, проведенные вместе, незаметно притерли их друг к другу, создав гармоничный и правильный союз. Они говорят о чем-то своем, переглядываются, иногда смеются, явно наслаждаясь звучанием их общего смеха. Маленькая белая ладонь Гайде покойно лежит на стыке графского локтя, такая контрастная на фоне темной ткани пиджака. И Альбер почти не верит, что несколько часов назад они с графом зашли намного дальше таких невинных соприкосновений.</p><p>      Граф сказал, что любит его. Стоит только позволить памяти воссоздать этот голос и эти слова, как в груди разрывается невыносимая боль и хочется молить дьявола о блаженстве беспамятства. Пусть это будет ложь, правда сейчас хуже яда. Граф никогда не уйдёт от прошлого, пока это никчемное, запоздавшее чувство отравляет его разум и душу.</p><p>      Любовь освободила его, и она же держит его пожизненным узником памяти.</p><p>      <em>Пора отправить тюремщика на кладбище при замке Иф.</em></p><p>      — Если вы не против, я прогуляюсь по рынку, пока вы будете разбираться со всеми этими важными государственными делами, — сказал Альбер, когда они почти подъехали к дворцовым воротам.</p><p>      — Абсолютно исключено. Каждый раз, когда ты оказываешься один, возникает целая толпа проблем, — не терпящим возражения тоном ответил граф и строго посмотрел на него. Отпор был предсказуем, но всё же Альбера невольно пронял колючий озноб. Он и забыл, каким непреклонным и сумрачным бывает граф, когда что-то отклоняется от его безупречных планов. Взгляд этих суровых потемневших глаз, как гранит, подавлял его волю, вставал костью в горле, не давая вымолвить ни слова. Новый протест дался юноше куда сложнее, чем он предполагал, он физически ощущал, как его решимость блекнет, съеживается, слабеет, пока граф смотрит на него подобным образом.</p><p>      — Но… Но я не могу пойти с вами! — он сказал это так громко и отчаянно, что сам испугался своего дребезжащего мальчишеского голоса, похожего на робкий щенячий лай. Уже тише он добавил: — Только не во дворец.</p><p>      — Не говори глупостей, Альбер! — воскликнула Гайде и, не убирая руки с графского локтя, другой схватила его за рукав пиджака. — Никто не знает, что ты сын Мондего, а даже если и узнают, слова не посмеют сказать, ведь ты мой друг.</p><p>      Друг? Альбера ошеломила звучание этого обыденного слова, что давно потеряло свою сакральность, опошлилось, превратилось в дешевый маркер, которым аристократы обозначают едва ли не каждого, с кем хоть раз перекинулись парой слов вечером в салоне. Вот только то, как Гайде произнесла это истрепанное слово, не оставляло сомнений: она использует его, как и нож, только в особых случаях. И это было так неожиданно и проникновенно, что Альбер совсем растерялся. Да, он почувствовал, что последние земные сутки смягчили их колкие отношения и меж ними возникла некая хрупкая связь, но <em>друг</em>?</p><p>      Ещё одна золотая нить, которую ему придется разорвать.</p><p>      — Достаточно того, что я знаю, чей я сын. Я не смогу переступить порог дворца, помня, что мой отец, тоже друг янинского паши, сделал под этими сводами, — Альбер бросил быстрый взгляд на Гайде и, убедившись, что верно выбранные слова согнали уверенность с её лица и отдернули ладонь с его руки, обратился уже к графу. — Сын Фернана Мондего не может присутствовать на торжестве дочери Али Тебелина. Это будет неправильно.</p><p>      — Что за вздор! Ты не несешь ответственность за грехи своего отца, — оставаясь внешне непоколебимым, граф явно был раздражен, но помимо этого было кое-что ещё (прохлада за левым плечом заострила слух, костистый палец учтиво указал на фальшивые ноты). Сомнение. Тонкое, едва ощутимое, как сквозняк из стыка стекла и дерева на старом окне. Сомнение подобно незримому изъяну, крохотной ранке, которая вдруг превращается в ахиллову пяту. Если копьеносец знает, куда бить.</p><p>      — Красивые слова, даже правдивые, но они не работают, граф, — Альбер наклонился ближе к нему, взял его руку в свои ладони, и мягко, но вкрадчиво произнес, — Вам ли не знать этого.</p><p>      — Я ошибался.</p><p>      — Люди, что пришли в мой дом, тоже ошибались. И, как бы ни были добры жители Янины, они тоже могут ошибиться. А я не хочу снова испытать на себе последствия этих ошибок. Довольно. Пожалуйста, довольно.</p><p>      Против воли он позволил боли и усталости отравить свой голос сильнее, чем оно того стоило. Но ведь лучший обман строится на правде? А он действительно хотел сказать всему, и плохому, и хорошему, что было и будет в его недожизни: «Довольно». Он устал, он страшно устал, всё существо его тянется к тёмному покою, что он успел пригубить лишь наполовину. Его тело изуродовано ничем, кроме прозрачной кожи, ни единой царапины не осталось после той бойни, но боль, фантомная, неотступная, как объятия призрака, держит его в каленых тисках. Даже вожделенная близость заглушает её только ненадолго, действуя словно приторный леденец с морфином, а не настоящее лекарство.</p><p>      Ладонь графа легла поверх его молитвенно сомкнутых ладоней.</p><p>      — Прости, я не подумал, что тебе может быть так тяжело, — ни металлического отголоска суровости, ни прежней властности, только осторожность и горьковатая теплота, от которой становится ещё хуже, чем от командорского тона. — Но как ты прикажешь оставить тебя одного посреди чужого города после того, что произошло?</p><p>      — Можете приставить ко мне Али, если это вас успокоит.</p><p>      Эдмон тяжело выдохнул, как усмиренный после долгих мучений конь. Ему не нравилась эта идея. Всё его нутро противилось ей, но разум не мог предоставить ни одного достойного довода и куда охотнее, словно льстивый визирь, подбрасывал новые и новые причины отпустить Альбера. Ему действительно не помешают новые впечатления, чтобы хоть немного отвлечься от произошедшего. Насильно тащить его во дворец — весьма изощренная психологическая пытка, которой, вероятно, он бы с изрядным удовольствием воспользовался месяцем ранее, но не сейчас. Как бы Альбер ни бодрился, его надломленность, едва заметная во тьме, на свету блистала опасными острыми гранями. Хватит одного неосторожного порыва, чтобы окончательно разбить его.</p><p>      <em>Но откуда же это невыносимое невнятное предчувствие?</em></p><p>      — И всё же я предпочел бы провести остаток дня в спокойствии, а не разыскивая тебя у местных разбойников.</p><p>       Бессовестная улыбка вдруг ярким солнечным зайчиком промигнула в разноцветном мальчишеском взгляде.</p><p>      — Знаете, после всего, что между нами было, вы могли бы наконец-то перестать считать меня ребёнком.</p><p>      Гайде непонимающе посмотрела сначала на беспечно улыбающегося Альбера, затем на мрачно смутившегося графа, и с тихим усталым вздохом отвела глаза.</p><p>      — На Янине преступность не так развита, как на Луне. И если Альбер и Али не будут сходить с туристической тропы, то вряд ли с ними что-то случится, — словно бы между делом, сухо сказала она.</p><p>      — Ни шагу от «топа десяти мест, которые обязательно нужно посетить в столице»! Ну, разве что пару шагов к местным барам, их почему-то не добавляют в эти чудесные глянцевые путеводители. А ещё можно будет подыскать гостиницу или квартиру поближе к дворцу, чтобы совсем уж не отдаляться от вас, — ободрено вторил ей Альбер, горя предвосхищением прогулки, как подросток, впервые попавший заграницу.</p><p>      — С жильем я лучше тебя разберусь, не утруждай себя, — с долей хронической усталости оборвал его граф и, внимательно взглянув на юношу, чуть тише сказал, сжав его руки в своих, — Пожалуйста, не пропадай хоть на этот раз.</p><p>      Волна невысказанных слов взмыла до верхнего нёба, переполнила горло горечью и солью, ударила в глаза. Альбер не мог ни то что говорить — дышать. Ему был не столь необходим кислород, лёгкие его едва вздымались под ребрами, и всё же ему казалось, что сейчас он умрет. Или малодушно сдастся, отшутится, мол, передумал, и останется.</p><p>      Расплывшись в нежной благодарной улыбке, Альбер дремотно сощурил глаза, вглядываясь в лицо графа, стремясь запомнить каждую морщинку, каждый шрам и мельчайшую царапинку, даже то, как солнце матово бликует в его выжженных синих глазах и лоснится на тяжелых волнах волос.</p><p>      <em> Да, оно того определенно стоило.</em></p><p>      — Вы и не заметите моего отсутствия.</p><p>      С приглушенным хлопком дверца автомобиля закрылась за ним. Али безмолвно последовал за Альбером, привычно держась на пару шагов позади. Эдмон проследил в зеркальце заднего вида, как нелепый мальчишеский силуэт неспешно скрывается в толпе, растворяется, как яркий грубый мазок голубой краски оказывается перебит множеством мелких мазков из теплой части спектра. Напоследок едва заметно взметнулся на ветру иссиня-черный вихрь коротких волчьих волос и всё. Будто никогда и не было Альбера.</p><p>      Лишь его место в машине отчаянно зияло осиротевшей пустотой.</p><p>***</p><p>      Роль отцовской фигуры шла Эдмону как искусно сшитый сюртук, предназначавшийся иному, но подошедший ему с вызывающим самозванческим щегольством. Янинские вельможи, заочно знакомые с ним по многолетним общим делам, почтительно склоняли перед ним головы и едва ли не падали ниц перед Гайде, которая держалась с такой выдержкой и хладной ослепительностью, что даже Эдмону, привыкшему к её бесчувственной неземной красоте, сложно было отвести глаза и скрыть восхищения.</p><p>      Гайде, такая робкая, такая домашняя и тихая, его хрупкая клеточная птичка, вдруг пробудилась от долгого сна, скинула с узких плеч докучливое оцепенение, гордо повела лопатками, готовясь расправить крылья, сделала шаг вперед, к тем, кто ещё хранил в памяти гордый образ её отца, оглядела их пристальным темнооким взглядом, и голос её вдруг звонко и ясно взвился ввысь, к бриллиантовым звёздам и рисованным тёмно-синим небесам, венчающим просторную залу.</p><p>      Сначала все слушали её с затаенным недоверием, ожидая увидеть признаки незрелости или слабохарактерности, но чем больше вопросов Гайде выносила с естественным саламандровым спокойствием, тем ярче и внимательнее становились глаза вокруг неё. Эдмон старался не вступать лишний раз в разговор, боясь в очередной раз загнать Гайде в свою тень, давал волю голосу только когда вопрос был напрямую обращен к нему, или когда Гайде обращалась к нему взглядом за поддержкой.</p><p>      Мысль его то и дело соскальзывала с судьбы янинской короны во тьму смутных беспокойств об Альбере. Глупо волноваться о том, над кем всегда витает дьявол-хранитель, но человеческое сердце слабо и редко подчиняется доводам разума.</p><p>      Наконец аудиенция с советом визирей подошла к концу. Великий визирь, довольно высокая и худая женщина в тёмном одеянии, вышитом золотом, первой приблизилась к Гайде и церемониально встала на колени, покорно склонив голову, признавая власть над собой. Примеру великого визиря последовали и остальные присутствующие. Они падали ниц, словно колосья во время жатвы. Вскоре лишь Гайде и Эдмон выступали в коленопреклонённой толпе, как два одиноких дерева в степи. Эдмон подумал, а не стоит и ему выразить своё почтение новой правительнице Янины, но Гайде предупредительно сжала его ладонь в своей, опалила жаром на мгновение и прошептала так тихо, что он даже не был до конца уверен, что она вообще что-то сказала:</p><p>      — Только не вы.</p><p>       Что точно Эдмон услышал, так это как Гайде, шагнув прочь от него, громко возвестила на родном певучем янинском языке:</p><p>      — Воспряньте с миром!</p><p>      И её народ поднялся с колен с единогласным, вибрирующе-восторженным ответом:</p><p>      — Да будет мир наш в руках твоих!</p><p>      Да, их мир будет в её тонких крепких руках, и она сохранит его, украденный и возвращенный, пронесет сквозь бури и шторма. Она Гайде Тебелин. Она вернулась домой.</p><p>      Торжественный миг прошел. Толпа обступила Гайде, и разговоры меж ними потекли уже в более легком тоне, замелькали улыбки, кто-то из старых вельмож упомянул с ностальгическим уважением пашу Тебелина, ему вторили другие помнящие, стремясь показать новой правительнице, как свято чтут они память о её роде.</p><p>      Отойдя в сторону, но продолжая слушать и наблюдать, право слово, как отец за неожиданно повзрослевшей дочерью, Эдмон не заметил, как к нему стремительно приблизился Бертуччо, даже когда тот поравнялся с ним, он не придал этому значения, не увидел, как взволнованно лицо верного слуги.</p><p>      — Господин, около десяти минут назад с банковского счета Альбера де Морсера были сняты все средства.</p><p>      До Эдмона поначалу не дошел смысл его слов, а затем в единый миг все краски схлынули с его лица, заострились кости, каждый мускул окаменел, потемнели синие глаза, что секунду назад влажно блестели тихой радостью. Не человек — воскрешенный мертвец стоял вдали от празднующей толпы.</p><p>      — Где они были сняты?</p><p>      — Межпланетное банковское отделение возле космопорта. Я бросил клич нашим агентам, но пока никаких вестей.</p><p>      — Что Али?</p><p>      — Не выходит на связь.</p><p>      Эдмон бросился прочь из залы, не попрощавшись с Гайде, не почувствовав её выстраданный прощальный взгляд на своей спине.</p><p>      Какой же он дурак. Доверчивый идиот, не способный учиться на собственных ошибках. Никогда не отпустит… Как же, черт подери! Отпустил, легко, спокойно, едва ли усомнившись. Проигнорировал верное предчувствие, визжащее, как сирена в ночи. Как можно было не догадаться, что поломанный мальчишка, который с самого начала стремился сбежать от него, попытается снова, предварительно сыграв на его воспаленном чувстве вины, обманув его надеждой и обещаниями любви? Он поступил… как поступал с ним граф Монте-Кристо.</p><p>      <em>Браво, Альбер! Браво, виконт де Морсер! Прекрасно сыграно!</em></p><p>      До космопорта они добрались много быстрее, чем утром до дворца. Бертуччо гнал и нарушал правила с самоубийственной лихостью, но время неслось быстрее, нахально оглядывалось на них, скалило острые зубы в усмешке и бросалось прочь, швыряя колючий песок в глаза. В космопорте толпились очереди к официальным перевозчиком, но Эдмон, не оглядываясь, прошел мимо них к той отдаленной части, где привычно швартовались перевозчики помельче или откровенные нелегалы, которые круглые сутки бродили здесь, старательно делая вид, что просто ждут кого-то. Стоило только упомянуть о деньгах, и они мгновенно скинули с лиц усталое непонимание и активно начали припоминать, не видели ли они невысокого юношу с голубой кожей, разноцветными глазами и чуть заостренными ушами. Будь они на Земле, даже в самом интернациональном городе, такой персонаж не прошел бы незамеченным, но на Янине такая внешность была чуть примечательнее придорожной пыли. А драгоценные минуты утекали, прежде чем десятый по счету перевозчик, полукровка, судя по янинским чертам и вполне земному оттенку лица, вдруг вспомнил, что видел, как похожий юноша расплатился наличными с неким К’Асимом.</p><p>      — Столько денег отвалил этому проныре, лишь бы отправиться как можно быстрее и как можно дальше, — недовольно проворчал информатор.</p><p>      — Куда он мог отправиться?</p><p>      — Да черт его знает, за деньги К’Асим его хоть на край Галактики отвезет. Дальше, думаю, ему просто мощности не хватит, кораблик у него такой себе. Но моя ставка на… — и он сказал название мелкой окраинной планеты, служившей пунктом пересечения транспортных путей меж двух галактик.</p><p>      — Я знаю это место, — едва слышно произнес Эдмон, обращаясь только к себе и своим судорожным мыслям. Бросив информатору вексель на кругленькую сумму, он повернулся к Бертуччо.</p><p>      — Мне необходим самый быстроходный корабль, который можно приобрести здесь, и как можно скорее.</p><p>      — Нужно ли заодно нанять капитана?</p><p>      — Нет, я полечу один.</p><p>      — Но, господин, я…</p><p>      — Ты останешься при Гайде. Мне будет спокойнее, если с ней будет проверенный слуга. Сколь бы доброжелательны ни были её визири, они в первую очередь политики. Ты поможешь ей не обмануться снова.</p><p>      Бертуччо кивнул и отправился выполнять приказ. Меньше чем через час Эдмон поднялся на борт своего нового корабля, раза в три меньше «Клинка», но превосходящего его по скорости. Зажглись от быстрых касаний экраны на панели, утробно заурчали двигатели. Не было никакого прощального взгляда ни на слугу, верно следовавшего за ним столько лет, ни на планету, где осталась девушка, любившая его и небезразличная ему. Янина просто исчезла в космическом пространстве столь быстро, что Эдмон усомнился, а не приснилась ли она ему?</p><p>      <em>Не сон ли вся эта нелепая возрожденная жизнь?</em></p><p>      Тьма окружила его привычным, тягуче-лакричным полотном. Эдмон выжимал из корабля всю скорость, на которую тот был способен, несколько раз на приборной панели вспыхивали алые визгливые предупреждения, но он безжалостно вырубал их, не отрывая взгляда от звёздного сумрака. Он был спокоен, вот правда, чертовски спокоен. Как пульс покойника. Он действовал, не размышляя, не сомневаясь, полагаясь лишь на слепую веру.</p><p>      <em>Это не может быть концом их пути.</em></p><p>       Где-то в нескольких сотнях световых лет от него Альбер безжизненно сидел в пассажирском отделении потрепанного космического корабля. Он не смотрел в иллюминаторы на мириады проносящихся звёзд, не слышал невзрачной пустой музыки, звучащей из хриплых динамиков. В бессилии он опустил осатаневшую голову, схватил её руками, вжался пальцами в виски, едва не ломая хрупкие косточки. Плечи его судорожно подрагивали то ли от слёз, то ли от истеричного беззвучного смеха. Он сам не знал, что это было.</p><p>      Альбер почти не слышал своего сердца, хотя в последний момент испугался и не позволил ему умереть. Безупречный голос убаюкивал его какими-то бессмыслицами о звёздах и предназначении.</p><p>      <em>Его предназначение — звёзды? О нет, его предназначение — смерть. И он встретит её так далеко от Земли, что дьявол с его лицом и именем вовек не сможет навредить тем, кого он так любил, кого он так оставил.</em></p><p>      Он никогда не хотел уходить, и он должен был уйти сразу же, как заключил контракт. Но он поддавался слабой умирающей человеческой натуре, он оттягивал момент расставания, он позволял другим обманываться вместе с ним.</p><p>      Довольно. Последняя жертва принесена. Долг оплачен сполна.</p><p>      На опостылой планете-пересечении Эдмон Дантес зря дожидался корабля с Янины.</p><p>      Связи всемогущего графа Монте-Кристо оказались бессильны, пытаясь отследить тень в космической темноте.</p><p>      Гайде Тебелин взошла на престол, и в скором времени показала характер, достойный неустрашимых пашей прошлых веков.</p><p>      Конфликт между Землей и Империей угас, но расследование исчезновения генерала де Морсера осталось такой же нераскрытой тайной, как и страшный пожар, произошедший в его доме в ночь на четвертое сентября и унесший с полсотни жизней по самым скромным подсчетам.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Достигая Ultima Thule</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Космопорт на этой богами забытой планете мало чем отличался от прочих полупустынных стоянок, где пыли и мусора всегда неизменно больше чем живых существ. Никаких неоновых рекламных плакатов, не говоря о трехмерных голограммах с иллюзией тепла и интеллект, единственный хостел похож на обшарпанный каменный муравейник, а неказистая забегаловка, извечное место стечения странников всех сортов, едва ли вызывает желание переступить истоптанный грязный порог, не говоря уже о самоубийственной попытке попробовать кухню северо-восточных окраин на вкус. Впрочем, он не нуждался ни в еде, ни в отдыхе, только в капитане, достаточно доведенном до отчаяния, чтобы согласиться довезти его на своем потрепанном шаттле до самой окраинной планеты этой галактики. В идеале, конечно, найти самоубийцу или сумасшедшего, которому нечего терять, и отправиться с ним в последний путь, в зияющую мраком и холодом terra incognita.</p><p>       Он добрался до Грани, за которой простирается первородная Тьма, породившая много тысяч лет назад его неизменного незримого партнера, его неотступное проклятие, его неизменное утешение. Каким наслаждением будет слиться с ним, раствориться в его силе и словах, когда безликий корабль вплывет в пустое око абсолютного мрака, когда чёрный цвет в иллюминаторах будет тождественен чёрному цвету внутри его изломленного тела. Тогда он достигнет начала начал и встретит свой конец.</p><p>      Предчувствие этого мига сладко как патока.</p><p>      Жаль, но придется быть реалистом, к Грани не двинется ни одна живая душа, сколь сильно ни снедало её отчаяние. Не найдется безразличного Харона, который за пару монет переправит его вниз по тёмным звёздным водам Стикса. Куда проще будет добраться до какой-нибудь абсолютно пустынной планете и потратить последние человеческие дни, выращивая гордую красавицу розу, абсолютно обычную, необъяснимо особенную.</p><p>      Ему стало почти смешно от этих мыслей, на секунду он всерьёз пожалел, что не взял с собой горсть розовых семян хотя бы для сентиментального символизма. А ведь на этом гранитно-сером клочке тверди никто, верно, и не знает, что такое роза, как зовут её на разных языках, как часто образ её сплетается колючей проволокой с понятием красоты, чувственности и опасности. Слово «роза» здесь не более чем невнятный набор звуков, лишенный образа и смысла.</p><p>      Земля осталась так далеко позади, что разум, даже подкрепленный силой всевидящего дьявола, не способен осознать такое расстояние, оно просто непостижимо для последней крупицы человечности, что осталась в этой изуродованной оболочке. Находясь на отшибе космоса, он чувствует себя потерянным странником из Средневековья.</p><p>      <em>Это так далеко, что уже и не существует.</em></p><p>      — Кто-нибудь здесь может довезти меня до Грани? — спросил он у инопланетянина, чем-то похожего на крупного глинисто-оранжевого антропоморфного ящера в изрядно поношенном одеянии. Тот сплюнул на землю какую-то местную дрянь типа жевательного табака и вперился на вопрошающего округлыми фасеточными глазами. Странное бледно-голубое создание, укутанное в потрепанный плащ по самый подбородок, отчего-то казалось ящеру откровенно незрелым, почти детенышем, хотя он понятия не имел, к какой расе мог принадлежать этот незнакомец.</p><p>      Удивительно было и то, как незнакомец говорил на его языке: чисто и безупречно, как мог мало кто из его сородичей. И он просил отвезти его к Грани.</p><p>      — В ту сторону никто не летает с тех пор, как там накрылось последнее поселение. Сюда-то только совсем отчаянных заносит, а уж туда… — ящер раздраженно махнул лапой и закинул в пасть ещё порцию жвачки, — Что ты там найти хочешь?</p><p>      — Начало, — просто ответил странник и тряхнул всклоченными темными волосами. — Так что, совсем никто не согласится? Я хорошо плачу.</p><p>      — Разве что сумасшедший с этого корабля, — ящер небрежно кивнул в сторону небольшого поблекшего корабля, почти сливающегося с космическими просторами. — Он… как там этих задохликов зовут? Короче, чуть ли не с другого края космоса. Не знаю, по каким он здесь делам, но раз сюда добрался, то и дальше рвануть может. У нас о таких говорят: «За Грань полетит, если как следует заплатить».</p><p>      Ящер часто защелкал зубами и сощурил ячеистые желтые глаза, будто смеясь. Странник задумчиво глядел на указанный корабль, прикидывая, хватит ли его мощности, чтобы достичь того брошенного поселения и вернуться обратно, в идеале — обратно на другой край космоса. Потому что, когда он окажется один на брошенной планете пред лицом Тьмы, он наконец-то позволит уставшему сердцу прекратить свой затянувшийся бег. Стрелки часов замрут с тихим металлическим щелчком. Смерть будет точна, как и её час. Тьма хлынет за грань вслед за своим верным стооким вестником и, возможно, наступит то, что на далекой голубой планете называют концом Света.</p><p>      Странник надеялся, что к моменту, когда мрак накроет Землю, все, кого он любил, будут давно упокоены с миром.</p><p>      — Капитан этого корабля здесь? — странник небрежно махнул рукой в сторону забегаловки. Ладонь его по запястье плотно облегала чёрная перчатка.</p><p>      — Не, буквально только что вернулся к себе на корабль.</p><p>      Удовлетворенно кивнув, юный странник подкинул ящеру на выпивку, и, нервно поправив ворот, направился к кораблю. Капитана он застал стоящим на отвесном утёсе над сияющим морем космической туманности. Бледный свет окутывал его фигуру расплывчатым молочно-голубым ореолом, скрывающим всё, от цвета кожи и волос до роста. Со спины капитан, неотрывно глядящий в скрытое чадрой лицо неизвестности, казался высоким, молодым и сильным, словно романтический герой, сошедший с пыльных страниц книг. Но стоило ему, почувствовав пристальный взгляд на своем затылке, развернуться и спуститься с утеса вниз, и тут же в гранитную пыль пал прекрасный образ. Капитан был среднего роста, возрастом около пятидесяти лет, его короткие волосы цвета горького шоколада не скрывали изнуренного смуглого лица.</p><p>      Странник узнал его, прежде чем капитан приблизился. Узнал так легко и мгновенно, как может только тот, кто никогда не забывал.</p><p>      — Добрый вечер, мой друг, — сказал он, впервые перейдя на французский с тех пор, как покинул Янину бог знает сколько лет назад. Слова вылетели ровно и бесчувственно, как пули, выпущенные рукой не убийцы, но безвольного палача. Безупречное произношение, голос не дрогнул ни на одно мгновение, даже эха чувств не пронеслось по лицу. Благословенная маска мертвеца насмерть срослась с его кожей. Она не даст лишним чувствам испортить то, к чему он так долго шел.</p><p>      <em>Только бы не подвело глупое недобитое сердце.</em></p><p>      Остановившись в начале нового шага, будто пораженный каменным медузовым взглядом, Эдмон Дантес, бывший граф Монте-Кристо, вскинул на него устало-удивленные глаза, очерченные линиями морщин и сурьмой хронической бессонницы. Он молчал так долго, что странник успел как следует рассмотреть его. Любимое лицо поблекло и заострилось, лезвиями опасной бритвы выступали скулы, более не скрытые покровом длинных волос, в уголках посеревших губ окаменели тяжелые стрелки морщин, жалом торчала неизменная бородка-эспаньолка, побеленная краткими росчерками седины.</p><p>      Прожитые годы отпечатались в лице графа, как кости давно вымерших животных в застывшей лаве или известняке. И за этой скалистой грядой прошедших лет более не виднелся тот утонченный ультрамариново-инфернальный аристократ в развевающемся на ветрах плаще с климтово-золотой подкладкой. В неугасаемом космическом свете осталась только обезличенная блуждающая тень. И всё же сгусток озябших мышц и сгустившейся крови вдруг зашелся в мучительной агонической неге где-то меж ребер.</p><p>      <em>Как же он любит его, постаревшего, уставшего, лишенного золотого сияния тайны, такого слабого и невыносимо человечного. Как же тяжело и прекрасно просто быть в двух шагах от него, видеть его, иметь шанс прикоснуться, точно зная, что ни за что не воспользуется им.</em></p><p>      Они встретились в конце путешествия.</p><p>      — Добрый вечер, виконт, — знакомый голос прозвучал тяжело и хрипло, словно связки сорвало криком без возможности восстановления.</p><p>      В ответ на старую шутку не блеснула удлиненными клыками быстрая, будто вспугнутая улыбка, не сузились гетерохромные глаза, приглушенно горящие под отросшими рванными прядями, не было того заветного ласкового взгляда влюбленного юного демона, неизменного и ровного, как сияние звёзд. Ни единой блеклой эмоции не промелькнуло в лице Альбера. Он был бесчувственен и отстранен, как призрак, случайно ворвавшийся в мир живых.</p><p>      Четыре года назад Эдмон был уверен, что увидит его снова. Три года назад он надеялся. Два года назад — неистово молился неизвестно кому. Год назад — просто двигался вперед, к крайней космической Фуле, не веря, не надеясь, не молясь. Он до пены загнал себя в бесплодных попытках догнать уходящее за горизонт солнце и очнулся, лишь когда сумрак небесный слился в единое полотно с чёрными водами. Бесполезно вглядываться вдаль, за гребнями волн не мелькнет размытая кромка берега. Над головой нет путеводной звезды. И теперь уже нет разницы куда плыть, да и плыть ли вообще, можно лечь на спину и раствориться меж небом и морем. Исход не изменится. Исхода нет.</p><p>      Всё же он предпочел плыть в неизвестность и погибнуть в борьбе, нежели сдаться на потеху Судьбе. Он слишком стар, чтобы изменять своему дурному характеру.</p><p>      И вот, после всех этих годов тьмы и скитаний, перед ним — Альбер. Закутанный в нелепый пыльный плащ, отчужденный, недостижимо иллюзорный, как искусная голограмма, окруженный космическим мертвенным хладом, словно духами. Больше граф Монте-Кристо чем тот, кто когда-то носил это имя.</p><p>      Неожиданный порыв ветра на секунду поднял пряди с пустых блеклых глаз юноши, открыл робкую точку родинки и плавные округлые брови, меж которых залегла болезненная складка вечных сомнений. Всё тот же ветер растрепал ворот плаща, и обнажил под мертвенно-голубым подбородком кристаллически-прозрачную шею, в которой, как в анатомическом препарате, легко можно было различить и трахею, и глотку с пищеводом, и белый позвоночный столб и даже медленно пульсирующие кровеносные сосуды, похожие на длинные багровые шнуры.</p><p>      — Как далеко это зашло?</p><p>      Оперчатованная рука запоздало дернулась поправить ворот, но остановилась в полпути, бессильно опустилась.</p><p>      — Достаточно далеко, чтобы моё возвращение стало окончательно невозможным, — безразлично ответил Альбер, не отводя взгляда, и также спокойно добавил, — Вы зря разыскивали меня.</p><p>      — Также как ты зря думал, что мне не хватит упорства преследовать тебя до конца жизни, — ответил ему Эдмон и криво улыбнулся одним уголком губ. Лицо его, непривычно открытое и постаревшее, казалось мучительно чужим на контрасте с неизменным низким голосом, в котором, как и прежде, лозой сплетались сердечное тепло и змеиное лукавство.</p><p>      — Зачем? Я сделал для вас всё, что только мог. Моё дальнейшее присутствие в вашей жизни лишь отравляло бы её, как один гниющий орган отравляет всё тело. Я думал, вы поймете это. Вы всегда легко разгадывали мои мысли.</p><p>      — Ах, этот твой неискоренимый альтруизм! Ты знаешь, именно из-за него я так страстно жаждал уничтожить тебя в те золотые летние дни. Невыносимо глядеть на оголтелых романтиков, чьи идеалы никогда не подвергались испытаниям, невозможно сдержать соблазн и не доказать им на практике, сколь легко продаются все их светлые чувства, когда в дверь вламывается беда. Но в итоге ты доказал несостоятельность моих выстраданных циничных идей. Только тебе хватило глупости бежать защищать меня от Вильфора, только ты мог пойти на сделку с дьяволом после того, как я спокойно выстрелил в тебя. Ты так старался спасти меня… И как же дурно ты при этом думал о моих чувствах, если решил, что сможешь забрать их вместе с собой, как памятный сувенир. Альбер, любовь не исчезает с тем, кому она предназначалась. Это одновременно одна из самых паршивых и самых прекрасных её черт, — Эдмон мечтательно улыбнулся. Ностальгия и годы безмолвия развязали ему язык, и говорилось так легко и самозабвенно, как поздним вечером за бокалом душистого вина. Но лишь стоило ему взглянуть в ничего не выражающее лицо Альбера, как все зарождающиеся речи рассыпались горьким пеплом на языке.</p><p>      Его слова не достигали Альбера. Он просто не позволял им ворваться в свой ледяной покой, он боялся… что они заставят его остановиться в шаге от намеченной цели.</p><p>      <em>Его незримый спутник не допустит, чтобы ещё одна душа выскользнула из его рук.</em></p><p>      — Как видишь, я не умею отпускать прошлое, — уже без прежней теплоты сказал Эдмон, вглядываясь в драгоценные гетерохромные глаза. — Никогда не умел, и тебе стоило понять это по истории моей мести.</p><p>      — Вы могли начать новую жизнь, с новым прошлым. Вы свершили свою месть и освободились от проклятия. У вас остались ваши богатства, ваше влияние и достаточно лет впереди, чтобы снова стать счастливым, — Альбер говорил размеренно и пресно, словно уставший от своего призвания священник, зачитывающий проповедь исключительно для формальности. В голосе его не было никакого цвета, глаза глядели пусто, немигающе, в них не отражался звёздный свет.</p><p>      От его любимого мальчика осталась только потрескавшаяся скорлупа.</p><p>      Эдмону захотелось низко и протяжно взвыть потерянным псом.</p><p>      <em>Он нашел его слишком поздно. И, может быть, лучше бы уже вовсе не находил. Может быть, ему вообще не стоило искать его. Может быть ему правда нужно было впервые в жизни просто отпустить. Невозможно спасти того, кто не жаждет спасения...</em></p><p>      Нет.</p><p>      Эдмон стиснул зубы.</p><p>       Нет, всё не так. Альбер спас его, когда сама мысль о спасении была ему отвратительна. Альбер не отпустил его. Альбер нашел его настоящего, сам того не поняв до конца.</p><p>      Так почему он так охотно признал своё бессилие? С момента пробуждения и до нынешнего он так упорно убеждал себя в том, что не может помочь Альберу, что по сути даже не попытался помочь. Что стоило ему заменить злые слова правды не ложью, но надеждой и поддержкой? Что стоило ему обнажить все раны на истрепанной мальчишеской душе и попытаться излечить их? Ведь ничего же не стоило, кроме взлелеянной уязвленной гордыни.</p><p>      Почему он был рядом и так далеко? Почему он не мог сразу дать Альберу любовь, которой он был достоин? Почему он до последнего противился своей человечности, словно в ней было что-то постыдное?</p><p>      Потребовалось четыре года и череда горьких потерь, чтобы понять это. И вот его последний шанс на искупление.</p><p>      — Ты говоришь всё верно, Альбер, мой дорогой Альбер.</p><p>      <em>Ему показалось или тот вздрогнул?</em></p><p>      — Но кто это — «я»? Давным-давно человек, которого ты сейчас видишь пред собой, умер как Эдмон Дантес и воскрес как граф Монте-Кристо. Затем он умер как граф Монте-Кристо, когда ты спас его от проклятия, что хуже смерти. Вот только кто теперь он, этот человек? Никто, лишь тень да эхо сразу двух мертвецов.</p><p>      Прождав невыносимо долгую тишину Эдмон сказал, смертельно устало и невыразимо мягко, словно на смертном одре:</p><p>      — Ты и вправду дурак, Альбер, если решил, что кто-то способен воскреснуть дважды. У меня не может быть ещё одной «новой жизни», но, знаешь, старая, какой бы спорной она ни была, стоит того, чтобы её жить, пока в ней есть ты. Поэтому, прошу, Альбер, пойдем со мной. Довольно жертв во имя черт знает чего.  </p><p>      Вдруг вся тьма и одиночество, всё звёздное безвременье и воспоминания ярче реальности, всё это стремление к смерти и мольбы о сохранении единственной жизни ударили Альбера в грудь, оглушили обухом по затылку, вспороли тело от живота до подбородка. Его маска треснула мартовским льдом. Его сердце забилось оглушительным барабанным боем.</p><p>      Он ошибся, неужели он ошибся, когда отвернулся от своих чувств и добровольно возвел над собой крест? Неужели он, отравленный, опороченный, мог быть счастлив, если бы только на миг отказался от своего великого самопожертвования? Может быть… он мог быть спасен, если бы верил в человеческую любовь, а не в дьявольскую силу?</p><p>      <em>Что за наивные мысли, мой друг. Ты не видишь главного. Всё, что ты сделал, всё, чем пожертвовал, все, кого ты оставил, — всё обратилось прахом. Человек, ради которого ты прошел эти мытарства, прожег свой последний шанс, пытаясь догнать прошлое. Он обесценил твою жертву. Он лишил тебя единственного утешения, единственной счастливой мысли, которую я обещал нашептать тебе перед вечным забвением.</em></p><p>
  <em>       Ты спас Эдмона Дантеса, ты спас графа Монте-Кристо. Он жив и будет счастлив снова. Оно того стоило.</em>
</p><p>      <em>Но он отринул твою жертву. Ему безразличны твои страдания. Он никогда по-настоящему не любил тебя. Его жалкая жизнь не стоила твоей чистой души, мой милый маленький мученик.</em></p><p>
  <em>       Всё это было зря.</em>
</p><p>      — Неужели я мог остаться с ним или... я должен был позволить ему умереть? — вдруг ошеломленно прошептал Альбер и сам не услышал своих слов, так громко вещал прекрасный голос в его опустевшей голове. Сквозь холод и отчуждение прорывалось горячее, совершенно человеческое отчаяние, боль, гнев, ещё медленно, едва заметно, как злато-оранжевые прожилки лавы сквозь гранитные плиты. Но Эдмон видел их и понимал: сейчас или никогда.</p><p>       — Неужели я должен был оставить его, истекающего кровью, среди развалин, услышать его последние слова, почувствовать, как останавливается его пульс и… жить дальше? Нет, нет, нет…</p><p>      Аметистовые стигмы в виде глаз проступили на лбу и щеках Альбера. Воздух лишился температуры, пал ниже нуля, отравился клофелиновой тишиной. Но в груди было ещё слишком много огня, ненавистное сердце рвалось наружу, сквозь костную клетку. Пора подстрелить его, как птицу, пусть падет в пыль и пепел.</p><p>      Он ошибался, он во всем ошибался! Он поступил как глупый ребёнок, веря, что может спасти графа силой своей любви. Он превратил свою жизнь в Ад, а его отправил блуждать по серым лабиринтам Чистилища. Он предпочел скитания покою. Нелепую жизнь — сладкому смертному сну.</p><p>      <em>Ведь я предупреждал тебя, мой друг. Отпусти своё сердце, довольно боли.</em></p><p>      <em>Довольно.</em></p><p>      Что-то менялось, стремительно и неумолимо. Время вдруг ускорилось, побежало серым песком сквозь пальцы. Холод сковывал кандалами. Тьма чернильным пятном растекалась вокруг.</p><p>      Пряча страх под спокойствием, неспешно и величаво, словно восходя на эшафот, Эдмон, заведя одну руку за спину, подошел к Альберу, слегка склонился к нему, как к гильотине, и прошептал на выдохе в скрытое прядями заостренное ухо:</p><p>      — Если бы я мог, я заключил бы сделку хоть с Богом, хоть с Дьяволом, чтобы я умер в тот день на Елисейских полях, а ты остался человеком.</p><p>      Прикосновение горячих потрескавшихся губ клеймом обожгло щеку Альбера. Ошеломленный, он не успел зацепить зачаток движения, быстрый взмах руки, серебряную вспышку стали на свету.</p><p>      Резко отстранившись, Эдмон приставил пистолет к своему виску, посмотрел на Альбера прямо, хладнокровно и одновременно — влюбленно до беспамятства, до полного отрицания себя.</p><p>      — Жизнь за жизнь, <em>Ганкуцуо</em>.</p><p>      Палец на спусковом крючке не дрогнул ни на секунду. Оглушительный выстрел прогремел в безжизненной космической тиши.</p><p>      Альберу показалось: застрелили его. Сердце, угасающее, полумертвое, зашлось суматошным отчаянным галопом. Скорее, скорее. Голову разрывало на куски. От боли перед глазами всё горело безупречно белым, и белый цвет этот плавил лоб и виски, выжигал сознание до трескучей мельтешащей переполненной пустоты. Кажется, он кричал, но звук доносился откуда-то со стороны, из-за стекла, из другого мира, из первозданной неизведанной тьмы.</p><p>      <em>Он выстрелил. Эдмон выстрелил в себя.</em></p><p>      На кончиках пальцев горело последнее прикосновение к пистолету за мгновение до звука.</p><p>      Почему он двигался так медленно, почему всё, что он успел — прикоснуться?</p><p>      Металлический холод, который в одно мгновение обратился огнем.</p><p>      И огонь обратился в ничто. В тонкое вибрирующее безвоздушное бесцветное <em>ничто</em>.</p><p>      Альбер помнил его, это состояние. Оно возникло, когда он принял на себя проклятие, когда его отчетливое «да» стало точкой отсчета для дней, недель, месяцев, лет хождения по нескончаемым мукам рука об руку с певучим дьяволом. Но что-то изменилось, что-то исчезло, вылетело в космос, словно сквозь вскрывшийся шлюз. Голос. Безупречный, полный сострадания и силы, не оставлявший его ни на миг, этот голос исчез. Не осталось даже покровительственного молчаливого присутствия. Ничего. Только разрозненные бесноватые обрывки мыслей.</p><p>      <em>Он смог. Он разорвал их договор.</em></p><p>      Белая пелена перед глазами заплыла водой, неспешно почернела, растрескалась сюрреалистическими точками и черточками, затем над ней, этой подвековой приглушенной темнотой, нависла тень на тон темнее. Оглушенный болью и осознанием произошедшего, Альбер рыдал, растирая бесконечные слёзы неповоротливыми ватными руками, рыдал в голос, хотя голосовые связки его не могли породить ничего кроме утробного низкого воя. Неожиданно порыв то ли тошноты, то ли кашля сжал горло когтистой рукой до самых позвонков. Резким рывком Альбер приподнялся и закашлялся, мучительно, долго. Его тело, странное, чужое тело пыталось выплюнуть лёгкие, а с ними и остальные органы. Кашель сгибал его пополам и отбрасывал назад, как болванчика. Но кто-то незримый крепко держал его, не давая снова упасть.</p><p>      Альбер задыхался, с трудом сплевывал сгустки запекшейся крови. Его лихорадило, ледяной озноб дрожал в каждой мышце, пот ливнем стекал по телу. Альберу казалось, он умирает. Но это было возрождение.</p><p>      Отяжелевшие веки с трудом раскрылись, и замутненными, подслеповатыми щенячьими глазами Альбер увидел свои руки в темных перчатках, нервно, едва владея собственным телом, стянул их зубами за кончики, больно прикусив пальцы, и уставился, не веря самому себе. Его ладони были теплого молочно-шоколадного цвета, как и должно быть. Никакой стеклянной кожи, обнажающей тонкие кости. Лишь темные линии стигм как вечное свидетельство о пережитом.</p><p>      Вид собственных рук так ошеломил Альбера, что он даже не осознал чужого присутствия рядом. Ему было плевать, кто выбежал на звуки выстрела, будь его воля, он бы убил каждого, кто находится сейчас на этой богом забытой планете, сломал бы шеи как тростник, размозжил черепа, выместил всё то, что накрывало его многометровой штормовой волной. Но он панически боялся повернуть голову хоть немного в сторону и увидеть даже размытым боковым зрением обезображенное тело того, ради кого он прошел сквозь Ад, ни разу не оглянувшись.</p><p>      <em>Тот, кого он любил, пожертвовал собой ради него. Его Бог, его Дьявол, его единственный человек, его всё.</em></p><p>      Горячие, изматывающие лихорадочные слёзы ослепили Альбера. Он окончательно потерялся и не понимал, что происходит. Чужие ладони крепко сцепились на его лице, попытались повернуть голову. Зажмурившись, Альбер инстинктивно отдернулся назад, но чертовы цепкие руки не отпустили его, сжались ещё сильнее, едва не ломая тонкие височные кости.</p><p>      — Убью… — сквозь стиснутые болью зубы прорычал юноша, совершенно позабыв, что на этой планете никто не знает французского и других земных языков. В ответ ему раздался хриплый смех.</p><p>      — Дерзай, я всецело в твоем распоряжении.</p><p>      Он не верил себе, он не верил тому, что слышал, но слёзы всё текли и текли, и он не мог увидеть, не мог воочию убедиться самой невозможной, самой прекрасной правде. Он чувствовал горячие поцелуи на лбу, щеках, губах, руках, шее, его разгоряченная влажная кожа покрывалась множеством мелких мурашек, и он не мог поверить. Наконец-то слёзы остановились, всего на мгновение, по кромке нижних век уже выступала мутная линия, но хватило и мгновения, чтобы увидеть это смуглое мученическое лицо с выжжено-синими глазами и едва заметной улыбкой, чуть одьяволенной острой бородкой и бритвенным росчерком скул.</p><p>      — Эдмон… — неподвластное имя вдруг далось так легко и естественно, словно он не мог назвать его никак иначе.</p><p>      Обессилев от боли, Альбер уткнулся в его плечо, безропотно сдался теплому плену объятий.</p><p>      — А я уже утратил надежду услышать это от тебя, — тихо сказал Эдмон, осторожно беря его на руки. Пальцы его разрывала мелкая дрожь, они до сих пор чувствовали в себе разрывную силу неудавшегося выстрела. Одно мгновение, одно случайное касание решило всё.</p><p>      Может быть дело было и не в касании, а в том, руководило ими в эту секунду. Нечто, пред чем померкла власть дьявола. Эфемерное, невыразимое чувство, что делает их слабыми и сильными. Прямо как в старых сказках.</p><p>      Улыбка дернула уголки порозовевших мальчишеских губ. Альбер ещё не понимал, что жив. Сознание его неумолимо растворялось во влажном горячем сумраке, вальсирующем где-то в глубине затылка. Веки тяжело опадали, как бы он ни стремился держать их открытыми, чтобы смотреть, смотреть на расплывчатый контур изнуренного, бесконечно влюбленного лица. Впервые за вечность Альбер почувствовал всеобъемлющую свинцовую слабость и в то же время — воздушно-лёгкое умиротворение.</p><p>      — Пора возвращаться, Альбер. Нас давно ждут.</p><p>***</p><p>      После этих слов проходит три земных дня, прежде чем Альбер просыпается в капитанской каюте, убранной весьма скромно, если не сказать уныло, на корабле, управляемом одним единственным человеком, дурно подстриженным, немного усталым, извечно насмешливым и нежным. Его единственным.</p><p>      Заметив пробуждение, Эдмон тихо улыбается ему, молчит, хотя с приоткрытых губ вместе с дыханием срываются тысячи несказанных слов. Он никак не может наглядеться, словно перед ним невероятная космическая диковинка, а не обычный земной юноша, измученный лихорадкой и прошлым.</p><p>      Широкая ладонь осторожно смахивает лоснящиеся, пропитанные потом пряди с мальчишеского лба, обнажая глаза цвета полуденного неба, тёплые мечтательные глаза, чуть помутненные дремотой. Они оба ещё не знают, что эта сонная дымка останется навсегда, и Альберу придется носить очки, его глаза окажутся слишком чувствительны даже для самых тонких контактных линз. Сейчас же он просто подслеповато щурится, пытаясь уследить одновременно и за движением пальцев, и за выражением любимого лица.</p><p>***</p><p>      Остановившись на первой попавшейся планете, какой-то невзрачной торговой точке, они отправляют два сообщения: одно — на Янину, другое — в Марсель. Ответ задерживается, но они уже начали долгий путь в ностальгическую неизвестность. Они не знают, куда направятся после, пока они просто движутся вперед, две изломанные души среди космических просторов.</p><p>      Тьма остается так далеко позади, что её не существует.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 0. Noce noir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Дамы и господа, добрый вечер. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>      Мой бедный друг был отомщен сполна, и путь его завершался тем, о чем мечтают все, кто не желает в послесмертии своем ни вечных страданий, ни вечного блаженства. Небытие. То, из чего мы пришли и куда должны возвратиться. Мой несчастный друг мечтал об этом забвении без снов и мыслей, о полной потере всего, что делало его живым. «Cogito ergo sum*» — как сказал один из ваших великих умов. И мой друг отпустил последнюю мысль свою, маленькую, лёгкую, как подхваченное ветром перо, мысль-имя, и застыл в шаге от того, чтобы перестать существовать.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>       Но… Вы помните юную душу, о которой я не уставал рассказывать вам? Та юная душа, что своей чистотой столь испугала меня при первой встрече, отравленная и изничтоженная моим другом, воспарившая из собственного пепла птенцом феникса. Эта душа решила пробудить моего друга ото сна, что зовете вы смертью, пробудить простым телесным касанием. До чего же наивно.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>       Но касание это оказалось полным такого огня, что я не мог не отпрянуть прочь. Я убоялся невыносимо чистого света этой души. Я не мог победить её.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>       «Душа, — сказал я, — Ты не спасешь моего страждущего друга, в сердце его осколок клинка, он умрет, только я покину его. Дозволь ему остаться в моей власти и, клянусь, я не трону тех, кто дорог тебе».</em>
</p><p>
  <em>       Вдруг всей силой, что была в ней, душа впилась в меня. И узрел я в душе этой отчаяние, что силой своей едва ли не превосходило отчаяние моего несчастного друга в день нашей встречи.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>       «Оставь его живым, и возьми взамен меня», — сказала душа.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>       «О глупое любящее сердце! — рассмеялся я. — Ты жертвуешь собой, наслышанный легендами и сказками, что жертва будет вознаграждена. Но того, что вы зовете Богом, не существует. Никто не дарует тебе блаженства ни в жизни, ни после неё. Ты познаешь страдания, каких не мог представить в самых потаенных своих кошмарах, ты потеряешь всё, что делало тебя человеком, ты будешь одинок среди толпы, ты будешь умирать от холода среди огня, и в один день ты примешь Тьму, дарованную мной, как долгожданное избавление. Одумайся, душа. Оставь моего бедного друга, оставь его, он заслужил покой».</em>
</p><p>
  <em>       «Его жизнь взамен моей!» — душа была непреклонна, и мой бедный друг сквозь разрывающийся сон чувствовал этот порыв, жаркий, как пустынный ветер, живительный, как упоительный весенний ливень. Всем своим существом он потянулся к душе, и власти моей больше не было над ним. Его сердце ожило, и всё, что мог я сделать, так это разрушить злополучный осколок, оставленный другой влюбленной душой, за миг пред точкой невозврата.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>       «Да будет воля твоя, мой глупый юный друг», — возвестил я. И душа приняла меня в свои объятия, словно неразумное дитя, стремящееся обнять волка, похожего на ласкового пса.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>       «Спасибо», — услышал я тихий голос. Мой смех едва не разорвал мальчишеское горло, так неистово смешно стало мне.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>       О, благородная жертва, благодарящая за будущие муки! О, моё беспечное молодое зло!</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Noce noir - (франц.) чёрное венчание</p><p>*Cogito ergo sum - (лат.) Я мыслю, значит, я существую.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>